Pour l'amour d'un frère
by Nel'Lyndra
Summary: Chris est revenu dans le passé pour sauver son frère, et devient le nouvel être de lumière des sœurs Halliwell. Son plan fonctionne du mieux possible, mais tout bascule quand Bianca, une vielle amie, vient le chercher pour le ramener à son époque. Et si, après son affrontement avec Wyatt et la mort de Bianca, Chris n'était pas parvenu à retourner dans le passé ?
1. Chapter 0 : Prélude

\- Petit message à la fin -

L'histoire se passe à partir de l'épisode 10 de la saison 6: Le Phoenix ( _Chris-Crossed)._ Tout ce qui c'est passé avant est valable.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni certains passage de l'histoire repris directement des épisodes de la série ~

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

\- Chapitre 0: Prélude -

\- BIANCA!

Chris éjecta violemment Wyatt contre le mur opposé. Ce dernier s'évanouit sous la violence du choc.

Chris se précipita vers Bianca le souffle court. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que la vie quittée la femme qu'il aime.

\- Il faut que tu y retourne Chris, dit-elle faiblement. Tu dois finir ce qu'on a commencés…

Chris attrapa sa main et la sera fermement, ne pouvant plus contenir le flot d'émotion qui le submergé. Elle lui sourit tendrement et tandis la main pour essuyer les larmes qui rouler sans pudeur des yeux gonflé de Chris.

\- Prend la page avec toi. Qu'il ne puisse pas envoyer d'autre tueur à ta poursuite…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser…

\- Il le faut Chris… C'est trop tard pour… Moi.

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais une expression de douleur déforma ses traits.

\- Non… Non. Ne me laisse pas…

\- Chris… Je…

Son corps se fit lourd, ses membres se détendirent et son regard se fit vide. Chris sera sa main de toutes ses forces et posa son front sur celui inanimé de Bianca.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui, et Chris sortie de ses pensées. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, posa un dernier regard tendre sur Bianca puis se précipita sur le livre des ombres.

Il regarda son frère reprendre ses esprits et feuilleta rapidement les pages jusqu'à tomber sur la formule qu'il recherchait.

 _Écoutez mon chant et mes rimes_

 _Afin que l'espoir vive en moi_

 _Envoyez moi au temps d'autrefois_

 _Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime._

Le Triquetra dessiner à la craie sur le mur s'illumina brusquement. Chris arracha la page et se précipita vers le portail prés à retourner vers le passer.  
Bianca ne serais pas morte pour rien. Il pouvait sauver Wyatt! Il pouvait sauver son frère!

Soudain, à un pas du portail, alors qu'il pouvait sentir physiquement l'énergie magique émanant du portail, tous ses membres s'immobilisèrent dans son mouvement.

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te laisser repartir Christopher.

La voix dur de Wyatt résonna dans l'esprit de Chris et le fit serrait les dents. Luttant contre la magie qui l'emprisonnait, ce dernier sentit dans son dos son frère avancer vers lui. Dans un effort surhumain Chris tandis la main vers le portail et y lâcha la feuille de la formule qui était chiffonné au creux de sa main. Chris vit la feuille passer le portail tandis qu'il se refermé, emportant avec lui tout ses espoirs.

La main de Wyatt se referma autour de la nuque de son petit frère et une douleur aiguë lui traversa le corps. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son frère contre son oreille.

\- C'est terminé maintenant Christopher. Cesse de lutter contre moi. Cesse de lutter contre mon pouvoir!

\- Je ne cesserais jamais d'essayer de te sauver, articula Chris difficilement, la douleur déformant ses traies.

Il ressentie la colère de Wyatt et ce dernier envoya Chris s'encastrer dans le mur et il retomba là où Wyatt lui-même gisais quelques minutes auparavant. La pression magique du deux fois bénis le maintien au sol. Immobile et impuissant, dans l'impossibilité de s'éclipser. Il put néanmoins relever le regard et croiser celui de Wyatt qui était remplie de haine. Mais il connaissait bien son frère et pu également y ressentir sa tristesse.

Surpris, Chris sursauta lorsqu'il ressentit le lien mental qu'il avait avec son frère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Wyatt essayé d'entrer dans son esprit. Chris éleva sa barrière mentale. S'il ne doutait pas de la supériorité magique de Wyatt il pouvait néanmoins se vanter de ses facultés mentales, même dans une situation pareille.

 _\- Tu me déçois Christopher._

La voix de Wyatt résonna dans son esprit. Chris ne répondit pas et maintenu ses barrières tout en continuant de défier son frère du regard. Wyatt soupira durement et leva la main droite tout en continuant à maintenir sans effort Chris au sol de la main gauche.

Cinq démons apparurent autour de la source du mal, sous les yeux plein de rancœur de Chris.

\- Amener Christopher à sa chambre.

La voix de Wyatt fût sèche et sans émotion. Ce dernier sera le poing gauche et la tête de Chris s'abattit lourdement sur le sol du grenier de ce qui fût la maison des Halliwell.

Chris s'évanouit sous la violence du choc.

* * *

Voila pour ce prélude !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!  
Je suis retombée sur Charmed il n'y a pas longtemps, et je me suis re-regarder toute la saison 6 du coup ( bon oui, j'avoue, surtout pour Chris), et depuis cette histoire me trotte dans la tête. Du coup j'ai lu plusieurs fanfiction ( et je me désole que plus de la moitié n'est jamais était fini..) mais aucune ne correspondait à la mienne donc: tadaaam. Voilà, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira :) Elle suivra normalement tout le cours de la saison 6, jusqu'au départ de Chris.  
Pour l'instant j'ai 4 chapitre ( en plus du prélude) donc la publication devrait être assurer pendant au moins un mois régulièrement, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. J'espère pouvoir aller au bout de cette histoire car elle me plait vraiment, mais il pourrait il y avoir des absences, en raison d'examen notamment.  
Pour l'orthographe je m'excuse d'avance, je me relit et utilise un correcteur, donc j'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop... (mais j'ai peu d'espoirs ._. )

J'épére que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous en penser ( en + ou en -) ! :D

See you soon for the next chapter !  
Lyndra~


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prisonnier

Bonjour à tous ~

Un nouveau chapitre poster rapidement! Merci pour vos review, je répond bientôt (mais mon ordi m'a lâcher... Longue histoire x) Du coup je publie maintenant tant que je peux!)  
Encore merci et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions! ;3

* * *

\- Chapitre 1: Prisonnier-

Chris se réveilla, les membres engourdis et une violente douleur à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, la douleur l'aveuglant quelques minutes. Il regarda autour de lui et ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître l'endroit et à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. La douleur se fit plus forte encore : il était dans sa chambre.

 _Il avait échoué._

Dans la maison de Wyatt. Celle où ils avaient emménagés lorsque Wyatt avait décidé de faire de leur maison un musée. Après la mort de Mélinda. De leur petite sœur. Lorsqu'ils avaient perdu le pouvoir des trois.

 _Il n'avait pas pu le sauver._

Il n'y était resté que peu de temps et avait alors fuit pour rejoindre la résistance. Pour qu'il n'y ai plus de mort.

Pourtant Wyatt avait gardé sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti. Le lit. Le miroir de l'armoire. Le bureau. Tous les meubles étaient identiques. Au fond, la porte qui menait à la petite salle d'eau était ouverte.

Il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le miroir. Une large ecchymose lui gonflait la partie gauche du visage. Wyatt n'y était pas allé de mains morte.  
Chris regarda vers la porte et perçu le filtre magique mis en place, ce dernier recouvrant tous les murs de la pièce et était empreint de magie très puissante. Nul doute que c'était le deux fois bénis qui l'avait installé lui-même pour empêcher Chris de s'éclipser.

Il tenta tout de même de faire exploser la barrière. Télékinésie, formules… Rien ne fonctionna mais Chris n'avait de toute manière pas eu beaucoup d'espoir. Si Wyatt avait décidé de ne pas le laisser sortir alors il ne sortirait pas. Mieux valait qu'il conserve ses forces dans le cas d'une éventuel confrontation.

 _S'il ne le laissait pas pourrir ici,_ pensa Chris avec amertume.

Quelques heures après son réveil, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit à réfléchir à des moyens de sortir, l'air ondula et un démon se matérialisât.

Chris le reconnu. Il faisait partis de ceux présents dans le grenier du manoir Halliwell lorsqu'il était revenu avec Bianca. Chris se redressa à peine mais resta sur ses gardes.  
Le démon lui semblait un peu nerveux et fit apparaître un plateau repas sur le bureau.

\- Le maître m'a chargé de vous amener ceci, commença le démon d'une voix faible. Il veut que vous mangiez et veut-vous faire savoir que lorsque vous changerez d'avis il sera là pour vous écouter.

\- Vous pouvez dire à votre "Maître" d'aller se faire foutre.

Il avait prononcé ces mots calmement, sans hausser le ton mais le démon s'était figer. Chris se rendait bien compte qu'il avait répondu comme s'il était un gamin capricieux punis dans sa chambre mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Il… Il veut aussi que vous sachiez, repris difficilement le démon, que des vêtements propres sont disponible dans l'armoire.

Chris haussa les yeux au ciel. Et s'adressa au plafond, plus qu'au démon.

\- Pourquoi? Dois-je être présentable au cas où "sa majesté" me rendrait visite?

Le démon ne répondit pas mais se dandiner nerveusement. Chris était ravie que, malgré sa longue absence et sa position pour le moins inconfortable, sa réputation de tueur de démon l'ai précéder si dûment.

\- Le maître veut que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous et à votre aise… Il m'a dit de vous dire que…

Chris eu un rire amère, tandis qu'il continuait son monologue, répétant sûrement presque mot pour mot ce que Wyatt avait dû dire.

\- ...qu'il ne veut que votre bien et…

Le sorcier sera le poing et son visiteur se tût. Ce dernier porta ses mains à son coup pour essayer de défaire la prise invisible qui le privait d'air.

\- Disparaît, siffla Chris agressivement.

Le démon déglutit et essaya de rassembler l'air qu'il pouvait.

\- Il… Il m'a demandé de… veiller à ce que vous mangiez correct…

\- Tant pis pour toi, grinça Chris.

Chris sera le poing plus fort et des flammes apparurent autour du démon tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un cri.

Il se rallongea alors dans un soupir lourd, sa tête heurtant l'oreiller lui provoquant une douleur aigu et le laissant échapper un grognement. Il plaça son bras sur ses yeux et ravala les larmes qui y montaient avec rancœur. Comment pouvait-il se moquer ouvertement de lui comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il agir comme s'il était encore le grand frère aimant qu'il avait connu? Comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de le tuer ?!

Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant la faim qui le tirailler.

\- Enfoiré… Dit-il à l'encontre du plafond, certain que Wyatt l'entendrais.

Chris regarda le bureau et soupira. Il se leva du lit et décida d'aller prendre une douche, ignorant ce maudit plateau.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau. Une serviette avait été posée sur le lavabo. Il soupira de nouveau et passa son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, puis se débarrassa de son jeans. Il jeta ses affaires, abîmés et poussiéreuse sur le sol et ces dernières disparurent presque instantanément dans une lueur d'étincelle bleu. Il grogna et entra dans la douche.

Il activa l'eau et souffla doucement au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau meurtrie.  
Au bout d'un moment, il laissa sa rancœur prendre le dessus et quelques larmes s'échappèrent et roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

* * *

Chris comptait les jours en fonction du nombre de plateau repas qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient du bureau. Pendant les premiers jours, les démons se succédaient, passant les messages sur la bonne fois de Wyatt. Certains étaient repartis vivant mais au bout de deux, trois jours, chaque démon qui était entré dans le champ de vision de Chris avait été réduit en cendre.  
Il grogna lorsqu'un énième plateau apparu. Soir, seizième jour…

Chris était épuisé. Il dormait peu et mal. Pourtant, il passait ses journées allongé dans ce foutu lit! Il ne mangé que lorsqu'il n'avait plus le choix. Juste le minimum.  
Lorsque la situation était sur le point de le rendre fou, il se levait et tenté d'exploser ce maudit mur. Il avait utilisé tous les pouvoirs qui étaient à sa portée. Télékinésie, Chriogénésie, explosion, éclipse, formules… Peut importa par quel angle il prenait le problème, rien n'aboutissez. Le mur magique n'ondulait même pas.

Néanmoins Chris était convaincu que Wyatt devait ressentir ces agressions contre sa magie. C'était toujours un message d'envoyé...

Après trois heures d'effort, Chris s'écroula sur le sol, transpirant et haletant. Faire cal lui permettait de ne pas devenir complètement fou - ou plus névrosé qu'il ne l'était déjà - mais quand il tombait de fatigue, il était toujours confronter à son propre échec. A la supériorité de Wyatt. A sa putain de supériorité contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Son corps se détendit et il s'assoupit.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'air ondula, remplie d'éclipses noir.

* * *

Review ? :D  
A bientôt! :D


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

* * *

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'air ondula, remplie d'éclipses noir. Le nouveau venu se pencha sur Christopher et releva les mèches de cheveux trop longues du front trempé de sueur de son petit frère. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, une main sur chaque tempe, et ferma les yeux.

Christopher grimaça.

Wyatt se concentra et tenta de nouveau de baisser les barrières mentales de son frère. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que le deux fois bénis venait presque à chaque fois qu'il dormait pour enfin abaisser ces foutues barrières; mais même endormit, ce qui ne duré jamais très longtemps et qui n'était pas si fréquent que ça, même en le gardant enfermé dans une chambre, Christopher gardait ses remparts mental bien dresser, bloquant ainsi tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses pensées, ce à quoi Wyatt espérer bien accéder à termes.  
Chris ne trahirait pas ses amis de la résistance sans y être forcé.

 _Même si cela ne le déranger aucunement de trahir son propre frère_ , pensa amèrement Wyatt

Il relança une vague attaque. Chris réagit par un léger grognement sans pour autant se réveiller.  
Wyatt comptait sur la fatigue aussi bien mental que physique et la malnutrition de son petit frère pour réussir. Il l'aurait à l'usure. Il relançât une onde mentale contre l'esprit de son frère. Il tremblait maintenant. Son esprit se fissurait. Wyatt y était presque! Enfin!

Soudain, alors qu'il pouvait percevoir que l'esprit de Chris n'était pas loin, pour la première fois, Wyatt se sentit submerger par des images en tous genres qui l'éloigner de son but. Encore une protection supplémentaire installé par son génie de petit frère…

Un souvenir sans importance réel s'imposa alors à Wyatt. Il vit un de ses propres souvenirs, du regard de son frère.

Chris devait avoir 6 ans, lui 7 et demi. Ce premier venait de se blesser au genou, pour une raison aussi débile que pouvait l'être leurs jeux de l'époque. Une éraflure rien de plus, pourtant Chris versait toute les larmes de son corps. Wyatt s'était précipité vers lui et tentait de le calmer. Puis, il regarda à droite et à gauche et leva sa main au-dessus de la plaie et activa son pouvoir de guérison.

\- Arrête de pleurer Chris, je suis là.

Le Wyatt du présent pu ressentir le soulagement et le réconfort du petit Chris que lui apporter ces simples mots de son lui enfant. Un cri leurs arriva de leurs gauche et les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers leurs mère qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Ho ho… Je crois qu'elle m'a vu, dit le petit Wyatt en souriant à son frère.

Tandis que leurs mère leurs faisait une énième leçon sur le fait d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs en extérieur, l'espace changé.

Chris s'agita dans son sommeil et les traits de Wyatt se durcirent. Il reconnut le souvenir immédiatement. C'était l'enterrement des sœurs Halliwell. De leurs tantes. De leur mère.  
Chris avait le regard au sol, les yeux rougies de ses larmes retenue. Du haut de ses onze ans, son petit frère essayait de rester fier. Son regard se tourna vers Mélinda qui n'en pouvait plus de pleurer. La petite fille tenait fermement la main de son frère. Puis le regard de Chris se leva. Un Wyatt d'à peine 13 ans venait de poser la main sur son épaule. Il avait le visage dur mais plein de conviction. C'était à lui maintenant de protéger sa famille. Il passa devant son frère et pris Mélinda dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler.

Le souvenir changea.

Le regard de Chris était braqué durement sur un Wyatt d'une vingtaine d'année. Le Wyatt présent pu ressentir la colère qui émaner de son frère, et se rappeler qu'il l'avait déjà ressenti à travers leurs liens à l'époque.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte, Wy!

\- J'ai tout fait pour la sauver Christopher, s'entendit-il lui dire durement.

Son regard était froid et sa voix calme connaissait la même autorité que celle qu'il avait à présent. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait fait le choix de devenir la Source. Après ce jour. Et c'est à partir de ce jour qu'il avait commencé à perdre son frère.

\- Alors pourquoi elle n'est plus là ?! Hein?! Elle n'avait que douze ans!

Wyatt s'approcha de son frère en larme et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Elle n'avait que douze ans…

\- Je sais Chris…

Christopher se détacha de ses bras et s'éloigna.

\- Non… Non tu ne sais pas Wyatt… Si tu savais ton pouvoir de guérison aurait fonctionné… Si tu savais elle ne serait pas morte!

Chris s'éclipsa et Wyatt disparut de son champ de vision.

Wyatt fut soudain éjecter de l'esprit de son frère et tomba vers l'arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard noir d'un Chris réveillé, qui le fixait durement, hors de lui. Le deux fois bénie se redressa et se leva, maintenant son regard et toisant désormais Chris de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur pour se redresser à son tour.

Chris avait encore l'esprit embrumé et les membres engourdis. Son corps tremblait mais il maintenait le regard sur son frère. Au bout d'une éternité, Wyatt se détendit et sourit faussement.

\- Bonjour Christopher.

* * *

Petit Chapitre souvenir ~  
Ça vous a plût ? *_* N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour me dire! :3

Et du coup j'ai redécouper ce chapitre en deux ( la c'est la première partie du coup.. Je trouvais ça mieux, mais es-ce que pour vous c'est mieux de long chapitre moins régulièrement, où des chapitres plus petits mais plus souvent ? (*vrai réflexion* x) )

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Guest : Ha le système fonctionne c'est sur x) Je vais peut être me laisser tenter par le coffret aussi *_* Merci beaucoup ^^  
Delphine : Contente que ça te plaise ;) Il va falloir quelques chapitre de plus pour répondre à tes questions ;D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

N'hésitez pas à créer des comptes que je puisse vous répondre en MP.

En tout cas merci à tous et à bientôt ! :3

(encore désolé pour les "éventuelles" fautes u_u )


	4. Chapitre 3 : Notre lien

Pfiouu... J'ai mis tellement de temps à écrire et réécrire ce chapitre... Il m'a l'air d'être trois fois plus long que ce qu'il est. Prenait votre temps pour le lire hein x)

Merci pour les review pour les follows, pour les vues... Ça me parait énorme qu'autant de gens lisent mon histoire... Merci. J'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire !  
Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Notre lien

 _\- Bonjour Christopher._

Christopher ne répondit pas et continua de fixer son frère durement.

\- Ho! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Christopher, c'est toi, et seulement toi qui me force à en arriver là!

\- A utiliser notre lien pour arriver à tes fins ? Demanda Chris, clairement blessé.

Wyatt ne répondit pas mais comprenais bien pourquoi cela heurté autant son frère. Ce lien, c'était ce qui les avait unis depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits, depuis que leurs esprits avaient eu le pouvoir de se rencontrer. C'était une présence constante, une protection, une sécurité. C'était ce qui les avait fait être si proches, être inséparables.  
Mais c'était Chris qui avait bloqué ce lien le premier. Il avait empêché à Wyatt d'accéder à l'esprit de son frère, qui l'avait obligé à ressentir ce vide… cette solitude. Qui avait érigé ce mur, contre lui.

\- Tu ne m'a pas donné le choix, répondit finalement Wyatt.

Chris renifla dédaigneusement.

\- On a toujours le choix. Surtout toi.

\- Tu as le choix de me dire ce que je veux savoir, Christopher.

\- Non.

\- Alors, c'est que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu peux aussi arrêter de te comporter comme un connard égocentrique et tout puisant.

Les traits de Wyatt se durcirent, et Chris sera les dents en détournant le regard. Puis il soupira, lassé de ces joutes verbales répétées.

\- Qu'es ce que tu attends de moi Wy?

Wyatt se calma presque instantanément, regardant son frère comme si cette question lui semblait insensée. Qu'es ce qu'il attendait? Lui? Il s'avança vers son cadet doucement.

\- J'essaye juste de retrouver mon petit frère Chris. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, je t'aurais protégé et tu aurais échappé à bien des souffrances.

\- Des souffrances que TU m'as infligées!

Wyatt n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant. Il arborer son masque de maître du mal tandis que Chris essayait juste de se contrôler le plus possible, tremblant sous le poids de la fatigue.

\- Ne. Me. Parle. Plus jamais sur ce ton, Christopher, sifflât-il.

Chris ne détourna pas les yeux cette fois mais se mordit la lèvre. Il soupirât.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me garder ici indéfiniment, Wy…

\- Détrompe-toi Christopher. Je le peux. Et je le ferais si tu ne redeviens pas raisonnable.

\- Tu vas juste réussir à me rendre fou…

Wyatt posa sa main sur la joue de son frère. Chris ne réagit pas mais ne le regardait plus, le regard au sol.

\- Tu as juste à faire le choix d'arrêter de te battre contre moi Chris… Tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire! Ensemble! Comme avant.

Chris sera les points et releva la tête pour croiser l'étincelle pleine d'espoir brillant dans les yeux de Wyatt.

\- Et tuer des innocents?

La lueur changea, se mêlant à de la colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer d'innocent Chris… Ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux.

\- Des dommages collatéraux?!

Chris écarta la main de son frère violemment. Wyatt recula d'un pas, un peu sonner par ce changement d'humeur subite.

\- Alors pour toi, toutes ces… Morts... Ne sont que des "dommages collatéraux?! Prue? Melinda? Les jumeaux… Bianca?!

\- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Chris, coupa Wyatt durement.

-Si! Si c'est exactement ce que tu as dit! Chaque jour, des centaines d'innocent meurent à travers le monde de la main de TES démons. des centaines d'autre doivent se cacher à cause de TON. RÈGNE! Ne dit plus que ça n'a pas d'importance Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, parce que ça en as!

La magie de Chris vibrait dans l'air, il ne se contrôler plus. Wyatt lui, malgré sa colère évidente, rester calme en apparence, fixant Chris et évitant sa magie de l'atteindre directement.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde. Il y avait autant de morts avant. J'ai juste récupérer ce qui m'était destiner, en tant que roi du monde magique. J'ai décidé de devenir la source pour vous protégez.

\- Bien jouer, répondit Chris sarcastiquement.

\- Le bien et le mal sont des notions abstraites, Christopher, continua Wyatt en l'ignorant. Seul le pouvoir compte. Ceux qui sont trop faible meurt. Ceux qui s'y opposent meurent. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait contre moi, Christopher, il serait mort, finit-il froidement.

Chris pouvait ressentir la rage de son frère à travers leur lien mental, tellement que sa propre colère s'apaisa. Ce même lien qui les avait fait être si proches. Ce même lien que Wyatt avait essayé de briser… Non. Avait brisé, en essayant de franchir la barrière de Chris. En détruisant la dernière chose qu'ils avaient.

\- Alors tue-moi.

Chris était triste et résigner, la douleur lui resserrant le cœur. Il abandonnait. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Plus personne à sauver.

La fureur de Wyatt retomba immédiatement et l'instinct protecteur qu'il avait pour son petit frère se manifesta de nouveau.

\- Non. On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là Chris. Je peux te faire entendre raison. Je ne tuerais pas mon petit frère. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, avec Helena.

Chris sera les dents à cette évocation.

\- Non. Tu n'as plus de frère Wyatt.

Il le regarda durement.

\- Mon grand frère est mort lorsque tu es devenu la source.

Wyatt se figea et son regard s'embruma d'une ombre noir qui camoufla la douleur qu'avait provoqué ces mots. Ou bien était-ce celle de son frère qu'il ressentait à travers leurs liens? Comme il était persuadé que Chris pouvait ressentait sa fureur...

\- Je suis désolé Christopher. Désolé que tu le prennes comme ça.

Sa voix fit écho à celle de la Source. L'air ondula et Wyatt disparut dans des éclipses noires. Il laissait un Chris abattu.

Il fixa pendant de longues minutes l'endroit où se tenait précédemment son frère. Puis, dans un cri déchirant, il laissa sa colère exploser. Les meubles furent éjectés aux quatre coins de la pièce, explosant sous la violence du choc. Bientôt Chris ne fut entouré que de débris. La pièce était saccagée. Son souffle était saccader et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il tomba contre le mur le plus proche, tentant de ralentir sa respiration. Il eut à peine le temps de le faire que, en un clignement, tous les meubles étaient revenus à leurs places, intact. Chris soupira lourdement et enfouit la tête dans ses genoux, le cœur lourd.

* * *

Wyatt réapparut dans sa salle du trône. Cette dernière était totalement vide et le cri que poussa Wyatt résonna sur tous les murs de la salle. Ses yeux étaient embrumer, la source prenait le dessus. Sa rage prenait le dessus. S'il était resté face à Chris, ce dernier serait mort.

Peut-être que cela aurait était mieux… Peut-être que ça aurait était l'occasion de se débarrasser de cette faiblesse.  
Non. Il avait besoin de ses informations. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Wyatt s'énerva d'autant plus qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Il savait qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de tuer son petit frère. Bien que toute sa famille était décimée, peut-être en partie par sa faute, il gardait les valeurs des Halliwell, et notamment celle de la famille.

Il ne perdrait donc pas Chris. Il le rallierait à sa cause.

Il leva la main, l'air derrière lui ondula et un démon apparut. Ce dernier s'inclina.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander mon roi?

Wyatt ne lui accorda pas un regard et alla s'asseoir théâtralement sur le grand trône qui surplombait la pièce.

\- Va me chercher Barbas.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quel mot apparaît le plus. Si c'est "frère", "colère" ou "triste" xD  
J'ai l'impression que Wyatt se comporte plus comme un père que comme un grand frère au final, il veut le protéger et pense qu'il à forcement raison... Ce qui est un peu logique vu qu'il aura un peu remplaçait la place de Léo dans la vie de Chris et qu'il se sens responsable de lui. u_u

Bref, j'espère que cette confrontation vous as plut *O* N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, remarques et théories pour la suite :D

A très bientôt! :D


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le passé

Petit chapitre de transition. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le passé

\- Phoebe ! La formule!

Piper pris la formule et la mit sous la planche de bois que Chris leurs avait implicitement indiqué.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Paige.

-On attend je suppose… Répondit Phoebe.

Au même moment, le portail s'ouvrit et un bout de papier virevoltât dans l'air. Le portail se referma sans aucun signe de Chris et le papier retomba lourdement sur le sol sous le regard des trois sœurs et de Léo.

Piper s'avançât doucement, attrapa le bout de feuille chiffonner et l'ouvrit.

-Alors? Demanda Paige au bout d'un moment.

-C'est… Une formule… Du livre des ombres.

Phoebe s'avança et tendit la main pour prendre la formule. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une vision s'imposa à elle.

* * *

 _Elle vu Chris assis près du corps de Bianca, embrocher et sans vie._

 _\- Il faut que tu y retourne Chris… Tu dois finir ce qu'on a commencés._

 _Chris attrapa sa main et la sera fermement. Elle lui sourit tendrement et tandis la main pour essuyer les larmes qui rouler sans pudeur des yeux gonflé de Chris._

 _\- Prend la page avec toi. Qu'il ne puisse pas envoyer d'autre tueur à ta poursuite…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas te laisser…_

 _\- Il le faut Chris… C'est trop tard pour… Moi._

 _Elle tenta de lui sourire mais une expression de douleur déforma ses traits._

 _\- Non… Non. Ne me laisse pas…_

 _La vision continua. Le corps de Bianca se fit lourd. Chris se précipita vers le livre des ombres et arracha la page. Chris fut immobilisé à un pas du portail. Elle vit un homme… Non, un Démon, s'approcher de lui._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te laisser repartir Christopher._

 _Il était plus grand et semblait un peu plus vieux que Chris. Les cheveux bouclés, blond, il semblait étrangement familier à Phoebe alors qu'elle était persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais vu._

 _Chris lâcha la feuille et cette dernière s'échappa à travers le portail._

* * *

Phoebe ouvrit les yeux.

\- Alors? Qu'es ce que tu as vu? La pressa Piper.

\- Il… Chris… Il est resté bloqué là-bas, répondit Phoebe faiblement. Un démon l'a empêché de franchir le portail et de revenir.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Paige. Est-ce qu'il est… ?

\- Non… Non, je ne pense pas. Il l'a juste… Empêcher de passer le portail, et Chris a fait passer la formule.

\- C'est idiot! S'exclama Piper. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas gardé pour revenir lorsqu'il en aurait eu l'occasion?!

\- Il n'était pas forcement en posture de penser qu'il pourrait revenir, dit Phoebe. Je pense… Qu'il voulait nous faire passer en message.

Elle se dirigea vers le livre des ombres.

\- J'ai vu le démon… Reprit-elle. C'est sûrement celui qui en veut à Wyatt. Si je peux le trouver dans le livre des ombres…

\- Donc… Chris connaissait le démon qui en voulait à Wyatt? demanda Léo en s'avançant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit la voyante nerveusement en tournant rapidement les pages du livre. Ils avaient l'air... proche!

\- Proche? L'encouragea Piper.

\- Phoebe soupirât en posant les mains sur le livre et en regarda ses sœurs et le fondateur.

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas trop… Bianca est morte. Elle a dit à Chris de revenir ici. Il a ouvert le portail, et envoyé la formule quand ce démon l'a bloqué. Mais… j'ai eu l'impression de ressentir de la tristesse… Malgré leurs colères évidentes… Et puis, j'avais moi-même l'impression de le connaître, mais je serais incapable de dire où je l'ai vu! C'est… Frustrant!

Paige s'avança vers elle et tenta de la calmer en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Tu l'a peut être vu dans le livre.

\- Je pense qu'il voulait qu'on ait le visage de ce démon, dit Léo en s'avançant à son tour. Pour que le jour où il arrivera, nous soyons sur nos garde et préparés. Même si il nous a encore mentit, vu qu'il connaît très clairement celui qui en veux à Wyatt, je pense qu'il a su qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir et voulait nous aider une dernière fois…

Après ces mots, tous restèrent silencieux un temps.

\- Alors c'est tout? S'exclama Paige. On va juste attendre que ce démon se pointe un jour ?!

\- On va essayer de le trouver et dans tous les cas, se préparer à sa venue, déclara Léo. Pour protéger Wyatt.

\- Et on laisse juste Chris là-bas? Souligna Paige.

\- Il… Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, répondit Léo. Il nous a prévenus. On n'a aucun moyen de le ramener. On ne sait même pas en quelle année il se trouve !

Phoebe soupirât.

\- Léo à raison. On ne peut pas le ramener.

\- Non. Mais on peut y aller. On peut aller le chercher.

Piper était restée silencieuse mais maintenant qu'elle le disait à haute voix, cette solution lui apparaissait comme étant la plus naturel.

-On ne peut pas laisser Chris là-bas, reprit-elle.

-Tu n'y pense pas! S'exclama Léo.

-On doit aller le chercher, on ne peut pas juste l'abandonner.

-C'est son époque! C'est en changeant les choses ici qu'on pourra le sauver! En changeant son futur! Pas en bouleversant l'équilibre de votre propre ligne temporelle et…

\- Il va se faire tuer Léo! On le lui doit. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour notre famille. Il nous a mentit c'est vrai, mais on a besoin de lui pour sauver Wyatt… Je sens qu'on doit y aller. Qu'on a besoin de lui.

Léo allait répliquer lorsque Phoebe s'avança au côté de son aînée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Piper. Je sens que c'est important… Il faut trouver une solution pour y aller…

Le fondateur regarda Phoebe et Piper, puis naturellement, tout les regards se tournèrent vers Paige. Cette dernière regarda Léo qui la supplier de se ranger de son côté puis ses sœurs, déterminées.

\- Bon. Et bien la décision est prise, dit-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches, direction le futur!

\- C'est de la folie! S'exaspéra Léo.

\- Tu resteras ici avec Wyatt, déclara Piper. Nous on va chercher Chris.

* * *

Es-ce que je peux me plaindre de FF qui me change toute ma mise en page à chaque fois ? x)

Bref j'espère que ça vous aura plus! Halliwell's are BACK ! :D

A Bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 5: Sans magie

Merci pour les reviews/ Follow etc. J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sans magie**

* * *

La jeune femme marchait dans les couloirs vident de l'école de magie. Elle était à un pas de son bureau, et soupirait déjà à l'idée de la tonne de travail qui l'attendais.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait une présence autour d'elle. Une familière… Trop familière.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva bloquée. Elle regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient coincés dans un cocon de glace. Elle soupira.

-Montrez-vous. Et je suis sérieuse. Vous êtes dans MON école, et je vous conseille sérieusement de ne pas me sous-estimer.

Silence. Mais l'énergie magique était toujours là. Et même si elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, la directrice savait reconnaître l'énergie magique de quiconque était sous sa protection.

-Joshua et Morgan Ridenour! S'exclama-t-elle. Si vous ne vous montrez pas tous de suite, c'est à Mr Snape que vous devrait rendre des comptes, et croyait moi, il sera bien moins tolérant. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un... Deux...

Deux petites têtes, une brune et l'autre blonde, d'une dizaine d'années, apparurent au bout du couloir, clairement gênés d'avoir étaient démasqués.

-S'il vous plaît… Ne dite rien à Mr. Snape. Dit l'un des deux petits garçons, le brun.

-Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie Mme Halliwell…. Commença le blond.

Elle leurs jeta un regard noir. Et désigna ses pieds toujours gelé.

\- Morgan… ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et ils sourirent. Le petit garçon blond, Morgan donc, leva les mains et une lueur rougeâtre entoura les pieds de la directrice, et la glace fondit.

Elle se déplaça alors à leurs niveaux et les deux garçons baissèrent la tête.

-Bien que la plaisanterie fût très amusante, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à utiliser vos pouvoirs en dehors des salles de classes, dans lesquels, d'ailleurs, vous devriez être à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle tendit la main.

-Vos empruntes magiques les garçons.

Ils la regardèrent, l'air penaud, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard ni ne baissa la main.

-Joshua n'y est pour rien, dit Morgan, c'était mon idée…

-Je suis sûr que ton petit frère n'a pas besoin de toi pour faire des bêtises Morgan, lui dit-elle en un sourire. Allez!

Joshua leva la main et un flocon de neige argenté se matérialisa dans la main de la directrice. A contre cœur, Morgan obéit à son tour et une flamme doré apparut au-dessus du flocon.

-Bien. Je déciderais de votre punition plus tard. Retournez en cours.

-Mais… Madame…!  
-Il n'y a pas de mais! Allez!

Les deux garçon se retournèrent et partirent sans un mot de plus.

-Et plus de magie! S'exclamât-elle dans un sourire alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'angle.

Elle soupira, et entra dans son bureau. A peine eu t'elle refermé la porte derrière elle, que cette dernière se rouvrit, laissant apparaître un tempête brune.

-Héléna?! Tout va bien? J'ai cru ressentir une présence magique prés de votre bureau… Et…

\- Calmez-vous Severus! Tout va bien. Ce n'était que les frères Ridenour.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Heureusement pour moi, je sais encore gérer mes élèves, lui sourit-elle.

-Vos élèves oui, mais avec la présence des démons j'ai eu peur que… Sans vos pouvoirs...

-Calmez-vous voyons! Ils ne me feront rien…

C'était vrai… Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de l'attaquer, mais…

-Une élève a encore était attaquer hier, Helena, Reprit-il mortellement sérieusement. Depuis que ces… Monstres, rodent dans nos couloirs… L'école n'est plus ce qu'elle était… Les parents continuent de désinscrire leurs enfants et…

-Je sais tout ça… Dit-elle en soupirant.

-Si vous pouviez lui en parler… !

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Severus, le coupa-t-elle, et croyez moi que si ce n'était que de mon ressort aucun de ces démon ne foulerait le seuil de l'école de magie. Mais… C'est le prix à payer pour que l'école reste ouverte… Finit-elle tristement.

Il resta immobile un instant devant le seuil de la porte, il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Et quand son adjoint de Severus Snape hésitait à dire quelque chose ce n'était jamais bon. Et malheureusement pour Héléna elle connaissait la raison.

-Vous devriez recontacter Leo… Et les autres fondateurs… Ils doivent vous rendre vos pouvoirs! Leurs décisions étaient injustes! Ils ne peuvent pas vous accuser pour ce qu'est devenu Wyatt Halliwell...

-Sev… Il n'y a plus de fondateurs. Et si, ils le pouvaient. Je suis responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. C'était à moi dès les protéger, tous. Et le bilan n'est vraiment pas fameux…

-Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu! Lorsque vous avez averti les fondateurs de ce qu'il se passé, ils ne vous ont pas cru et vous ont tourné le dos! C'est eux les responsables! Vous…

-Severus! Coupa-t-elle sérieusement. Le fait de ne plus avoir mes pouvoirs me dérange, n'en doutez pas. Le fait d'être une mortelle est… affreusement ennuyant, dit-elle dans un sourire. Mais je sais pourquoi j'ai payée ce prix, et je le trouve juste. Je suis celle qui devait protéger la descendance des Halliwells. J'étais… Leurs être de lumière… Résultat, sur neufs, sept sont morts, un est devenu la source du mal et le dernier est totalement névrosé, lui sourit-elle.

-Je comprends madame mais…

-Alors la discussion est close, sev.

Il lui sourit tristement.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Je sais. Merci beaucoup.

Il hésita.

-Pour Joshua et Morgan...

-je m'en occuperais! Allez-y! Vos élèves ne vous feront pas de cadeau si vous vous absentez trop longtemps professeur. Votre classe va être saccagée.

Elle sourit et Severus le lui rendit timidement. Il sortit en fermant la porte.

Héléna soupirât. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur son bureau en chêne massif.

-Aoutch…

Elle resta un instant comme ça puis se redressa. Elle soupira de nouveau.

-Tu compte restait encore longtemps à m'observer comme ça…Wy?

Wyatt apparut dans une nuée d'orbe noir, et rit doucement. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bureau devant Helena qui le regarder, dubitative.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Assez pour savoir que les frères Ridenour ont du potentiel, sourit-il à pleine dents.

-Je le savais, soupira-t-elle.

Il leva la main au niveau au niveau du front d'Héléna où une bosse faisait son apparition et une nué d'orbes bleu apparurent, tandis que la blessure se rétractée.

-Arrête de faire ça…

-Faire quoi? Te soigner?

-Déjà… J'aimerais que tu me demande avant de puiser dans mes pouvoirs auxquels je n'ai moi-même plus accès et…

-Je pourrais te rendre tes pouvoirs, dit-il sérieusement.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui.

-Non. Tu n'as pas ce droit.

Il s'avança la bloquant entre lui et le mur.

-Je suis le roi du monde magique. J'ai tous les droits Héléna, n'en doute pas.

-Tu te donne tous les droits, c'est totalement différent.

Un éclair d'agacement passa dans son regard. Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'Héléna.

-Je n'aime pas ce… Severus. Il est beaucoup trop proche de toi.

-C'est un ami, Wy. Et quelqu'un de confiance.

-Qui est opposé à mon règne, dit-il froidement.

-Il n'a jamais rien fait contre toi, et il obéit. Tu n'as rien à attendre de plus de mes enseignants, Wy, lui dit-elle froidement.

Il soupira.

\- Qu'es ce que vous avez à tous vouloir me défier aujourd'hui?!

Héléna hésita.

-Tu parle de Chris… N'est-ce pas? Il est revenu?

Il la regarda et sentit l'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Qui te l'a dit?

-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Tes démons ne sont pas si fiables que tu voudrais le penser.

-Il est revenu, dit-il après un temps.

Elle soupirât de soulagement.

-Ou est-il ? Es ce qu'il va bien?

Il s'approcha d'Héléna et la bloqua contre le mur. La respira de cette dernière se bloqua un instant, puis elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Il va bien. Pour l'instant. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Chris. C'est mon affaire. Je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas vu ma femme depuis plus de deux jours Héléna Halliwell ?

Elle soupirât sachant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.

-J'ai eu pas mal de travail…

Il lui attrapa les mains et l'immobilisa.

-Cette aubaine…

-Je ne t'évite pas Wy… Mais depuis que tu as mis ces démons dans l'école…

-Ca va être de ma faute? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-De la faute de tes démons, oui! Répondit-elle.

Il la regarda, puis sourit, d'un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle. Elle baissa la tête.

-Alors peut être que je devrais nommer quelqu'un d'autre à la tête de cette école…

\- Quoi?!

Elle releva violemment la tête, Wyatt ne la lâcha pas.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Wyatt… j'ai fait tous ce que tu m'as dit! Tu ne peux pas me retirer ça! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette école!

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans le coin de ses yeux. Il la fixa, en souriant. Puis il captura doucement ses lèvres. Il lâcha ses poignets et la rapprocha tendrement de lui. Héléna se laissa faire et au bout d'un moment lui rendit son baiser et son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment elle s'éloigna rompant ainsi le baiser et baissa la tête, les lèvres rougit, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna.

-Soit à la maison ce soir Héléna, lui-dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis il disparût dans des éclipses noires, et Héléna laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière elle.

* * *

Chris avait été transporté dans une grande pièce sombre. Sans fenêtre, ni porte. Seul une légère source de lumière émanait d'une torche comme le mur d'en face. Une cellule pour son corps, pour son esprit -la pièce était vide- mais également pour sa magie. Cette dernière était canalisé par un lourd collier qui avait était fermement serré autour de son cou et qui aspirait tout l'énergie magique que Chris pouvait avoir. Il n'avait plus rien. Fini le traitement de faveur. La vraie torture allait commencer et Chris le savait.

Peu importe ce que Wyatt pensait lui faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouver dans une de ces cellules, pris au piège. Mais la dernière fois... On était venu le chercher. Bianca, bien évidement. Mais aussi son oncle, Coop, qui n'était jamais ressortie vivant de ce sauvetage. Chris s'en était toujours voulu pour ça.

Cette fois, il voulait que personne ne vienne le chercher.

Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il n'avait plus personne. Son grand-père, qui était le seul autre membre de sa famille encore en vie, avait été éloigné de la ville il y a plusieurs années déjà. Il était seul. Ils étaient tous morts… Il ne lui restait que son frère. Que Wyatt.

Soudain les murs autour de lui se distordirent et Chris se figea.

Sa mère. Il vit sa mère. Vivante. En face de lui. Elle lui souriait, elle avait l'air fatiguait mais… vivante. Wyatt, le bébé Wyatt, apparue dans ses bras; il souriait aussi. Il était encore neutre, encore bon. C'était ce bébé que Chris voulait sauver.

Soudain, la vision bascula. Sa mère était allongée sur le sol. Morte. Chris voulut se précipiter vers elle mais il n'y parvient jamais. Le bébé Wyatt regardait sa mère sans rien faire, il ne pleurait pas. Puis il se transforma en sa version adulte et un Wyatt sans émotion regardait le cadavre de leurs mères. Puis il le regarda.

-Tu n'a pas pu la sauver Chris. Tu n'étais pas là.

Il se rapprocha d'un Chris paniquait.

-Et tu ne pourras pas me sauver non plus. Comment le pourrais-tu? Tu n'as pas mon pouvoir! Comment pourrais-tu battre le deux fois bénies?! Tu n'es rien. Et tu n'as pu sauver aucun d'entre nous.

Au côté de Wyatt apparurent tous ceux qu'il avait perdus. Ses tantes, ses cousines et cousins… Bianca. Melinda… Tous ceux qui avaient pu mourir à ses côté en choisissant la voix de la résistance.

-Si tu m'avais suivit, soutenu, ils ne seraient pas mort. Si tu m'avais suivie tout ça aurait pu être évité, Christopher.

Christopher se recroquevilla sur lui-même essayant de disparaître dans le sol.

-Non… J'ai essayé de les sauver…

La vision disparut mais Chris ne se redressa pas, terrasser par la peur de devoir revoir tous ces visages et la peur de ne pas avoir pu les sauver.

Plusieurs visions se succédèrent alors sans que Chris ne puisse rien faire à par subir, son esprit se fissurant peu à peu. Il ne réussit pas à se détacher de ces peurs, qui se faisaient plus forte au fur et à mesure que les heures et les jours passés. Il avait pu voir les sœurs, jeunes, celles du passé. Leurs doutes, leur rejet. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elles auraient dût! Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était protéger Wyatt… Mais elles allaient mourir. Ils n'avaient rien pu changer.

Puis de nouveau, les morts se succédant. La résistance qui tombe, anéantis. Ses espoirs. Tous les éléments de sa vie étaient décortiqués, démontés. Petit à petit.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Des jours? Des semaines? Une éternité.  
Une nouvelle vision disparût, laissant Chris recroquevillait sur lui-même contre un mur. Il était passé par toutes les phases. La colère, la frustration, la tristesse. Ne restait maintenant que le désespoir. Il attendait juste que sa se finisse. Il attendait les courts moments de répits. Son corps, tout comme son âme étaient épuisés.

Wyatt aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il allait perdre et Wyatt allait gagner. Comme toujours. Ses barrières mentales ne tiendraient plus s'il venait maintenant. Ce qu'il ferait à coup sûr, d'un instant à l'autre.

Il resta un moment sans plus qu'aucune vision ne l'asseye. Il avait évidemment reconnu la présence du démon de la peur, Barbas. Mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de battre sa peur et de sortir de ses cauchemars, la vision changeait et il retombait au point de départ. Nul doute que Wyatt avait dû accroître les pouvoirs du démon pour qu'il puisse surpasser Chris ainsi. Barbas avait beau être un démon de classe supérieur, Chris aurait du pouvoir le battre normalement.

Il essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer pour redresser ses barrières, les reconstruire. Pour protéger ses souvenirs. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire maintenant.

-Cris…

Chris leva la tête et se trouva face à la version enfant de Wyatt. Il avait l'air perdu et effrayé.

-Cris!

Il tenta de résister à l'idée de se lever pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Pour le réconforter.

 _Ce n'est qu'une illusion…_

Il tentait de se le persuader. De ne pas bouger. Des démons apparurent autour du bébé qui activa son bouclier. Ils s'acharnèrent sur lui et Chris rentra la tête dans ses genoux et appuya violemment ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les pleurs de l'enfant qui l'appelait désespérément.

 _-Ce n'est qu'une illusion…_ Se répéta Chris.

- _Tu n'as pas pu le sauver,_ murmura Barbas à son oreille. _Tu n'es que le faible petit frère, comment pourrais-tu le sauver?_

-Arrête… Supplia Chris.

Les cries du bébé était plus fort encore. Il ne put se retenir de lever les yeux. Un démon avait percé la barrière et ils se rapprochaient de l'enfant.

Chris paniqua et craqua. Il se leva et envoya valser tous les démons par son pouvoir de télékinésie, et le courant électrique qui partit du collier le terrassa et le fit hurler de douleur. Les démons explosèrent tous contre les murs mais Chris lui-même tomba violemment au sol, à genoux, les mains sur ce foutu collier.

Lorsqu'il regarda le bébé, il avait les yeux noir de la source te le fixait. Chris resta face à lui, figé.

- _Il est devenu comme ça parce que tu l'as abandonné. Parce que tu n'as pas était le petit frère qu'il méritait d'avoir. Tu n'es jamais venu pour lui._

L'enfant se transforma en un Wyatt d'une vingtaine d'année, le fixant toujours de son regard noir.

-Si tu m'avais soutenu Christopher…

Il se rapprocha d'un Chris toujours paralysé. Un poignard apparu dans les mains de Wyatt qui se pencha au-dessus de son frère. Wyatt enfonça son émotion l'arme blanche dans le ventre de Chris qui hoqueta sous la douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Puis plus rien de nouveau. Le silence. Le vide.

Chris sera ses genoux contre lui.

-Arrête… Wy, articula-t-il difficilement.

 _-Wy..._

Puis les ténèbres l'empotèrent.

* * *

Voici pour ce lonnng chapitre ;P  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D (qu'es ce que vous pensez d'héléna ? ;p Au début je ne devait pas la faire apparaitre avant un moment mais finalement j'ai écrit ce petit passage en plus... )

Merci à tous te à bientôt! :D


	7. Chapitre 6 : Pour te garder

**Chapitre 6 : Pour te garder**

* * *

-Wy… Arrête…

Il venait de voir son frère mourir dans ses bras et disparaître. Il venait de voir Wyatt mourir.

Chris posa sa tête sur le sol, là où se trouvé le corps inanimé de la source quelques secondes plus tôt. Ainsi, il ne vit pas l'air onduler devant lui et Wyatt apparaître dans des éclipses noires. Ce dernier se recroquevilla devant son petit frère et le pris dans ses bras. Chris se laissa faire, épuisé, tout en ne sachant pas si cette scène était réelle. Wyatt lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste protecteur et possessif et attendit que Chris se calme.

Au bout d'un long moment, Chris s'arracha à l'étreinte de Wyatt et le regarda dans les yeux. Le deux fois bénis pu noter qu'aucune lueur brillée dans les yeux de son frère, d'habitude si vif. Il pourrait enfin atteindre son frère! Le faire basculer de son côté, le garder près de lui comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Wyatt tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue de Chris qui ne réagit pas et baissa les yeux. Wyatt sourit et lui fit redresser la tête pour le regarder. Des larmes apparurent dans le coin des yeux de son cadet.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça… Murmura faiblement Chris.

-On n'était pas obligé d'en arriver là Chris… Je voulais juste que tu te rendes compte des mauvais choix que tu as fait.

-Tu n'a pas le droit d'être comme ça, continua Chris.

Il regarda Wyatt dans les yeux.

-Tu n'a pas le droit de te comporter comme ça. Comme si tu te souciais de moi. Pas après tout ce que tu me fais Wy…

-Bien sûr que je me souci de toi Chris… Dit Wyatt doucement. Tu es mon petit frère.

Chris tenta de s'éloigner en s'enfonçant dans le mur derrière lui.

-Non…

-Et tu te souci de moi. Je le sais. Tu penses que je dois être sauvé, mais c'est moi qui dois te sauver. Tu t'es laissé avoir par des idées absurdes et démodé Chrissy… Il faut que tu passes au-dessus de ton idée de bien et de mal!

Chris se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-C'est ce en quoi Maman croyait… C'est ce en quoi ils croyaient tous…

-Et ils sont morts maintenant. Maman, tante Phoebe, Tante Paige… Et tante Prue avant elles. Combien de génération de notre famille sont morte pour ces idéaux Chris?

Wyatt parlait comme à un enfant capricieux et têtu à qui il fallait expliquer la vie. Chris releva la tête vers son frère retenant ses larmes de frustration, de colère et de désespoir.

-Et combien sont mort pour tes idéaux Wy?

-Christopher…

-Qu'es ce que ta quête de pourvoir à de comparable avec le fait de maintenir l'équilibre du monde ?

-J'ai pris le pouvoir justement pour maintenir cet équilibre ! Si j'avais pris ce pouvoir plus tôt, Melinda ne serait pas morte! S'emporta Wyatt.

Chris se calma à l'évocation de leur petite sœur.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas tourné vers le mal, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton pouvoir de guérison et tu aurais pu la sauver.

-Dit celui qui n'a jamais pu stabiliser ce pouvoir du tout, grinça Wyatt.

Chris lui jeta un regard noir et Wyatt soupira. Il devait caresser son cadet dans le sens du poil, il n'arriverait à rien comme ça.

-Christopher, reprit-il plus calmement, j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes mon point de vue…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et sera les dents.

-J'ai essayé de comprendre Wy… J'ai sincèrement essayé au début. Mais… Je ne peux simplement pas fermer les yeux sur toutes les horreurs qui se produisent… Les démons en liberté à la surface, et les autres créatures du monde magique obligé de se terrer en enfer... Je ne peux pas juste me tenir à tes côté et te regarder torturer des innocents ou voir tes démons en torturer.

-Je canalise les démons Chris, je ne les jette pas en pâture sur les mortes comme un tyran! Ils m'obéissent car JE suis la source. Et la plupart des innocents comme tu dis sont heureux de la manière dont je dirige ce monde! Ils ont accès à la magie, qui leurs étaient interdit et caché. Sans la poignée de résistant qui me gâche la vie, les villes ne seraient pas des champs de batailles et la paix régnerait entre le monde magique et le monde mortel. Les uns seraient aux services des autres!

-Descend de ton trône et va voir si tes démons sont aux services d'autre chose que de leurs soif de sangs, ricana Chris.

Wyatt resta silencieux. Il n'arriverait à rien comme ça… Son frère était bien trop têtu. Il avait tort d'essayer de le résonner par la discutions… Il avait toujours eu tort. Il devait réduire à néant la résistance, et alors Chris reviendrait naturellement vers lui. Il devait faire en sorte qu'il n'est plus que lui.

Wyatt sera le point et Chris se sentit maintenu contre le mur, incapable de bouger.

-Je suis désolé Chris, si tu ne veux pas entendre raison, c'est la seule solution que j'ai.

Chris sera les dents et ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer pour élever ses barrière mentales, plus fragile que jamais. Il sentit les mains de Wyatt se poser sur ses tempes et appuyer son front contre le siens.

-Ne te débat pas Christopher, je ne veux pas te faire mal…

Chris rit cyniquement et se concentra. Wyatt soupira et Chris sentit son esprit envahir le siens. Immédiatement, Wyatt se jeta violemment sur la barrière mental qui se dresser devant lui. L'esprit de Wyatt engloba celui faible et fragile de Chris et il ne mis pas longtemps à le fissurer. Chris sera les dents et les larmes qu'il retenait se déversèrent finalement. Comme la dernière fois un flot de souvenir sans importance submergea Wyatt pour l'éjecter et l'éloigner, mais cette fois ci Wyatt s'y attendais et il ne détourna pas son attention de la barrière.

 _Wyatt… S'il te plait Wy_ , supplia Chris à travers leurs liens.

Wyatt sera les dents mais ne fit pas marche arrière. Il avait un moyen de détruire ses ennemies et de récupérer son frère, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il s'en voulait tout de même de devoir utiliser le lien qu'ils partageaient depuis tout petit avec son frère pour parvenir à ses fins.

La barrière explosa. Christopher cria, puis bascula au bord de l'inconscience tandis que Wyatt prenait le contrôle complet de son esprit.

* * *

Nooonnn Chris! résiste! Hein? Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire? '^'

Bref x) On repasse à un cour chapitre. La publication va surement un peu plus s'espacer vu que les vacances sont bientôt fini (T_T) Mais j'essayerais de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine ;)

A bientôt! ;)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dans ton esprit

**Chapitre 7: Dans ton esprit**

* * *

La barrière explosa. Christopher cria, puis bascula au bord de l'inconscience tandis que Wyatt prenait le contrôle complet de son esprit.

Wyatt y chercha immédiatement des souvenirs qui pourraient l'intéresser. Il remarqua tout de même que Chris essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, ne lui présentant que des souvenirs où il était lui-même présent, et par conséquent beaucoup de souvenir de leurs enfances joyeuses - ce qu'ils n'avaient, pensât-il, envie de revoir ni l'un ni l'autre vu la situation actuel des choses.

Wyatt passa rapidement de souvenir en souvenir, s'attardant peut être sans le vouloir sur le visage de leur mère, de leur sœur… De leurs tantes, oncles, cousins, qui apparaissais de temps en temps.  
Un souvenir l'intéressât.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucune démarcation de lieu mais Chris dirigeait vraisemblablement une assemblée.

-Il faut lancer une offensive! On ne peut pas laisser ce massacre impuni! Il faut les détruire à la source! Scanda un leprechaun.

-Ce n'ai pas parce qu'on a perdu des hommes que l'on doit se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Répliqua ce qui semblait être une sorcière. C'est justement une attaque contre lui qui nous a valu ces pertes ! Si on échoue, il se vengera de nouveau !

Chris était dans un coin de la pièce et les écoutés parler.

-Nous n'avons pas perdu des hommes Minda! Nous avons perdu tout un groupe. Toute une planque est tombée! Ils sont. tous. Mort! Ils ont tués les femmes et les enfants et on emprisonnés et torturés les survivants. Tout cela a assez duré! Il faut qu'on réplique!

Un élan d'appréciation s'éleva parmi le groupe.

-Non, déclara Chris calmement mais fermement.

Les différents groupes se turent et tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il s'avança solennellement vers l'assemblé.

-Des proches, des amies, voir des frères sont tombés cette nuit… Dans tous les cas, des alliés qui étaient sensible à notre cause et notre combat…

-Des personnes que tu avais promis de protéger Chris! S'exclama un homme. Ma femme et mes filles sont mortes alors que tu m'as promis qu'elles seraient en sécurités!

-Crois moi que je l'ai voulais réellement en sécurité Ben… Et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta perte… Nous avons tous perdu du monde. Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller riposter. Il sera là-bas. Nous n'aurons aucune chance. Ce qu'il nous faut maintenant c'est de la patience, et de la ruse.

\- Alors qu'es ce qu'on fait?! On se cache?! On continue à se planquer sous terre comme des rats?!

\- On gagnera. Je vous le promets que je ferais tous pour que la victoire soit notre. Que le bien triomphe de nouveau. Mais nous ne pourrons pas gagner cette guerre en attaque frontale. Déclara Chris.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre Chris, dit Ben à voix basse.

-Je sais. Et tu sais bien que moi non plus.

-Alors allons le tuer! Répliqua Ben avec hargne.

-Les gens compte sur nous on ne peut pas juste s'en servir de chair à canon! Dit une voix.

Les voix s'élevèrent allant dans un sens et dans l'autre.

-S'il vous plaît! S'exclama Chris, calmant le brouhaha.

Wyatt s'étonna de l'autorité que son petit frère avait sur ces gens. Ils croyaient réellement en lui ?

Chris marqua une pause, hésitant.

-Nou… J'ai un plan. Et je vais vous demandez à tous de me faire confiance pour l'instant. On va se faire discret. L'important est de savoir qui nous a trahis pour l'éliminer.

-TON frère à tuer celles qui m'étaient le plus chères! S'exclama subitement Ben. Il a tué ma raison de vivre et je ne resterais pas les bras croisés à attendre que tu trouves une combine pour sauver le cul de ton enfoiré de frère!

-Je comprends que tu m'identifie aux actions de Wyatt, répondit Chris apparemment habitué à ce genre d'accusation. J'essaye tous les jours de racheter ses fautes en sauvant le maximum de personne et je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu sauver ta famille. Mais chaque jour, on organise et mènent des actions pour s'opposer à lui. J'ai perdu toute ma famille à cause de ça. Alors même si l'idée de savoir mon frère mort me terrorise, je le hais autant que toi, si ce n'ai plus. Si j'en ai l'occasion je l'enverrais moi-même en enfer, c'est clair ? Mais… J'ai peut-être trouvé une façon de le sauver… Et de réparer tour le mal qu'il a fait, alors s'il te plaît, je te demande de me faire confiance… Une dernière fois. D'accord?

Chris regarda Ben dans les yeux et ce dernier sera les dents et acquiesça timidement.

-Nous te suivront tous.

Bianca s'avança et se mis à côté de Chris. Et le regarda dans les yeux, amoureusement.

-Il va tous nous sauver, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

Wyatt changea rapidement de souvenir. Il avait des visages mais pas de lieu.

Il se souvenait de l'attaque en question. Il avait envoyé une centaine de démon réduire en cendre une base de la résistance qu'on leurs avaient gentiment - sous la torture - livrés. Un petit groupe avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui, personnellement. Il n'avait fait que répliquer et faire passer un message.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'un souvenir attira son attention.

* * *

Chris fixait une fiole, se remplissant d'un liquide rouge. Il était face à un vieux magicien.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est efficace ? Demanda Chris

-A condition que ça ne vous provoque pas de violentes douleurs, dit solennellement le vieil homme.

Chris se redressa pour être à son niveau et l'interrogea d'un regard, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Ça à cet effet de temps à autres.

Chris soupira en tendant la main pour prendre la fiole.

-C'est bon à savoir… Ironisât-il

L'homme éloigna la potion de la main du sorcier.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque?

Chris le défia du regard.

-Autrement Je ne serais pas là.

Il attrapa enfin la fiole et se détourna de l'homme en se concentrant sur l'aspect rougeâtre de cette première.

-Il ne le dira pas, dit le vieil homme dans son dos.

-Ne dira pas quoi? Demanda Chris, en secouant la fiole, sans reporter son attention vers lui.

-Pourquoi il te faut cette potion.

Le cœur de Chris manqua un battement et il se retourna pour voir apparaître Léo.

Wyatt grinça des dents à la vue de son père. Léo. Comment Chris avait-il pût supporter de côtoyer cet homme… ?!

\- Ou quel noir secret tu veux cacher, continua Léo en s'avançant vers lui.

-Quoi?! Vous m'avez tendu un piège ?! Ce n'est qu'un flacon d'eau ? S'exclamât-il en montrant la fiole.

-Non, répondit le vieillard, C'est un vrai filtre. Mais il va falloir néanmoins que vous rendiez des comptes à un de vos supérieur, dit-il en désignant Léo.

Puis il prit congé, s'éloignant dans le fond de la grotte.

Chris fixa léo, légèrement inquiet avant de mettre en place son masque d'indifférence. Wyatt pouvait sentir sa rancœur, et le comprenait parfaitement. Léo, lui, le fixait durement. Puis Chris secoua la tête.

-Je te le donne si tu y tiens, dit-il en lançant la fiole à leur père. Ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Ha non ? Dit Léo en le défiant.

-Non. C'était pour les trois sœurs. Le pouvoir de Phoebe a perturbé leurs relations, Tu as bien du t'en rentre compte?

\- Tu n'espères pas me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas cacher un noir secret ?

Wyatt était en colère. Même dans le passé, Léo se comportait comme un connard prétentieux envers Chris. Être son père ne devait pas suffire à lui faire confiance! A ce moment, Wyatt compatit en pensant à ce qu'avait du être le quotidien de son frère dans le passé, et il se félicita de l'avoir ramené.

-Non rassure toi, défia Chris en s'approchant de Léo. Puisque tu te méfie de moi depuis toujours, pourquoi perdre mon temps?

-Toujours aussi insolant hein? Grinça Léo. Je devrais te couper les ailes pour ça.

Chris le défia volontairement du regard. Soudain, l'un comme l'autre entendirent un appel. Il venait des sœurs.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de Chris.

-Tu entends « papa »? Wyatt a encore besoin d'un baby-sitter. Vas-y !

Léo lui jeta un regard noir avant de disparaître dans les familières éclipses blanches et bleues.

Sans perdre un instant, Chris se retourna de nouveau vers le vieux mage.

-A nous deux. Vous pouvez refaire le filtre ?

* * *

Wyatt leva les yeux aux ciels, même si il ne comprenait pas tout à la situation, la fourberie de Chris était évidente.

Il avança rapidement dans les souvenirs et arriva plus tard dans ce qui semblait être la même journée.

* * *

Chris apparut dans le couloir menant au grenier. Paige et piper tambourinait à la porte définitivement close.

-Sort Phoebe, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée là toute ta vie! S'exclama Paige.

-Ho que si, répondit cette dernière à travers la porte.

-Phoebe c'est ridicule! Dit Piper à son tour. Ouvre cette porte maintenant.

-Nan!

Paige tapa violemment à la porte.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Chris en s'avançant vers les sorcières.

Piper et Paige se retournèrent vers lui.

-Phoebe a décidé de s'enfermer, déclara Paige avec une de ses moues habituelles.

Wyatt s'attarda sur le visage de sa tante, puis plus longuement sur celui de sa mère.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa mère… Enfin pas celle que Wyatt connaissait. Elle avait l'air si jeune… Il sourit mélancoliquement à cette vue.

-Vous pourriez juste vous téléportez non? Proposa Chris.

Piper soupira avant de tambouriner de nouveau à la porte.

-Phoebe ouvre!

-Arrêtez de me harceler, lança Phoebe.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de parler, Paige tendit la main à piper qui la prie en soupirant. Elles disparurent, Chris à leurs suite, et apparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans le grenier face à Phoebe, tournée vers la porte.

-... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai déjà tout essayée, chouina Phoebe.

-Hé! S'exclama Piper pour attirer son attention.

Phoebe sursauta en se retournant vers ses sœurs et Chris sourit.

-Bravo les filles! Alors on ne peut plus s'isoler?!

Chris se dirigea vers un fauteuil à l'écart regardant les trois sœurs se chamailler. Elles se plaignaient toutes les trois du nouveau pouvoir d'empathie de Phoebe et cela avait l'air de rendre leurs relation on ne peut plus tendue. Sa mère essayait vainement de voir le bon côté des choses et cela fit sourire ses deux fils, quel que soit l'époque. Au bout d'un moment Chris décida d'intervenir et se leva, se dirigeant à nouveau vers elles.

-Léo ne vous a pas donnée la potion qui bloque les pensées?

Chris avait pris un air surprit.  
 _Enfoiré manipulateur_ , ricana Wyatt.

\- Quel potion? Demanda Piper en se tournant vers ses sœurs.

-Quoi !? S'exclama Phoebe.

-Léo! Appela Piper.

Ce dernier apparut de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, et Wyatt grinça de nouveau des dents à sa vue.

-Ou est-elle? Attaqua Piper tout de suite.

-Tu là leurs donne! Allez hop! Pressa Phoebe. Vite, vite!

-Donne, donne, donne, donne! Dit Piper sur le même ton enfantin.

-Elles veulent la potion que tu as fait faire, dit Chris avec un regard narquois mais d'un ton neutre.

Léo lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Phoebe.

-J'aurais voulu qu'elles attendent avant de la prendre.

Phoebe le pressé en faisant de grand geste pour avoir la fiole.

-Si Phoebe à ce pouvoir c'est pour une raison, tant-il de nouveau.

-Mais on s'en fiche, s'exclama Piper.

Après un échange de regard, Léo battu en retraite en tendis la potion vers PIper qui se hâta d'en prendre une gorgée, sans voir l'échange de regard entre son mari -ils étaient bien encore ensemble à cette époque non? - et son cadet. Paige fit de même, sous leurs regard intéressée, et celui pressée de Phoebe.

Piper et Paige s'agitèrent devant Phoebe attendant une réaction.

Au bout d'un moment, les lèvres de Phoebe s'étirèrent dans un sourire.

-Le noir! Nada! Plus rien!

Elles soupirèrent toutes trois de soulagement.

-Oui!

-Alléluia!

Paige annonça presque immédiatement qu'elle devait aller finir une partie d'échec ou quoi que ce soit que Wyatt ne comprenait pas très bien, Paige et Phoebe sortirent en se chamaillant joyeusement. Chris se tourna vers sa mère.

-Alors ça marche? Pas… D'effet secondaire? Nausées ou vertige, rien?

Piper le regarda surprise.

-j'cois pas! Y'a pas de souci.

Puis elle suivit le chemin de ses sœurs, laissant Chris seul avec Léo, face à face.

-On va enfin reformer une famille unie! S'exclama Chris narquoisement, souriant néanmoins.

Léo lui jeta un regard noir, avant de sourire dédaigneusement.

-Tu te crois de la famille?

Chris tenta d'ignorer la douleur que cette pique lui provoqua tandis que Léo sortait à son tour.

Wyatt sentit la colère monter en flèches. Chris ne répondait rien?! Comment osait-il prononcer une phrase pareille à Chris ? A son propre fils?!  
Chris soupira, avant de prendre la potion rougeâtre dans sa poche et de la boire à son tour.  
Wyatt ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel secret il pouvait bien vouloir cacher à sa propre famille, mais vu l'hostilité de Léo, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi.

* * *

Soudain le souvenir se brouilla. Chris était assis en tailleur, seul, dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. La pièce était sombre, quasiment vide, le meuble principal étant le lit sur lequel il se trouvait.

Un bruit se fit entendre à la porte, et Chris sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

-Um, oui, dit-il faiblement avant de se racler la gorge.

Un homme entra et Chris se leva hâtivement. Wyatt le reconnu immédiatement et la colère se fit plus vive.

-Severus! S'exclama son cadet.

Il se précipita et ferma la porte derrière le visiteur.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là?! Tu es totalement inconscient! On ne t'a pas suivie au moins!?

-Calme toi Chris, dit-il calmement, non on ne m'a suivi. C'est Héléna qui m'envoie. Elle veut te parler. Elle veut savoir si tu as considéré son… Idée. Si tu y as réfléchie…

Chris soupira et se passa la main derrière la tête, tandis que Wyatt se figeait au nom d'Héléna.

Severus était froid et attendait une réponse.

-Héléna ne laissera pas un massacre comme celui de la semaine dernière se reproduire, trop d'innocent sont tombés…

-Je pensais que vous aviez décidés que l'école de magie resterait neutre ? Ironisa Chris. Qu'elle ne voulait plus s'opposer à Wyatt pour gagner sa confiance?

Severus se renfrogna.

-Je ne suis pas là pour décider de si Héléna a eu raison ou tort de s'éloigner du conflit, mais elle n'a jamais cessé d'œuvrer pour le bien de tous. C'est en faisant des recherches qu'elle a eu cette idée…

-Grandiose idée.

-Qui pourrait résoudre tout et reformer l'équilibre du monde. Et qui d'après elle lui permettrait de sauver Wyatt, sans pour autant le trahir.

-Et bien qu'elle le lui propose! Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi de sa "non trahison"! S'exclama Chris ironiquement.

-Ne soit pas si condescendant et si dur avec elle. Elle tient à toi autant qu'elle tient à Wyatt…

Chris ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Il marqua un temps et soupira à cette idée.

-Dit lui que… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Mais quelqu'un ici devra être au courent.

Severus marqua une pause.

-Bianca?

Chris acquiesça.

-Tu aurait pût choisir n'importe qui, et tu choisis un Phoenix!? S'agaça Severus.

-Elle est déjà au courant, je l'ai consultée pour prendre ma décision.

-Maître?

Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Ces mots ne venaient pas du souvenir. Ils se répétèrent plusieurs fois, avant que Wyatt compris qu'ils venaient de l'extérieur. Il se concentra et sortie peu à peu du souvenir qui défilé toujours, et finit par sortir de la tête de Chris.

* * *

Il Ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de Chris qui gémit faiblement. Son petit frère était pale et respirait faiblement, des marques de larmes précédemment déversés sur les joues. Il avait les yeux à demi ouvert et fixait Wyatt clairement blessé et résigné. Mais également inquiet, ce dernier point étant surement du au dernier souvenir auquel il avait pu accéder.

Wyatt se détourna et vis un ange de la mort. Il était peu assuré et visiblement effrayé de le déranger ainsi. Et il avait raison de l'être.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour me déranger ainsi, Démon, menaça Wyatt.

Il se redressa et l'ange noir déglutit.

-C'est… C'est Edworth qui m'envoie. Une activité anormale a été détecté au manoir, maître, dit-il faiblement.

-Et cet incapable ne peut pas gérer ça seul? Siffla Wyatt.

-Il semblerait qu'un nouveau portail se soit ouvert, maître.

-Un portail? Insista la source, ne voyant pas la suite venir.

\- Du… Du passé maître, certain affirme qu'ils ont vu….

-Alors?! Menaça Wyatt.

-Les sœurs Halliwell maître… Terminât-il faiblement.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils et se tourna immédiatement vers Chris une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête, fixant le démon, et Wyatt n'était pas certains de comprendre l'expression qu'affiché Chris. De l'espoir? De l'inquiétude? De la peur? Peut-être tout cela à la fois.

-Bon dieu Christopher… Qu'es ce que tu as fait?! S'exclama Wyatt hors de lui en grinçant des dents.

Chris se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard hautain, plein de défis.

La source lui jeta un regard noir, au sens le plus propre du terme, avant de s'éclipser, suivit de près par l'ange noir.

* * *

 **Presque tout les dialogues du passé sont tirés de l'épisode 5 de la saison 6.** ( Et franchement, c'était une horreur à retranscrire x) ) Au debut il ne devait y avoir que le moment où les sœurs prennent la potions, mais en parcourant l'épisode je suis retombé sur le passage entre Chris/Léo et j'ai fait : "hooo! Oui il faut que je mette ce passage *O*". J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ça trop long, et je vous assure que ça aura de l'importance pour la suite que Wyatt ait ce genre d'information sur la vie de Chris ;3

J'ai remarquée aussi que je faisais les titres des derniers chapitres celon le point de vue de Wyatt. C'est pas volontaire mais c'est amusant 8D (non? Ok... U...u)

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensés et tout et tout! Vos avies, vos idées, vos critiques!:D Merci à ceux qui en laisse déjà :D Et à Hinata qui en laisse à chaque fois ;D ( Non c'est pas vrai! je ne te force pas à le faire *_* *PrivateJoke* ^.^)

(en +: J'ai lu une interview de Drew Fuller hier (Chris), vous saviez que Alyssa, Rose, Brian et Holly ( et toute l'équipe en général) n'était pas au courent que Chris était le fils de Piper et léo sur le tournage ? :O J'ai trouvé ça trop bien comme initiative de la part des producteur! Seul Drew était au courant pour que tous ai des réactions au plus prés de leurs personnages. Fou non ? ( bon ça ça l'ai vraiment non ? xP) )

* * *

 **Réponse au review Anonyme :**

 **Delphine :**

Oui mais je pense que Wyatt est trop obtus pour s'en rentre compte ;p Et les sœurs débarquent! Merci pour tes Reviews :D

 **Lili :**

Je comptait pas accordait un grand rôle à Sev, c'était plus une référence pas du tout subtile ( école de magie tout ça x) ) Et il n'a pas la même attitude que le vrai. Mais je me suis dit, quitte à l'avoir appelé comme ça, autant le faire jouer double jeu ;D Donc il va avoir un peu plus d'importance que prévu !

Pour Héléna, son histoire sera développé ultérieurement. Au début je voulais la faire apparaître que plus tard, mais je me suis dit qu'elle sortirait un peu de nul part, donc je l'ai introduit plus tôt avec ce petit passage. Et de la même manière que Severus, je lui ai ajouté une fonction ;D Pour ses sentiments je ne te répond pas car ce seras une grande question pour Wyatt (et il pourrait entendre tu comprend u_u ) x) Bref, tes questions auront leurs réponses ;D merci de me suivre ! A bientôt ! :D

* * *

Et euh.. Ba oui voilà... à la semaine prochaine! :D

Bisous à tous ;3


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ombres d'un autre temps

**Chapitre 8: Ombres d'un autre temps**

* * *

-Tu es sûr que ça va marcher cette fois Phoebe ?

Piper était arrivée, Wyatt dans les bras, derrière sa sœur qui finissait d'écrire une formule.

-Je l'espère, s'exclama cette dernière. Sinon je suis à cours d'idée.

-La potion est prête!

Peige entra dans le grenier triomphante, la potion à la main.

-Très bien répondit Piper.

Elle posa Wyatt dans son parc, prit une craie sur la table du grenier et se dirigea vers le mur pour repasser sur les traits d'un triquetra à moitié effacé. Une fois fini, elle soupira et se recula. Phoebe se plaça derrière et peige à ses côté.

-Bien, récapitulons, dit Piper. Formule?

-Ok, dit Phoebe en montrant la feuille.

-La potion?

-Si jamais on perd nos pouvoirs, elle devrait nous les ramener, répondit Peige triomphante en secouant la potion bleuté. Normalement… Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

-Ok, dit Piper en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai les potions pour se défendre au cas où, et la formule de Chris pour revenir.

-Ainsi qu'un objet personnel de Chris, ajouta Peige en levant un collier de perles noirs, et le pendule pour le retrouver...

\- On n'oublie rien ? Demanda Piper.

-Il me semble qu'on peut faire la tentative, dit Phoebe alors que Peige acquiesçait.

-Léo? Appela Piper tout en se dirigent vers le parc de Wyatt.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras tandis que Léo apparaissait dans un flot d'éclipses bleu. Elle embrassa son fils et le serra contre elle avant de le faire glisser dans les bras de Léo.

-Si ce coup-ci ça fonctionne…

-Oui je sais, coupa Léo. Une semaine.

-On fera attention Léo…

-Je sais que vous le ferez mais…

-On en a déjà parlé. Chris nous as déjà sauvé et il a pu être maladroit de nombreuses fois, il n'a rien fait d'autre que de vouloir nous aider nous et notre fils…

Léo soupira, lasse d'entendre ça ces derniers jours. Mais il ne pouvait pas dissuader les filles d'y aller. Même lui sentait que c'était important… Même si ce satané être de lumière lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il n'avait jamais eu de vraies preuves d'un quelconque mensonge sur le fait de sauver Wyatt… Donc oui… Ils lui devaient bien ça…

-Une semaine, dit-il en les regardant toute les trois une par une. Si vous n'êtes pas revenue, j'utiliserais la formule.

Piper hocha la tête puis se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils.

-Maman ne part pas longtemps mon chérie. Tu seras sage avec papa ?

Le petit garçon se secoua dans les bras de son père. Piper s'avança et posa un baiser tendre sur son front avant de s'éloigner. Léo sera son fils contre lui et regarda son ex-femme se diriger à côté de ses sœurs devant le triquestra.

Phoebe leva la feuille entre ses sœurs et elle et elles lurent en cœur la formule.

 _ **Ecoutez nos chants et nos rimes**_

 **Répondez à ce désir brûlant**

 **Retrouvez celui qui a su nous guider**

 _ **Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime.**_

Le Triquesta s'illumina d'éclipse bleuté.

-Ça fonctionne! S'exclama Peige.

Piper regarda un nouvelle fois vers son fils et Leo.

-Faites attention à vous, suppliât-il.

Piper hocha la tête et sourit. Elle attrapa les mains tendues de ses sœurs, et toutes trois disparurent à travers le portail.

* * *

Les trois sœurs trébuchèrent un peu lorsqu'elles atterrirent dans le même grenier, vide de toute présence. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était clairement tombée. Les meubles étaient pour la plupart abîmés voir éparpillés sur le sol, signe d'une lutte plus ou moins ressente.

Peige s'avança et observa intriguée l'hologramme du livre des ombres sur son support. Elle tendit la main qui passa alors à travers. Phoebe s'avança vers une poutre décrochée, dont le pic se dressé vers le haut et semblé encore porter la marque de sa victime.

-Comment savoir si on est à la bonne époque? Demanda Peige.

-Le grenier ressemble à ce qu'il était dans ma vision… Mais je ne peux pas en être certaine répondit Phoebe. Mais…. Ajouta t-elle après un temps, il me semble que c'est là que… Bianca est morte…

Elles restèrent silencieuse un instant, peu sûr de la marche à suivre maintenant qu'elles étaient là.

-La potion, dit alors Piper en sortant de ses pensées.

-ah oui! Dit Peige en la sortant de sa poche.

Elle l'ouvrit, en bu une gorgé et la fit passer à ses sœurs qui firent de même.

Peige s'éclipsa alors et réapparut quelques pas plus loin tandis que piper faisait exploser un des rares vases encore debout.

-Bon, c'est toujours ça! déclara Peige fière d'elle.

Soudain l'air ondula et trois démons apparurent devant elles.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, s'exclama rapidement un des démons.

-Excusez-nous… Nous sommes un peu perdu, tenta Peige en souriant timidement. Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous sommes...? Et à quel épo…

-Ne vous moquez pas de nous sorcières! Siffla un second en faisant apparaître un couteau dans sa main.

Peige lui fit un sourire gêné et crispé tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Déclinez votre identité !

Piper réagit immédiatement et le fit exploser.

-Pas le temps pour les explications, dit-elle en souriant faussement.

Les deux autres firent rapidement apparaître des boules d'énergie dans leurs mains. Phoebe lança une des potions qui en fit exploser un. Le dernier les regarda et disparût hâtivement.

Phoebe soupira.

-Il vaut mieux partir d'ici… Le manoir semble à la prise des démons.

-Où est-ce qu'on peut aller? Demanda Peige tandis que ses deux sœurs lui prenaient les mains.

Elles hésitèrent.

-Au P3, dit Piper.

Peige hocha la tête et elles s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

 **N** on pas taper! /o/ Je suis désolé du retard ! Mais voilà enfin la suite ^^ (comment ça il est court ?! o_o )

Je risque d'avoir régulièrement un peu de retard en ce moment étant donné que je suis en périodes intensive d'examen (pendant 6 semaines u_u") donc je n'ai pas trop de temps pour retranscrire ( en sachant que j'écrit une première fois sur feuille, puis réécrit en modifiant sur l'ordi, et je le refait passer sur un autre logiciel pour relire et corriger les fautes et enfin je le met sur , donc ça me prend un peu de temps u_u ) .

De plus... La j'en suis au chapitre 12, mais je n'aime pas trop comment j'ai fait le passage entre le chapitre 9 et 12, donc je vais re-modifier tout ça et il me faut assez de marge pour modifier les chapitres précédent aussi, donc je pense que le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau dans 1 semaine/1 semaine et demi (max 2 promis ... )

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez du caractère des filles :D ( et si vous les trouvés assez fidèle à la série..? ^^)

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mon ange

_Surpriiise! Pour me faire pardonner du retard du précédent chapitre, en voici un autre dans le même week end \o/ ~_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Mon ange**

Piper, Phoebe et Peige apparurent au milieu d'un champ de ruine. On pouvait y voir les vestiges de ce qui fut le P3, mais le lieu n'était à présent qu'un capharnaüm remplie d'impacts et de traces d'un combat sans merci.

L'aîné de la fratrie s'avança et enjamba les débris pour arriver au niveau de ce qui fut le bar.

-Je ne sais pas si nous sommes dans le futur de Chris, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je dois être morte pour avoir laissé cela arriver.

Phoebe arriva jusqu'à elle et essaya de réconforter sa sœur en lui pressant le bras et en lui souriant mélancoliquement. Elles se turent un moment toutes les trois le temps de digérer l'information.

-Léo, dit doucement Piper.

Phoebe regarda Peige.

-Vous pensez qu'il peut… Toujours être là ?

-C'est un ange, dit Piper. Un fondateur même maintenant. Enfin… Dans notre maintenant… On peut toujours compter sur lui pour nous venir en aide, pourquoi ne serait-il pas là cette fois?

-S'il ne vient pas…. Commença Phoebe.

-Ça ira, dit Piper. Appelons le juste.

Le cœur de Piper se sera et elle prit une inspiration avant de regarder vers le plafond.

-Léo?

Elles attendirent mais rien ne se passa. Piper se mordit la lèvre et elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer et la peur lui enserrer la poitrine.

-Léo, si tu es là répond nous! S'exclama Phoebe en levant son regard.

-On aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide… ! Ajouta Peige.

Soudain les éclipses bleu et blanches familières apparurent au centre de la pièce.

Piper eu une forte envie de se jeter à son cou et de le frapper pour le temps qu'il avait mis à répondre. Mais… Ce n'était clairement pas le Léo qu'elles avaient quitté. Vêtu de la familière robe dorée des fondateurs, l'homme qui les regardé, autant ébahie qu'elles ne l'étaient, avait certes l'air de n'avoir pas vieillit, mais était aussi clairement marqué par les années. Soudain son regard se fit noir et une boule d'énergie apparût dans sa main.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Léo agressivement.

Elles se regardèrent. Piper s'avança.

-Est-ce que… Tu me reconnais ?

-Si c'est un piège c'est extrêmement fourbe de ta part, même pour toi, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

-Ce… Ce n'ai pas un piège, Léo, l'interrompit Piper le plus calmement possible.

-Mais avant qu'on ne puisse t'expliquer, dit Phoebe en s'avançant doucement, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire… l'année…? Dans laquelle nous sommes?

Le fondateur se figea de nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et la boule d'énergie s'évapora d'elle-même.

-Vous venez du passé, souffla Léo perdu.

Elles ne dirent rien et attendirent que Léo assimile l'information.

-Pourquoi es ce que vous avez fait ça?! S'exclama-t-il subitement.

-L'année Léo, demanda Phoebe timidement.

-Quoi?! Euh… 2026, Mars 2026…

-Ça semble correspondre, dit Peige après un temps.

-Correspondre à quoi?! S'impatienta le fondateur.

Il était agressif et tendu. Piper regardait l'homme qu'elle aim… Qu'elle avait aimée, le père de son fils, sans le reconnaître.

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre au dehors. Léo sembla encore plus agité.

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici... Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Venez, dit-il abruptement en tendant la main.

Les trois sœurs s'approchèrent. Lorsque la main de Piper effleura celle de Léo, ce dernier sursauta et la regarda tristement avant de reprendre un masque neutre.

Ils s'éclipsèrent.

Ils réapparurent dans des souterrains. Non… Pas n'importe quels souterrains…

-On est en Enfer ? S'exclama Peige. Pourquoi?!

\- De quelle année êtes-vous? Demanda immédiatement Léo en commençant à marcher.

Elles le suivirent sans poser de questions.

-2004, répondit Phoebe.

-Et je vous ai laissé venir?! Dit-il en s'arrêtant si subitement que Peige faillit presque s'écraser contre lui. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça !

-On ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, dit la benjamine en lui lançant un regard vexé.

-Nous sommes venu chercher Chris. Chris Perry, dit Phoebe calmement.

Léo se tourna vers elle et grinça des dents, son regard prenant une teinte noire.

-Qu'es ce qu'il a fait encore celui-là?! Marmonna Léo, plus pour lui, mais avec une colère non contenue.

-Il est venu du futur… De… Ce présent, se corrigea Phoebe, pour nous prévenir qu'un démon allé attaquer Wyatt… Il est venu nous prévenir et le protéger.

Léo ne comprenait clairement pas ce qui fit se froncer les sourcils de Piper.

-Attaquer Wyatt? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Piper s'avança vers lui en soupirant.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à perdre… D'après ce qu'on sait, Chris est en mauvaise posture. Il est venu nous prévenir de ce danger qui menacé notre fils, Léo. Mais une femme, un… Phoenix est venu du fut… De ce temps et l'a ramené de notre temps à son époque, ici donc normalement, Précisa Piper en s'emmêlant. Bref! Phoebe a eu une vision, un démon de ce temps à menacé Chris et l'a empêché de revenir vers nous… Vers le passé. Nous avions une dette envers lui et nous ne voulons juste pas le laisser mourir comme ça… On est donc… Venu le chercher… Pour le ramener avec nous.

Léo les regarda une par unes, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'es ce que vous as dit Christopher exactement?

-Chris Perry, je viens du futur! Imita Peige grossièrement.

Phoebe et Piper sourirent de cette imitation.

-Il est venu sauver Wyatt d'un démon, reprit Peige, et pour cela nous envoie chaque jour à la chasse d'un nouveau suspect potentiel. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'on sait de monsieur mystère. Ha si ! On à apprit dernièrement que c'était un sorcier en plus d'être un être de lumière !

Léo soupira.

-Et a quoi ressemblé le démon de ta vision Phoebe? Demanda Léo en grinçant des dents.

-Euh… Grand… Les cheveux bouclés… Blonds. Des vêtements noirs, ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Léo soupira de nouveau, plus lourdement, puis les regarda durement.

-Vous ne pouvez rien pour Chris. Vous devez rentrer à votre époque.

-Léo, dit Piper froidement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer ces 20 dernières années, mais si quelque chose menace mon fils, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver les bras croisés!

Léo sourit devant la détermination de Piper - et aussi du double sens de sa phrase, ne sachant pas quel fils elle essayait de sauver en réalité. Même si il tentait de garder la tête froide et les idées claires, son cœur se serré à la vue des trois sœurs disparut. Encore jeune et préservées de tous ces malheur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas les aider. Vouloir changer le futur était quelque chose d'inconscient, même un futur comme le leurs! Il n'aimait pas penser à Chris comme son fils et il était hors de lui que cet idiot ait fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé que de retourner dans le passé. Il comprenait pourquoi les trois sœurs n'étaient pas au courent des choses les plus importantes. Il avait pris sa décision il y a bien longtemps. Il s'était éloigné du conflit et personne n'avait rien fait pour l'y en empêcher. Sa vie d'ermite lui convenait, il avait ses erreurs à ruminer et ses remords à faire taire, mais il ne changerait pas de cap. Pas maintenant.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire pour le sauver si tu meurs ici, Piper. Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui. D'ailleurs, il ne lui arrivera rien de bien fâcheux. Ce… Démon ne le tuera pas.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir? Demanda Peige en croisant les bras.

-Parce qu'ils ont un lien très fort. Chris est… Plus ou moins… Lié à lui.

-Ils sont ensemble ?! S'exclama Phoebe.

-Quoi? Non! Non certainement pas! Se reprit Léo.

-C'est bon. Stop. Dit Piper. Léo… Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ou pas?

Il regarda son âme sœur dans les yeux. Son cœur se sera mais il ne vacilla pas.

-Non je ne vous aiderais pas.

Le cœur de Piper se sera à son tour.

-Bien, dit-elle sans rien laissé paraître. Alors nous n'allons pas perde plus de temps.

Phoebe et Peige se rapprochèrent de leur aîné.

-Merci pour les… Informations, dit Piper. Peige?

Peige pris les mains de ses sœurs.

-Non! S'exclama Léo. Vous ne pouvait définitivement pas rester dans ce temps! Ici vous… Vous êtes toutes les trois mortes. Si vous rester vous risquez de menacer l'équilibre du temps. De créer des paradoxes !

-On regardera un épisode de Doctor Who pour savoir comment arranger les choses, sourit ironiquement Peige en hochant la tête.

-Léo … Je sais que tu veux nous aider. Mais notre décision est prise et nous allons retrouver Chris et le sauver.

-Je pense que nous, nous pouvons vous aider pour ça.

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix. Alors que Léo grognait de mécontentement, un groupe de quatre personnes s'avançaient vers eux, un homme à leurs têtes. C'était lui qui avait parlé. Il était grand, élancé. Il avait les cheveux blanc court, en pétard, et des oreilles anormalement pointues. Il portait une tunique sombre et regardé les trois sœurs en souriant malicieusement.

-Bonjours mesdames ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est une agréable surprise de vous trouver ici! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Ainsi que toi, Fondateur !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Peige.

-Je suis Hatchet Laufeyson, sourit-il, pour vous servir ! Je suis un ami de longue date de Chris, et l'actuel chef de la résistance!

* * *

 **B** on ok faut que j'arrête de faire des références xD (Mais harry potter et doctor who j'étais obligée quand même! xD Bon Hatchet c'est parce que je suis en train de me relire tout "Bend around the wind" (une Fanfic advengers Tony/loki que je vous conseille :3 -Mais raiting M- ) et l'inspiration de ce perso au niveau du caractère, vient de là, et Laufeyson est le nom de famille de Loki voilà :P)

Bon à partir de là, j'ai plus d'avance du tout du coup vu que je change totalement de direction par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu (donc j'ai plus du tout de note et de chapitre d'avance ce qui m'embête u_u)

Je ferais au mieux et je posterais au plus vite !

Merci pour tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et merci pour les reviews! :D

* * *

 ** _Réponse_** ** _review anonyme :_**

 _Lilie : (tient tu as rajouté un e? xD) du coup une suite plus tôt que prevu ;D Et je ne sais pas vraiment pour autres enfants Halliwell... Il va il y avoir d'autre souvenir de Chris ou de Wyatt ça c'est sur... Mais je ne sais pas si je les développerait dedans ^^ On verra ;3 En tout cas, merci de laisser des reviews à chaque fois, ça fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis! :D_

* * *

 **Merci et à bientôt ! :D 3**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le monde libre

**Chapitre 10 : le monde libre**

Wyatt était réapparut dans sa salle du trône, suivie de l'ange de la mort. Il était hors de lui. Les seules explications qu'il avait pour que les sœurs Halliwell soit présentes dans ce temps étaient soit que Chris avait modifié quelque chose dans le passé qui avait empêché leurs morts, mais il supposa alors que ses souvenirs auraient dût changer; soit, et ce n'était pas bon ni pour lui ni pour l'équilibre du monde, ses têtus de tantes et sa têtu de mère du passé avaient décidées de faire un saut dans le futur en ne voyant pas leurs neveux et fils revenir.

Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Chris débarquait du futur "salut, je suis ton fils mais 20 ans plus tard! Sauvons le monde!". Si Chris était né en fait…

Il coupa court à ses réflexions. Il devait agir et les retrouver, si elles étaient vraiment là. Il se tourna vers l'ange, qui déglutit en le voyant s'approcher.

-De qui vient l'information?

-D'un des gardiens du manoir mon roi, répondit rapidement l'ange noir.

-Où est-il maintenant ?

-Il est retourné à son poste je pense...

-Tu pense ? Gronda Wyatt

-Je… Il est au manoir mon roi.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils et n'attendit pas plus pour se téléporter au manoir.

Il avança rapidement dans ce qui fut le salon, alors que les robots protégeant le lieu de quelconques intrus étaient déjà autour de lui à le scanner. Il entendit l'ange réapparaître et vit les sondes se diriger vers lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaines de démons apparurent autour de lui. Il s'arrêta et se posa en chef de l'assemblé. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous, sauf un qui s'éloigna pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur dans un des angles mort de Wyatt. Ce dernier l'ignora et fixa durement le démon qui s'approcha de lui, hésitant, s'inclinant devant lui à s'en tordre le cou.

-Mon roi… J'étais de garde quand nous avons entendu une activité anormale provenant du grenier et… Nous étions trois…

-Les faits démons! Grinça Wyatt.

Il tressaillit mais il se redressa et regarda Wyatt.

-Les trois sœurs Halliwell maître… Elles étaient là… Réel et… Vivantes… Les mêmes que sur les images du musée! Je peux vous l'assurer.

Rien qu'à leurs évocations, un frémissement parcourut ses sujets et des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever.

-Silence! Aussi jeune que sur les images? Reprit-il lorsque le silence revint.

-O… Oui mon roi, dit-il en se ré-inclinant devant lui.

Il regarda tous les démons devant lui et grinça des dents.

-Je veux que cette information soit vérifiée! Faites passer le message, je veux que chaque démon de la ville soit à leurs recherches! Si elles sont là, je veux que vous me les rameniez. Vivantes. Dites leurs que Wyatt veut les rencontrer, et elles viendront d'elles-mêmes…

Ils se regardèrent incertains et ne bougèrent pas.

-Exécution! S'exclama Wyatt durement.

Ils disparurent alors un par un, s'inclinant un peu plus. L'ange de la mort suivit.

Wyatt soupira lourdement.

-Tu sais que ce n'ai pas qu'une rumeur n'est-ce pas?

Le démon sortie de l'ombre, telle un serpent et s'approcha de Wyatt. Ce dernier soupira de nouveau.

-Ça ne me choquerait pas si c'était le cas, dit-il amèrement.

-Sont-elles venues pour Christopher? Demanda-t-il franchement.

Wyatt grinça des dents et commença à marcher dans la pièce de plus en plus nerveux.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à de telle répercutions. Le problème devait-être réglé! Je ne me rappel pas d'une telle idiotie lorsque je repense à ma mère et à mes tantes!

-Mon roi, dit l'homme en s'avançant pour lui faire face en prenant un air sérieux. Ce n'est pas votre mère, et ce ne sont pas vos tantes. Vous ne devait pas vous laissez duper ou Christopher gagnera.

-Je sais ça Edworth, dit wyatt durement.

-Alors vous devez les trouver et les renvoyer dans leurs temps le plus vite possible, continua le dit Edworth en le regardant dans les yeux.

Edworth était son bras droit. Il avait plus de liberté envers lui que quiconque, excepté Christopher et Elena. Il était là depuis le début, peu avant qu'il ne devienne la source, et lui avait juré allégeance et fidélité. C'était un précieux sujet, un des premiers Hybrides entre une sorcière et un démon. Un des plus puissants de sa génération aussi.

-Je le ferais n'en doute pas, dit-il en soutenant son regard.

L'habituel sourire carnassier reprit sa place sur le visage d'Edworth.

-Je n'en doute pas mon roi. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour les retrouver et vous les ramener. J'ai déjà une idée d'où chercher.

-Prend des démons avec toi, dit distraitement Wyatt en se détournant de lui.

-Es ce que mon roi s'inquiète de ma sécurité? Demanda théâtralement Edworth en posant la main sur son cœur.

Wyatt le regarda de nouveau et leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Ne les sous-estime pas, Edworth.

-Ce serait en effet idiot de ma part, et je suis loin de l'être, dit-il en affichant un sourire qu'auparavant.

Wyatt hocha la tête et Edworth s'inclina théâtralement, comme il le faisait toujours, et disparue dans des orbes rouge et noir.

Wyatt resta un moment silencieux et pensifs après ça.

* * *

Les trois sorcières suivirent Hatchet dans les souterrains interminable des enfers, suivit de près par Léo. Seul les chuchotements des trois autres membres de la résistance, deux hommes et une femme, plus jeune, se faisait entendre dans le silence macabre.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand mur de pierre, et tous s'arrêtèrent.

Hatchet s'avança et pris un des couteaux qui était coincé dans sa ceinture. Les trois sœurs sursautèrent lorsqu'il s'entaillât la paume de sa main gauche, mais ne dirent rien. Il posa sa main contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

-Que le sang que je verse prouve ma loyauté au peuple libre.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers eux, la main toujours sur la roche.

-Après vous, dit-il en regardant les sœurs, souriant. Iona, montre leurs.

Le jeune femme s'avança sans les regarder et avança vers le mur sans s'arrêter. Les trois sorcières écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque le mur ondula et que Iona disparut à travers, le mur reprenant sa forme initial quelques secondes plus tard.

Hatchet les regarda de nouveau et leva la main en direction du mur avec un sourire moqueur.

Au bout d'un moment Paige s'avança sous le regard de ses sœurs et arriva au niveau d'Hatchet. Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes dans les yeux, puis elle prit une lourde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers le mur.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une collision mais, au lieu de ça, ressentit un léger picotement parcourant sa peau, comme si une magie puissante la juger. Digne de passer ou non.

D'un seul coup, le picotement disparut et fût remplacé par un grand capharnaüm. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'émerveilla de la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Un large hall s'étendait à perte de vue. L'espace était entièrement blanc et lumineux. Des créatures de toutes sortent étaient présentes et remplissait l'espace. Fée, troll, sorciers, nymphe, animaux magiques de toutes sortent. Des enfants de toutes espèces possibles et imaginables couraient et jouaient bruyamment. -Est-ce que c'est une licorne?! -

Son regard se leva et elle vit un grand ciel bleu sans nuage. Un arc en ciel apparut et un léprechone en sortie, se mêlant rapidement à la foule.

-c'est incroyable…

Paige se tourna vers Phoebe qui était apparu à côté d'elle avec piper et qui regardées autant ébahie qu'elle, l'environnement. Paige acquiesça doucement et retourna à sa contemplation.

Hatchet s'avança devant elles trois, Iona à son côté.

-Mesdames, bienvenu dans le monde libre ! S'exclama-t'il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il commença à marcher à travers la foule, les sœurs et Léo suivirent, ainsi que les deux autres hommes et Iona.

-Es ce que nous sommes toujours dans les enfers? Demanda Paige au bout d'un moment.

-En effet, dit Hatchet par-dessus son épaule en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est Chris qui a eu l'idée de ce sort. Il nous as fallu du temps mais finalement, on est arrivé à créer un monde quasiment, alternatif au chaos extérieurs. Les gens sont en sécurité ici et la magie est partout.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand couloir, le ciel les surplombants toujours et le capharnaüm s'éloignant. Hatchet s'arrêta devant une porte aussi blanche que le reste et ouvrit la porte.

Le trois sorcières et Léo rentrèrent à sa suite.

Il s'agissait d'un grand bureau, remplit d'étagères elles-mêmes débordants de livres en tout genre. Un large bureau en chêne massif sur lequel s'étaler de nombreux documents et feuilles, remplissait le centre de la pièce et un large siège en cuir noir prenait place derrière. Au fond de la pièce un grand escalier en colimaçon donné sur un étage supérieur.

Hatchet alla s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le siège et posa ses pieds sur le bureau en fixant ses invités.

-Appel nous si il y a un problème Hatchet, dit l'un des deux hommes.

Il acquiesça distraitement et les deux hommes partirent. Iona se percha sur un petit meuble derrière eux. Léo s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

-Bien, dit-il d'un sourire charmeur au bout d'un moment. Je suppose que vous avez des questions ?

Il pencha la tête et regarda les sœurs une par une.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda rapidement Piper. Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit qui je suis. Je suis le chef de ce lieu et de la Résistances en général. Vous êtes dans ce qu'on appelle le monde libre. C'est un lieu qui accueil tous les opposants au royaume de la Source. Les innocents comme les combattants. Et mon rôle est de les protéger.

-Il y a donc une nouvelle Source qui a pris place ? Demanda Phoebe

Il se redressa et posa les coudes sur la table les bras croisés sous son menton.

-Ho que oui. Et qui as gagné, dit Hatchet plus froidement. Il a pris le contrôle du monde d'en haut, jusqu'aux cieux eux-mêmes. L'homme derrière vous est à ce jour le dernier fondateur connu, dit-il avec un regard pour Léo et un sourire tranchant. A force de perdre les batailles, nous avons dût nous réfugier dans les souterrains, qui étaient alors déserté par les démons. C'était une idée de Chris. Il y a passé beaucoup de temps dans son enfance alors il les connaissait déjà par cœur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus doux.

Léo renifla dédaigneusement.

-Quel est le rapport avec Chris ? Demanda Paige.

-Le rapport avec Chris? Demanda Hatchet théâtralement.

Il se leva, contourna le bureau et se plaça en face des trois sœurs.

-Chris a créé tout ça, dit-il en désignant l'espace autour d'eux. C'est lui qui a créé la résistance. Chris est le véritable chef de ce lieu, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire, dit-il avec un clin d'œil à Paige. Il a créé le monde libre et sa barrière pour cacher et protéger tous ceux qui devaient l'être!

-Chris à fait ça?! demanda Phoebe incrédule.

Hatchet sourit de nouveau.

-Tu en doute? Dit le sorcier avec un air de défit dans les yeux.

Phoebe n'osa pas répondre et un léger silence s'installa.

-La barrière… Elle juge les gens à l'entrée? Demanda Paige après un temps. N'est-ce pas?

-Oui Paige, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Personne ne peut duper la barrière. Quiconque la franchie avec de mauvaises intentions risque d'avoir de mauvaise surprises. Un démon de seconde zone sera juste désintégré. D'autre pourront être enfermé à l'intérieur. S'ils sont trop puissants, ils sont juste maintenus à l'extérieur. Mais à part les traîtres, personnes ne sait où se trouve la barrière, et même eux ne le savent pas longtemps… Ce qui m'interroge c'est comment, Léo, à tu su où nous étions?

Piper, Phoebe et Paige se retournèrent vers le Fondateur.

-Je ne le savais pas, répondit rapidement Léo. Je ne connaissais l'existence de ce monde que par des rumeurs.

-Mais tu connaissais à peu prés sa position, n'es ce pas... fondateur?

-Non. Je ne savais pas où était votre monde, dit Léo durement dans un regard noir. Crois-moi que la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu était de tomber sur toi! Les filles doivent retourner dans leur temps!

-Ça t'arrangerais bien n'est-ce pas? Dit Hatchet d'un ton grinçant, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines.

Hatchet s'avança vers lui et Léo lui rendit son regard noir en serrant les poings.

-Toujours à fuir Léo. Fuir tes responsabilités et les conséquences de tes actes... Si elles peuvent faire quelque chose pour sauver Chris est-ce que tu vas les éloignées ? Est-ce que tu vas de nouveau LE laisser gagner Léo?

-L'ordre des choses à voulu cela, ce n'ai pas à elle d'interférer et..

\- Ça aurait dû être à toi d'interférer ! FONDATEUR ! S'écria Hatchet soudainement.

Léo ne vacillât pas mais son regard s'assombrit plus encore si cela était possible.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour sauver ma famille, déclara Léo. Chris…

-Chris est celui qui a essayé de sauver ta famille, coupa l'homme. Chris est celui qui essaye toujours d'arranger les choses. Tu es celui qui fuit. Qui a toujours fuit. Qui a laissé les choses arriver sans bouger, sans agir. Tu as regardé le monde se consumer de ton petit nuage. Et quand ce dernier a finalement fini par prendre feu et que tu ne pouvais plus nié ce qui se passé, tu as juste fuit, tu t'es terrer comme un rat!

-Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, Elfe ! Dit Léo en grinça des dents.

-Ose me dire qu'un des mots que j'ai prononcés est faux, susurrât-il.

Ils n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les poings serrés et les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre.

-Hatchet.

Hatchet tourna le regard vers Iona qui venait de l'appeler et qui le regardé durement. Il soupira et s'éloigna de Léo. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers Piper. Elle le regardait tristement et détourna rapidement le regard, la déception clairement présente. Léo baissa les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

 _Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu…_

Hatchet s'éloigna de quelque mètre, tournant le dos à Léo.

-Si tu as de meilleures choses à faire je ne te retiens clairement pas.

-Je resterais pour m'assurer que les filles retournent dans leurs temps, répondit-il durement.

-Peur de ce qu'elles pourront découvrir? Dit Hatchet en reprenant un sourire de façade.

-Nous resterons tant que Chris a besoin de nous, s'exclama Paige en regardant Hatchet.

-Ho! Regarde Léo, le genre de phrase que tu aurais dû prononcer!

-Ça suffit, dit Piper doucement. Léo ne doit rien à Chris, nous oui.

Hatchet regarda Piper. Il croisa son regard blesser et suppliant. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Non, elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment l'homme qu'elle aimait avait pût devenir quelqu'un laissant "le monde brûler"... Son Léo faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour chaque jour sauver le moindre innocent, jamais il n'aurait laissé le monde devenir un dixième ce qu'elle avait aperçu…

-Si seulement tu avais raison Piper, dit doucement Hatchet en lui souriant tendrement. Mais je te le concède, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

Il alla s'appuyer contre son bureau, les trois sœurs de nouveau dans son champ de vision.

-Une rumeur circule depuis plusieurs semaines sur le retour de Chris dans ce temps. Je n'ai jamais eu la preuve qu'il était réellement revenu, mais votre présence ici me donne ce dont j'avais besoin. D'après ta vision Phoebe, je sais certainement où il est. Mais je ne pourrais jamais y accéder sans vous…

-Où est-il ? Demanda rapidement Paige.

-Ici, on l'appelle le château de l'ombre. C'est là qu'est la nouvelle source, et sans aucun doute Chris, s'il l'a en sa procession.

-Non pas que je veuille que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Phoebe lentement, mais pourquoi est-ce que la Source l'a gardé… Vivant?

-Chris est une pièce très importante de la partie d'échec à la quel nous jouons. Il a des informations très importantes à livrer. Et le connaissant, il n'est pas près de laisser les informations filtrer. Mais Chris n'est qu'un homme. S'il reste prisonnier, la Source finira par avoir ce qu'il veut. Le laisser là-bas c'est prendre le risque que le peu de protection qu'il nous reste tombe. C'est prendre le risque que le monde libre tombe.

-Dites-nous comment on peut vous aider à le sauver et nous le ferons, s'exclama Piper.

Les lèvres d'Hatchet s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre…

* * *

 **H** eureusement que j'ai eu trois jour pour le sortir celui là!

Je poste ce chapitre rapidement. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, mais j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop (bon déjà il est plus long que d'habitude donc ceci explique cela aussi xD)

Que pensez-vous d'Edworth et d'Hatchet ? ;D

J'espère que ça vous as plut et aussi que vous avez tous mangés tout plein de chocolat et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Offensive

**Chapitre 11 : Offensive**

* * *

Wyatt s'agitât dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il regarda autour de lui un instant avant de reprendre contenance. La place sur le lit à côté de lui était de nouveau vide. Helena n'était pas rentrée de l'école de magie. Il grommela et ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il n'avait pas eu de prémonition, il mit donc un certain temps pour remettre ses idées et les récentes images au clair dans son esprit.

Une fois cela fait, Wyatt ouvrit les yeux, certains de la manœuvre à suivre.

* * *

Le plan était simple. Enfin… Sur le papier. Hatchet avait insisté sur le fait que leurs présences assuré la victoire qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps convoité, mais Phoebe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Et si le pouvoir des trois n'était pas suffisant pour vaincre cette nouvelle source ? A l'époque, pour Cole…

-Hey…

Phoebe tourna la tête vers sa cadette, qui lui souriait doucement.

-Ça va bien se passer, dit Paige, en passant la main sur son épaule.

Phoebe lui sourit, acquiesça et tourna la tête vers là où se trouvé Piper. Léo avait insisté pour lui parler avant de partir. Ce dernier ne viendrait pas, ce qui apparemment arrangé tout le monde, mais le fondateur essayé toujours de les convaincre elles, et surtout Piper, de faire de même.

Son aînée soupira une dernière fois, les yeux plein de déception, et tendît la main vers le bras de Léo. Ce dernier sursauta et s'éloigna. Piper leva les bras en l'air en semblant s'excuser mais la peine lui déformée les traient. Elle prononça encore quelques mots, Léo détournant le regard, et s'éloigna finalement de lui pour les rejoindre.

Elle se mit à côté d'elles sans un mot.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda faiblement Phoebe.

-Ça ira, répondit Piper trop rapidement.

-On va pouvoir y allez!

Hatchet était arrivé derrière elles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était suivie d'une petite armée: une cinquantaine de créatures magiques en tout genre semblait prêt à cet affrontement. Paige pu reconnaître Iona à son côté et plusieurs sorciers qu'elles avaient pu côtoyer les derniers jours alors que le plan se mettait en place. Au bout d'une semaine dans "le monde libre", il était donc temps de partir.

Le plan était donc simple, mais risqué. Il reposait essentiellement sur l'effet de surprise et la présence des funestes mais néanmoins célèbres sœurs Halliwell. Ils visaient directement le Château de l'ombre, où était supposé être la Source elle-même, et donc Chris.

Ils devaient tout d'abord se rendre dans une rue avoisinante, à la surface, pour ne pas que le Monde Libre puisse être trouvé si les choses tourné mal. Tous ceux qui était capable de transplaner, se téléporter où se rendre à la surface par un quelconque moyen devait transporter ceux qui n'en était pas capable.

Quand le signal fut lancé, Paige pris les mains de ses deux sœurs et elles disparurent dans des éclipses bleues. Elles réapparurent parmi les premiers dans une grande avenue vide de San francisco. Le noir de la nuit s'estompa lorsque les différentes couleurs des différentes formes de magie remplirent la rue. Des flammes rouges, des arcs en ciel ou encore des orbes de différentes couleurs illuminèrent les lieux, avant de s'éteindre soudainement. Hatchet apparut en dernier dans une orbe blanche des plus pure. Il sourit aux sœurs et fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Elles furent alors en tête d'un groupe silencieux et d'une présence inébranlable.

-Les trois sœurs Halliwell et l'union du monde libre pour aller botter le cul des plus grandes force démoniaque actuel, leurs dit Hatchet tout bas, avouez que ça à de la gueule!

Il avait un immense sourire et semblait trépigner d'impatience. Piper haussa les sourcils en le regardant curieusement, Phoebe esquissa un sourire en roulant des yeux et Paige rigola doucement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver… Charmant?

Hatchet repris un air sérieux alors qu'il se tourner vers l'assembler derrière eux. Il leva les bras et tous s'arrêtèrent.

-Mes Amis, aujourd'hui marque un nouveau jour pour notre monde. Vous connaissez tous les enjeux, nous ne pouvons pas perdre cette bataille. Soyez fort, soyez brave et que la magie vous protège et vous garde. Si la situation tourne mal, si vous vous retrouver face à la Source elle-même, ne risquez pas vos vies pour une cause perdu, vous fuyez et c'est un ordre. Si vous trouvez Chris, qui est notre objectif principale, vous le signalez par une diffusion de fumée blanche qui sera produite par la fiole qui vous a été donnée. Bien. Vous savez tous ce qu'il vous reste à faire!

La magie vibra dans l'air alors que tous disparaissais de nouveau. Hatchet se dirigea vers les sorcières et tandis la mains dans une courbette.

-Mesdames, dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Comme convenue, elles prirent sa main et ils disparurent ensemble jusqu'au _château_.

* * *

Wyatt faisait les cent pas dans la "salle du trône" de sa demeure. Edwoth se matérialisa à côté de lui et la Source s'immobilisa en attendant les dernières nouvelles.

\- L'armée des "Force libres", dit-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie, à était repéré dans une rue adjacente et est en marche vers ici. _Hatchet_ à leurs tête et, comme prévu, suivie par les trois sœur Halliwell.

-Très bien. Le piège est en marche. Chris à bien été transférer?

Edworth alla s'appuyer contre un mur et acquiesça.

-Ce n'ai plus qu'un corps vide, privé de tout ce qui faisais son essence. Sa magie, son esprit… Après plus de trois mois d'enfermement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses le récupérer en un seul morceau…

-Mon frère est plus fort que ça.

-Actuellement, c'est un légume, dit Edworth nonchalamment.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Wyatt fit apparaître une dague et le lança en direction du Démon. Edworth décala la tête rapidement et la dague se planta dans le mur à quelques millimètres de ses cheveux.

Edworth ricana distraitement et Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de tes grandes retrouvailles avec ton grand ami Hatchet.

Edworth attrapa le manche de la dague et la retira d'un coup sec du mur. Il passa son doigt sur la lame et le regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

-T'en fais pas, je ne manquerais pas de lui faire savoir à quel point il m'a manqué...

Wyatt sourit et secoua la tête.

- _WYAAAATT !_

Le cri résonna dans la tête du deux fois bénie. Wyatt se pris la tête dans les mains et grogna bruyamment. La voix était déchirante. Edworth se précipita vers lui.

-Qu'es ce qu'il se passe Wyatt? Demanda-t-il durement.

-Helena, marmonna Wyatt difficilement.

Au même moment, un grand fracas se fit entendre de l'étage inférieur de la villa.

- _WYATT, JE T'EN PRIE !_

Wyatt pu ressentir la détresse et la peur dans la voix d'Helena et un bruit de combat commença à se faire entendre. Il regarda Edworth résolu.

-Ok, va la chercher. Je m'occupe de ce foutoir. Ils seront tous sagement là à t'attendre à ton retour.

Wyatt disparût dans des orbes noirs sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Hatchet, Paige, Phoebe et Piper réapparurent devant la villa nommé théâtralement le château de l'ombre. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à quelques pas du porche.

Hatchet leva les mains et les fient bouger plusieurs fois de droite à gauche. Soudainement, un grand mur magique verdâtre, quoique encore majoritairement transparent, apparut. Il faisait le tour de la villa.

Hatchet désigna le mur aux trois sorcières dans une légère courbette.

Piper pris les mains de ses deux sœurs qui se trouvées de part et d'autre. Elle inspira lourdement et elles commencèrent à réciter la formule prévue.

 _A Travers le temps et l'espace_

 _Que le pouvoir des trois_

 _Nous fasse accéder à ce lieu d'effroi_

 _Pour que le Bien retrouve enfin sa place_

La barrière vibra. Elles continuèrent de fixer l'étendu verdâtre et répétèrent plusieurs fois la formule.

Au bout de peu de temps, cette dernière se fissura et explosa bruyamment en une onde de choc qui les secoua.

Rapidement, toutes les créatures du monde libre sortirent de l'ombre et se précipitait sur les murs désormais accessible.

Sans surprise, une vingtaine de démon se matérialisèrent rapidement et le combat s'engagea.

Hatchet se précipita vers l'entrée, éliminant facilement tous les démons ayant le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Les trois sœurs suivirent et firent de même.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, l'elfe la fracassât d'un coup de pied et elle vola en éclat. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans hésiter. Plusieurs créatures s'étaient déjà téléportées à l'intérieur et les combats faisaient rages. Plusieurs démons disparurent dans les flammes mais plusieurs des leurs tombaient également.

Brutalement tout s'arrêta. Hatchet fût paralysé dans son mouvement, et tous les membres du monde libre furent frappés du même sort. Il pouvait voir à ses côté Paige, Piper et Phoebe immobiliser dans leurs élans. Piper eu une petite pensée pour tous les gens qu'elles avaient pu figer car elle comprenait à présent ce que cela pouvait faire ressentir.

Des centaines de Démons apparurent autour d'eux. Ils étaient partout et beaucoup plus nombreux.

C'était un piège. Hatchet l'avait compris, mais trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Il reconnut la magie dans l'air bien avant qu'un tourbillon d'orbe des plus noires faces apparaître un visage bien trop familier. Hatchet grinça des dents et jeta un regard noir au nouveau venu.

Edworth s'avança théâtralement vers eux, une dague tournoyant au creux de ses mains. Il sourit à pleine dent lorsqu'il se planta devant Hatchet. Ils se fixèrent longuement et au bout d'un moment le sourire d'Erworth s'étira encore plus si cela était possible.

Rapidement il enfonça la dague dans l'estomac d'Hatchet, qui rata une respiration. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Le démon retira la dague et Hatchet, toujours immobile sentit le sang se déverser de sa plaie. Edworth fit rouler les doigts de sa main droite devant Hatchet et ce dernier s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, aux pieds du démon.

Edworth se tourna finalement vers les trois sœurs Halliwell, ignorant les gémissements provenant de l'elfe.

\- Bonjours mesdames ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est une agréable surprise de vous trouver ici! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

* * *

 ***Pas taperrr***

Au début je voulais finir avec le chapitre avec l'entrevu Wyatt/Edworth donc on ne se plaint pas et... Arf! On range les couteaux!

 **La** suite arrive rapidement (Normalement :P), et d'ici là n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos hypothèses sur la suite des événements! ;D

(L'envie de faire un spin Off de cette histoire avec Hatchet et Edworth se fait de plus en plus grand au fil des chapitres :P Qu'es ce que vous en pensés ? :P )

A bientôt! :D

 _ **Réponse** **Review :**_

 _ **Delphine :** Pour Léo et Hatchet :Tellement xD Elles sont énervante à ne pas être au courent les trois là! U_U x) Bref, comme tu le vois (lit ? x) ) La libération de Chris est un peu compromise ;3  
Pour le caractère d'Hatchet je me suis largement inspirée d'un personnage de la fanfiction Bend arround the Wind comme j'ai pu le dire. L'histoire n'a rien à voir et c'est même pas sur le même fandom, mais c'est comme ça que je voyais le bras droit de Chris, en contraste avec sa personnalité, un peu fou mais puissant; j'ai donc naturellement voulu rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et je l'ai appelée pareil. Pour Edworth... Je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration particulière. C'était dans la volonté de développer encore l'entourage de Wyatt, du passé qu'il avait pu avoir et des choix qui on pu le mener vers le mal. Edworth et Helena sont donc, parmi ceux qui se tiennent à ses côté, les deux personnes vraiment importante dans la vie de Wyatt. Je l'ai volontairement fait en écho du personnage d'Hatchet, les deux ayant un fort passé en commun, en parallèle de la relation Wyatt/Chris. Voilà ;D  
_ _Merci pour ta Review, merci de suivre et j'espère que ça continue de te plaire! :D_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Distraction

**Chapitre 12 : Distraction**

* * *

-WYATT ! Je t'en prie….

Wyatt réapparut dans le couloir de l'école de magie. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur la scène, il se figea.

Héléna était assise au milieu du couloir et serrait fermement le corps d'un petit garçon. Derrière elle, Severus en maintenait fermement un deuxième par les épaules. Ce dernier fixait son frère, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les poings fermées et les dents serrés. Les frères Ridenour. Joshua et Morgan Ridenour.

Au son de son apparition, tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même geste vers lui. Il croisa le regard d'Helena, remplie de larmes et de détresse. Et désormais, de soulagement.

-Wyatt… Sauve-le, je t'en prie. Utilise mes pouvoirs. Je t'en supplie, sauve-le!

Wyatt n'hésita pas plus longtemps et s'agenouilla à côté de sa promise au-dessus du corps de Morgan. Il attrapa la main tendue d'Helena qui sera fermement ses doigts autour des siens et posa son autre main au-dessus du jeune garçon. Il était déjà froid, son souffle était faible et saccadé, ses yeux indubitablement clos. Il posa ses mains au-dessus de son cœur, sans trouver de blessures particulières sur l'enfant.

Il sentit immédiatement la magie d'Helena pulser au contact de la sienne, l'appelant de manière troublante et rassurante. Il s'en empara et laissa les deux s'entremêler dans ses veines et dans chaque partie de son corps. La lumière blanche familière s'illumina au bout de ses doigts et la magie commença à faire son effet. Wyatt se concentra sur sa tâche et remarqua à peine Joshua se pencher au-dessus de son frère les yeux plein d'espoir.

Au bout d'un moment, Morgan papillonna doucement des yeux et lâcha un grognement en portant les mains à sa tête, alors que Joshua se jeté sur lui et l'étouffé dans une étreinte.

-Je suis désolé… Marmonna Joshua entre ses sanglots.

Morgan répondit à l'étreinte de son frère mais regarda autour de lui, perdu.

-Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Sur ces mots, et sans prévenir, Helena s'écroula. Instinctivement Wyatt la rattrapa et Severus se précipita également vers elle.

-Vous avez puisez trop de magie, déclara Severus d'un ton neutre.

Il ne l'accusait pas, c'était un fait.

-Je sais reconnaître les signes d'épuisement merci, répondit Wyatt durement.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda timidement Morgan.

-Ça va… Murmura Helena en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Elle fit un sourire timide aux deux petites têtes qui la fixée.

-Je suis désolée… Dit faiblement Joshua en baissant les yeux.

Helena hocha la tête en s'appuyant sur Wyatt pour se relever.

-Severus… Est-ce que vous pourriez raccompagner les enfants s'il vous plait ? Demanda Helena d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr.

Wyatt se redressa et aida Helena à faire de même.

-Et vous nous rejoindrait dans le bureau d'Helena juste après, déclara Wyatt.

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux sans sourciller puis regarda Helena.

-Tu as besoin du consentement de ma femme pour obéir à un de mes ordres? Grinça dangereusement Wyatt.

Severus resta un instant sans répondre puis planta son regard dans celui de Wyatt.

-Non votre majesté.

-Merci…

Wyatt baissa le regard vers le petit garçon qui venait de parler d'une petites voix. Joshua avait la tête baissé et se tordait les mains d'anxiété. Wyatt ne sût quoi répondre. Il l'avait fait pour Helena. Pas pour ces morveux.  
Il fixa les deux garçons, Morgan s'étant redressé au côté de son petit frère Il lui rappelé eux. Lui et Chris lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école de magie…

Joshua leva la tête et croisa le regard de Wyatt. Le deux fois bénie détourna les yeux rapidement, troublé. De la sincérité. Le petit garçon était sincèrement reconnaissant.

Wyatt hocha la tête et s'accrocha à Helena plus fort avant de les faire disparaître.

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans le bureau d'Helena. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la ramener à la maison maintenant. Helena se détacha de lui et alla se laisser tomber lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier. Wyatt s'assît sur le bureau en face d'elle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et la fixa durement.

-Tu m'as dérangé.

Helena ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Il serait mort si tu n'étais pas venu alors… Merci...

N'entendant pas de réponse Helena releva la tête et jeta un regard à Wyatt. Il la fixé sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse.

-Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle soupira te referma les yeux.

-Démon.

Wyatt fut surpris et se redressa légèrement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui?!

\- Severus s'en ai occupé.

\- Je me fous que ton Severus s'en soit occupé. Ils avaient ordres de ne pas toucher aux enfants !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

-Ce sont des Démons Wyatt. C'est ce qu'ils font. Ce n'est parce que tu es la source qu'ils t'obéissent aux doigts et à l'œil quand tu as le dos tourné !

-Je suis leurs rois!

Wyatt s'était redressé. Helena soupira mais préféra l'ignorer et refermer les yeux. Wyatt s'éloigna et fit les cents pas comme un lion en cage.

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose… Tous les démons que j'ai envoyés ici n'avait aucun intérêt à désobéir, bien au contraire… Qui était là quand c'est arrivé ?!

-Le démon, les garçons, Severus et moi. Il n'y a pas d'explication à avoir, s'énerva Helena toute la fatigue lui retombant dessus lourdement. C'était un démon! Et… C'était de ma faute… Ça n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir arriver…

Wyatt regarda sa femme qui s'affaissa en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait eu ces images, des souvenirs de Chris, depuis bientôt une semaine maintenant et il n'avait vu Helena que deux, trois fois depuis, entre la recherches des sœurs du passé et le fait qu'elle l'évite très clairement. Wyatt avait, après quelques questions sans réponse, décidé de repousser le problème à plus tard. Mais tout ça n'était pas normal et lui semblait étrangement lié… Il devait savoir, maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu as aidée Chris à s'opposer à moi ?

Elle releva vivement la tête, visiblement abasourdit. Wyatt la fixé le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Aider Chris? Répéta-t-elle.

-Tu as contactée Christopher via Severus pour un plan… Qui lui aurait permis de me vaincre. Tu lui a transmis ce plan sans pour autant penser à me trahir… Tu lui a transmis des informations qui pourrait me nuire… Que tu as trouvé à l'école de magie.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Wy, dit fermement Helena en se levant du siège.

Il arriva à son niveau et la repoussa pour qu'elle retombe sur la chaise. Il s'appuya au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu ne sais pas? Susurra-t-il dangereusement. Tu n'as jamais envoyé Severus à la rencontre de Christopher?

-Non! Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec Chris depuis des années! Se défendit-elle vivement.

-NE ME MENT PAS ! S'écria subitement Wyatt, son regard devenant subitement noir.

Helena sursauta ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Elle ne sait rien.

Wyatt se retourna brusquement. Severus se tenait droit devant lui sans sourciller. Le roi des démons se rapprocha de lui tel un lion sur sa proie.

-Mais toi, tu sais. Tu es allé voir Chris… Qu'es ce que tu aurais trouvé qui aurait pu l'intéresser? Et comment à tu pu entrer en contact avec lui?

-Wyatt… Commença Helena.

-SILENCE! S'exclama Wyatt sans détourner les yeux de Severus. Répond moi!

\- L'école de magie est restée neutre au maximum selon le souhait d'Helena.

\- Neutre au maximum, ricana Wyatt.

Il leva la main devant lui et Severus alla s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui. Wyatt le souleva au-dessus du sol, en le maintenant d'une emprise invisible par le cou. Le sorcier grinça des dents mais continua de fixer Wyatt durement. Severus Snape était un excellant Occlumens, mais Wyatt était un meilleur Legilimens*, seul son frère pouvait encore lui résister.

Wyatt ne mis pas longtemps à parer les défenses du professeur, malgré les protestations d'Helena, mais il douta du fait que l'homme se soit véritablement défendu pour protéger ses souvenirs étant donné qu'il trouva ce qu'il l'intéressait en peu de temps.

Wyatt sortie de son esprit et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol, la respiration haletante.

Il était abasourdi. Il se tourna lentement vers Helena.

-C'est toi qui a dit à Chris comment retourner dans le passé…

-Qu… Quoi? Se figea-t-elle.

-Elle ne se souvient de rien, dit Severus d'une voix rauque en se redressant. Je lui ai effacé la mémoire. Elle allait vous dire où était Christopher, car elle s'inquiétait et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé là-bas. Si ce Phoenix n'avait pas cédée, Christopher aurait sûrement déjà réussie à tout changer maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il doit repartir.

Wyatt ricana et lui jeta un regard plein de défit.

-Ah oui? Et comment comptes-tu faire pour le faire repartir ?

-En leurs faisant gagner du temps pour le retrouver.

-Leurs? Répéta Wyatt doucement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis les fronça durement.

-C'est toi qui orchestré cet attaque de démon... Pour m'éloigner du combat… Tu t'es servie d'Helena pour m'atteindre…

Helena se plaça entre eux en écartant les bras.

-S'il vous plaît arrêter tous les deux… Je vous en prie… Ca ne peut pas être vrai…

Elle se retourna vers Severus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… ? Tu ne te serais jamais servie des enfants pour...

-Il ne t'a jamais mérité Helena, cracha Severus. Et le fait que tu fasses tout pour lui malgré le monstre qu'il est devenu… Tu penses qu'il va changer, qu'il va redevenir l'être bon que tu as connu car tu restes à ses côté pour le rendre meilleurs, mais tu te détruis juste petit à petit en ne pouvant rien faire pour stopper tout ça. Tu as tellement culpabilisé d'avoir envoyé Christopher là-bas que tu as préférée t'enfermer et ruminer tes remords plutôt que de continuer à agir. A force de ne vouloir blesser personne Helena, tu as juste finit par ne servir à rien. A ne rien pouvoir changer. Tu es restée spectatrice de ce monde qui pourrit petit à petit, renonçant à tes pouvoirs pour te punir de ne pas avoir pu protéger tous les Halliwell, protégeant la dernier chose qu'il te restait, l'école de magie.

Helena resta figée devant les mots durs de son bras droit. C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça, mais telle qu'il le faisait, il devait ruminer ça depuis tellement longtemps…

-Je… Commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Wyatt passa devant elle en l'écartant durement du chemin, mais en attrapant fermement son poignet, la maintenant derrière lui.

-Pense tu que _toi_ tu puisses la mériter? Susurra-t-il méchamment.

-Oui, répondit Severus sans hésiter. Je ne l'aurais jamais faite souffrir.

Wyatt ricana avant de lever la main en direction de Severus et de le maintenir par la gorge en l'air.

-Peu importe que tu m'ai attiré ici, la résistance est tombé dans une embuscade à leurs arrivés chez moi. Ils doivent déjà être tous mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ça me fait juste une excuse pour enfin me débarrasser enfin de toi !

Il sera la main plus fort. Severus s'étouffa mais continué de sourire en fixant Wyatt.

Helena cria et tenta d'arrêter Wyatt, mais ce dernier l'envoya juste violemment contre le mur opposé avant de la bloquer dans une colonne d'eau. Il retourna à Severus. Ce dernier ricana tandis qu'il commençait à changer de couleur.

-Vous allez perdre, _votre majesté,_ murmura difficilement Severus, et rien ne pourra empêcher cela d'arriver. Personne n'est mort au château, car nous savions que vous nous y attendiez…

Wyatt fronça les sourcils et ricana en regardant Severus, qui était si sûr de lui.

-Je gagnerais cette guerre, n'est aucun doute là-dessus, sorcier.

Il tourna le poignet et le cou de Severus se brisa en un bruit d'os écrasé. Le corps s'écrasa au sol sous le regard victorieux de Wyatt.

Il se tourna vers Helena et la libéra. Elle tomba au sol et toussa longuement, faisant sortir l'eau de ces poumons. Elle fixa ensuite le cadavre de son bras droit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Non…

Wyatt leva les bras et soudain, les murs se remplirent d'un épais rideau de fer qui tomba par pans de mur. Il remplit peu à peu toute la pièce, fenêtre et porte comprit.

Helena fixa Wyatt sans que les mots sortent de sa bouche. Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

-Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, grinça-t-il.

Il disparut dans des orbes noirs, laissant Helena prise au piège.

* * *

* Occlumens : discipline magique qui consiste à bloquer son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure

Legilimens : technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions.

Oui désolé c'est le destin de Sev de mourir par amour T-T

J'éspére que Héléna vous soûle pas trop, elle subit un peu les événements, mais il faut la comprendre avec tout ce qu'elle a perdu ;) (Moi je l'aime bien ;p)

On arrive bientôt à la moitié de l'histoire je pense ( si ça ne change pas dans ma tête) ;D Bientôt le retour de Chris!

Les publications vont s'espacer car je passe bientôt mes exames donc les deux mois à venir vont être un peu compliqué pour moi... J'essayerais quand même de poster un ou deux chapitres ! Mais vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, c'est que je me nois dans mes cours xD Mais je n'abandonnerais pas l'histoire ;)

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent et à bientôt! :D


	14. Chapitre 13 : Hatchet&Edworth

**Chapitre 13 : Hatchet & Edworth**

* * *

Wyatt réapparut dans l'entrée du château de l'ombre et une rage froide s'emparât de lui.

L'endroit était vide d'âmes qui vivent. Seul des tas de cendres de démons qui furent, virevolté dans l'air et était visible par tas sur le sol. Aucune trace d'Edworth, d'Hatchet où des sœurs Halliwell. Wyatt poussa un cri de haine qui résonna dans l'espace vide. Le sorcier tenta de se calmer, et de respirer le plus normalement possible. Il ferma les yeux, ouvrit les bras et se concentra pour que la vision des événements viennent à lui.

* * *

L'ensemble des forces libres étaient figées dans l'espace, et Wyatt reconnut rapidement Hatchet et les sœurs. Edworth apparut dans la pièce, planta la dague dans le ventre de l'elfe et se tourna finalement vers les trois sœurs Halliwell, ignorant les gémissements provenant d'Hatchet.

\- Bonjours mesdames ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est une agréable surprise de vous trouver ici! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Edworth se retourna en entendant le petit rire d'Hatchet dans son dos.

-Tu ne peux pas juste mourir tranquillement toi?! Cracha Edworth.

-Tu as toujours était si naïf. J'ai eu un doute que W… La… _Source_ tombe dans le piège, mais toi… Tu es tellement _suffisant_ , susurra Hatchet avec mépris, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde.

Edworth sursauta lorsque l'espace se remplit d'orbe blanche et que chaque membres du monde libre disparaissaient dans les airs.

Le démon bouillonner de rage, mais ce n'était rien comparait à ce qui arriva après. Un large cercle de feu traversa la pièce, fauchant chaque créature se trouvant sur son chemin. Les démons disparaissaient dans des cries déchirants, se transformant en tas de cendres les uns après les autres. Le feu évita soigneusement Edworth, ainsi que les trois sœurs, toujours figées.

-Qu'es ce que tu as fait ?! S'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce désormais vide de tous démon, et tournant le dos aux sœurs.

Hatchet ricana méchamment.

\- Tu as toujours considérer la magie Elfique comme étant inférieur à celle des démons et des sorciers, de sorte que tu n'as jamais cherché à l'étudier, même à l'époque. _L'illusion._ C'est la magie qui nous caractérise. Je n'aurais pas risqué une seule vie des gens que j'ai sous ma protection. Néanmoins, ils ont tous acceptée de dormir un moment me permettant une projection astrale des plus réalistes.

Une boule de feu apparut dans la main d'Edworth qui bouillonnait de rage.

-Tu n'es pas plus fort que moi, cracha le Démon en regardant l'elfe avec dédains.

-Peut-être pas, admit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais je suis plus malin que toi, _Démon_.

Alors qu'Edworth allait jeter la boule de feu contre Hatchet toujours au sol, il sursauta lorsque des cristaux l'encerclaire subitement.

Il grogna se retournant vers les trois sœurs Halliwell. Elles n'étaient plus figées et s'étaient déplacées autour de lui. Il hurla et jeta la boule de feu alors que Paige posait le dernier cristal et qu'une cage de magie se formée autour de lui. Il évita de justesse la boule qui rebondit et grogna avec rage. Il regarda les sorcières, l'une après l'autre. Phoebe. Piper. Et Paige, qui aidait Hatchet à se redresser une main toujours sur sa blessure ouverte et en sang. Edworth se calma un peu à ce spectacle et sourit.

-Il ne m'échangera pas contre Christopher, dit-il calmement.

Hatchet sourit. Il avait beau être plus intelligent que lui, il ne l'était pas de beaucoup, et Edworth comprenait vite. Ils avaient une chance sur deux que son plan fonctionne. Mais il était en fait plutôt simple.

L'elfe s'était servi du pouvoir de Phoebe et de Severus pour transmettre la vision à Wyatt. Les liens du sang et les dons développés de Severus en Legilimencie avait suffi à faire une vision des plus crédibles. Severus avait alors pour rôle de distraire Wyatt, en se servant d'Héléna, isolant ainsi Edworth, qui allait mener sans aucun doute cette bataille contre Hatchet. La présence des sœurs leurs assurer l'accès au château, grâce aux pouvoirs des trois, la magie des autres membres du monde libres n'étant qu'une illusion. Elles apportaient également une crédibilité, effaçant tous les soupçons et attirant l'attention d'Edworth. Après tout l'elfe et le Démon avaient bien connue les sœurs, pas étonnant que son attention ai été concentré sur elles.

-Peut-être, dit Hatchet plus faiblement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pas toi seul en tout cas.

Edworth regarda le demi-ange, septique. Puis sourit à pleine dents.

-Vous n'aurez jamais Héléna, cracha l'homme.

L'Elfe sourit à son tour d'un air suffisant, ce qui suffit à effacer celui d'Edworth, mais Hatchet grogna durement en portant sa main à son ventre.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre la discutions dans un endroit plus appropriez? Suggéra Paige.

Hatchet acquiesça tandis qu'Edworth tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

-Cette nouvelle... source va voir tout ça du coup ? Demanda Piper soudainement.

-J'y compte bien, dit Edworth en regardant Phoebe, qui acquiesça.

-OK. Donc écoute moi bien Démon, s'écria Piper à travers la pièce, s'adressant au plafond. Tu vas nous ramener Chris, vivant et intacte, où nous n'aurons aucun mal à réduire en cendre celui-là, et toi ensuite !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la meilleure solution que de le menacer et de l'insulter, dit Paige à voix basse.

Les deux hommes sourient doucement en même temps. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et détournèrent le regard, leurs anciennes complicité leurs revenant brutalement. Un silence gênant se fit.

-Elles ne savant pas n'est-ce pas ? Ronronna Edworth subitement.

-On y va, déclara Hatchet en lui lançant un regard noir.

Paige s'approcha de la cage, Hatchet à ses côtés. Piper et Phoebe firent de même et ils disparaissaient tous de la pièce.

* * *

Wyatt ouvrit les yeux, plus furieux si cela était possible.

-Héléna… Murmurât-il soudainement.

Il se téléporta à l'école de magie.

Il arriva directement dans le bureau d'Héléna et lâcha un cri de fureur. Les rideaux de fer qu'ils avaient fait apparaître dans la pièce étaient toujours là, mais aucune trace d'Héléna ou du corps de Severus.

Il se rapprocha du siège de bureau sur lequel était épinglé un mot.

" _Demain, laisse Christopher en haut du pont de San Francisco. Helena et Edworth te seront rendues une fois Christopher en lieu sûr. Nous n'hésiterons pas à les sacrifiez, soit en sûr._ "  
Signé " _Le monde libre_ "

La source se calma soudainement et ricana durement.

-Ho non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça…. Siffla Wyatt dangereusement.

* * *

Wyatt se matérialisa dans une grande pièce vide et sombre, et avança avec assurance.

-Cela faisait longtemps Wyatt… Tu as oublié quelque chose? Dit une voix faiblement.

Wyatt s'approcha de Chris et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Christopher était faible, physiquement et mentalement. Il avait maigri. Sa magie était toujours bridée par le collier scellé autour de son cou. Ses yeux étaient vide de toute lueur et tout en lui exprimé son abandon et sa défaite.

-Si tu fais encore de l'esprit, c'est que tu n'es pas si faible que ça, mon frère, dit Wyatt en le regardant durement.

Chris lui répondit par un regard interrogateur, mais détourna rapidement les yeux pour regarder le sol de pierre sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

Wyatt s'approcha, se baissa à son niveau et l'attrapa par le cou. Christopher gémit mais ne se débâtie pas.

-Toujours pas décidé à te ranger à mes coté Christopher? Susurra Wyatt

Christopher ne répondit que par un petit rire sourd et sans émotions.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Wyatt, non sans une pointe de déception.

Il serra le cou de son cadet plus fort encore et Christopher commença à suffoquer, cherchant rapidement de l'air.

-Ton... _monde libre_ à voulu jouer avec moi Christopher. Je crois que j'ai été trop conciliant avec vous jusqu'à maintenant. Il est temps de m'ôter cette épine du pied et de récupérer ce qui est à moi tu ne crois pas ? Susurra Wyatt méchamment.

Christopher frissonna de ce ton tandis que son teint devenait livide.

-J'ai également était trop conciliant avec toi… Mais c'est fini.

Chris croisa le regard froid de Wyatt et la peur s'empara de lui.

-Voyons donc enfin où se trouve ton monde libre, _Christopher_.

Christopher essaya d'émettre un son mais seule une supplication sourde s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'il s'étouffait. Wyatt sourit et pénétra dans l'esprit de Christopher sans aucune difficulté.

* * *

 **D** ésolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre...  
j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré qu'il ne soit à nouveaux pas très long . Mais l'histoire avance ! :D Et le secret tient. Pour l'instant.. ;D Et le retours tant attendu de Chris ^^ (à moi aussi il me manquait ;) )

La publication devrait reprendre un rythme normal bientôt ! :)

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :D

Bisous bisous ~ Et à Bientôt ! :)


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le faire parler

**Chapitre 14: Le faire parler**

* * *

Edworth était attaché solidement à une chaise au centre de la pièce, un sourire dédaigneux gravé fixement sur son visage. Ses chaînes aspiraient la magie qui sortait en continue du démon qui regardait avec haine les personnes présentes dans la grande prison au mur blanc. Au fond, Hatchet semblait en grande discutions avec la sorcière rousse, et Paige semblait fascinée par l'elfe. A côté, Phoebe, Piper et Léo le fixaient durement. A la droite d'Hatchet et assise par terre, les jambes enroulaient dans ses bras, le regard fixé sur le sol, Héléna semblait tout faire pour ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé et à ce qu'il continué de se passer. Enfin, assis sur une chaise en face de lui, Severus.

L'homme tentait en vain depuis plusieurs heures maintenant de pénétrer l'esprit d'Edworth pour récupérer les informations qui les intéressés tous. Malheureusement, le démon ne les laisserait pas avoir ce qu'ils veulent si facilement.

Alors que le sorcier était à nouveaux éjecté de son l'esprit, tous deux légèrement essoufflés se regardèrent avec les yeux remplit de défis.

-J'aurais cru que le Maître n'aurais pas hésitez à vous tuer, dit subitement Edworth après des heures de silence.

Héléna redressa subitement la tête, fixant le démon avec tristesse. Tous le regardaient désormais. Severus ricana.

-Il a essayé.

-Mais le grand Severus ne meurt pas si facilement n'est-ce pas?

\- Le plan était tel que c'était la seule issue qu'il y avait pour moi. Je m'y suis préparé. C'est comme si j'avais côtoyé pendant des années un serpent venimeux, sans jamais préparer de potions antipoison. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Non? Alors pourquoi continue-tu as vouloir entrer dans ma tête, sorcier ?

-Compte-tu nous révéler où est Chris de ton plein gré ?

Edworth eu un sourire mauvais.

-Et qu'es ce que cela te fait, Héléna, d'avoir trahit Wy…

-Ça suffit ! Coupa Léo soudainement. Vous n'obtiendrais rien de lui! Ce rat ne mérite pas que l'on s'attarde sur son sort!

-Je te trouve bizarrement peu impliqué dans l'affaire, fondateur, répondit-il mielleusement.

-N'essaye même pas de me juger vermine! S'exclama Léo en s'avançant.

Piper attrapa le bras de Léo, tandis qu'Edworth riait doucement.

-Ok. Pause, dit soudainement Hatchet sans accorder un regard au prisonnier.

Il ouvrit la porte, et tout le monde le suivi de plus ou moins bonne volonté.

-Ce démon me donne la nausée… Cracha Léo.

-Enfin un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord fondateur, soupira Hatchet.

Ils se posèrent tous dans le petit bureau d'Hatchet, las et épuisé. Ce fut de nouveau Léo qui rompit le silence.

-Il ne dira rien c'est une perte de temps! Le principal maintenant c'est de renvoyer les filles dans leurs temps!

Tous soupirèrent de ce discourt répétitif. Ils l'ignorèrent.

-II craquera, dit sévèrement Severus. Je soupçonne que ses barrière mental est était déposé par W… La source elle-même…. Mais j'y arriverais. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps.

-Nous n'avons malheureusement pas ce temps, dit Hatchet en soupirant. Il peut changer Chris de place à n'importe quel moment… Le problème maintenant, c'est que au lieu de prendre tout ça pour un jeu, il va devenir imprévisible en tentent de récupérer Ed et…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Héléna qui était toujours recroquevillé et silencieuse. La mémoire lui avait été rendue par Severus et elle se souvenait maintenant avoir voulu essayer d'arranger les choses en envoyant Chris dans le passé… Mais lorsqu'elle avait eu peur pour lui, elle avait hésité à tout dire à Wyatt pour retourner le chercher et avait alors demandé à Severus de lui effacer la mémoire. Elle regrettait tous ses choix à présent et Severus avait eu raison. A force de vouloir sauver tout le monde, Chris, le monde libre, l'école et bien sûr, à force de vouloir changer Wyatt elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. La situation était maintenant hors de tout contrôle et elle ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire Wyatt tuant sans aucune pitié son bras droit, devant ses yeux. Elle avait été inutile et elle s'était juste effondrée sans rien faire de plus. Quand Severus s'était approché d'elle, elle avait cru à un rêve, cru qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit… Mais avec plusieurs membres du monde libre, ils s'étaient extirpés de la cage que Wyatt avait créée pour elle. Elle en était malade d'avoir abandonné Wyatt, imprévisible et sans personne pour le contenir… Mais elle aurait dût partir et lutter avec Chris depuis des années déjà. Son amour pour l'aînée des Halliwell l'avait aveuglé et ses remords l'avaient convaincu qu'elle pourrait sauver le deux fois bénis et le ramener sur la voix de la lumière. A présent, son monde d'illusion s'était effondré comme un château de cartes autour d'elle, et elle payait le prix de longues années d'inactions.

Héléna redressa la tête lorsque Severus posa la main sur son épaule. Il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'esprit de la sorcière dériver dans les remords. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.

-Si je peux servir à quoi que ce soit Hatchet, je…

-Je sais Héléna, dit l'elfe doucement, l'important c'est d'avoir cette information. Severus…

-J'y retourne.

-Je pourrais peut être utile... ? Proposa Phoebe. Ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois… Hésita-t-elle en regardant Severus. Si mon pouvoir peut vous servir à nouveau…Pour rentrer dans son esprit?

-Il … pourrait aider… Hésitât Severus en se retournant vers Hatchet.

Ce dernier soupira.

-Bien. Severus et Phoebe, vous allez tout faire pour sortir des info' de ce salopard le plus vite possible… Le rapport sur le pont de San Francisco ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, même si cela m'étonnerais que ce soit si facile et qu'il nous rende Chris sur un plateau d'argent… Piper, Paige, il faudrait commencer à tout préparer pour votre retours…

Alors que les sorcières commencèrent à protester, Hatchet haussa la voix et les coupa.

-Tout peut arriver très vite maintenant. Quand Christopher sera de nouveaux parmi nous, il faudra que vous retourniez rapidement dans votre temps. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la pièce commune, dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissé aucune place à des objections. Et enfin Héléna, j'aimerais te parler si tu le veux bien…

Elle hocha la tête et tous sortirent effectuer les taches demandés, Léo suivant Phoebe et Piper.

Tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations les heures qui suivirent. Au bout d'un moment, Héléna rejoignit Piper, Phoebe et Léo pour les aider. Désormais un grand triquestra ornait le mur de la pièce commune où aller et venait toute les sortes de créatures magiques. Iona avait fait son rapport, personne n'avait était présent sur le pont de San Francisco au moment demandé, mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à, tout de même, la présence de démons ou d'éclaireur, Wyatt demeurer étrangement silencieux. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24heures qu'Edworth avait été ramené et le temps s'écouler lentement sans qu'aucune information ne s'échappe du démon. Il s'affaiblissait peu à peu grâce au attaque répété de Severus sur son esprit, mais beaucoup trop lentement. C'était maintenant aux sœurs et à leurs alliées de tourner en rond en attendant dans une patience forcé, l'information décisive qui leurs permettrait enfin d'agir.

Alors que Piper, Paige et Léo était assis à la table du réfectoire à grignoter ce que leurs estomacs, le stress et la fatigue acceptaient de faire passer, Héléna vient s'assoir timidement en face des sœurs.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installer, Paige se décida à rompre le silence.

-Alors... Vous étiez la femme de la source?

-Paige! S'exclama Piper.

Héléna rit doucement.

-Ne t'en fait pas Piper. Ce n'est rien. Oui, je suis… j'étais sa compagne. Je l'ai connu très jeune et… Je ne pouvais pas me douter de ce qu'il deviendrait… Personne ne pouvait se douter…

-Un démon… Souvent ça ne finit pas enfant de cœur, dit Paige en haussant les épaules.

Héléna sourit tendrement et hocha la tête.

-C'est fou... Vous êtes exactement comme dans mes souvenirs…

Il y eu un silence sur cette remarque.

\- Parce que vous aussi, vous nous avez connu ? Demanda Piper les sourcils froncés.

\- La famille Halliwell a toujours été au centre de ce conflit, pas étonnant que les plus haut membres des deux camps vous ai connu…

-Ça a un rapport avec Wyatt? Demanda durement Piper.

Léo frissonna et Héléna fronça les sourcils.

-Par rapport au démon qui lui en veux je veux dire, compléta Piper.

Héléna regarda Léo qui baissa les yeux, silencieux.

-Tout tourne plus au moins toujours autour de Wyatt… Hésita Héléna.

-Es ce que c'est bien cette source qui s'en ai prise à lui? Qui l'a…

Piper sera les points et baissa les yeux vers la table.

\- C'est ce que vous a dit Christopher ? Demanda Héléna.

\- Ça suffit, s'exclama durement Léo.

-Si je peux avoir des informations qui peuvent sauver mon fils… NOTRE fils Léo, alors non, ça ne suffit pas ! S'écria brutalement Piper.

\- Malheureusement, Léo à raison, dit Héléna sur un ton apaisant. Mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à le sauver Piper… Les choses ont déjà changé ici, j'en suis sûr. Vous… Tu es une excellente mère Piper. Si de nombreuses erreurs ont été commises dans le passé, je suis certaine qu'elles n'auront pas lieu dans votre monde… Christopher y croit, et je ne peux qu'espérer à mon tour que le destin ne peut pas se reproduire. Wyatt est un être magique pur et... Il mérite d'être sauvé, termina Héléna faiblement.

-Si vous pouviez me dire contre quoi je dois me préparer ! Insista Piper en se tournant vers Léo. J'aurais plus de chance de pouvoir le sauver... Rien que toutes mes idées sur ce qui a pu lui arriver dépassent sûrement de loin ce qui s'est réellement passé!

Léo détourna les yeux et se leva pour s'éloigner, le corps raidit en repensant à ce qui était _réellement_ arrivé… Piper rabattit son regard sur Héléna, qui avait elle aussi détourné les yeux. Paige ne pouvait que silencieusement soutenir son aîné.

-Si seulement... reprit Piper.

Mais elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Un grand bruit assourdissant résonna dans tout l'espace souterrain. Elles se levèrent hâtivement et se dirigèrent, suivit par Léo, vers la salle commune d'où venait le bruit. Une alarme remplit l'espace. Arrivé dans la salle, les murs tremblaient et les créatures magiques couraient dans tous les sens pour pouvoir disparaître le plus rapidement possible. Le fracas se répéta plusieurs fois, à espace régulier, comme des coups de massues portaient contre l'entrée du monde libre. Ce qui devait probablement être le cas. Phoebe et Severus furent rapidement à leurs côté, fixant désespérément les pierres du mur qui constitué le passage, les tremblements se rependant jusque sous leurs peaux. Alors que l'espace était presque totalement dégagé de créatures innocentes, une armée prenait place derrière eux, attendant également que le mur ne craque, tout en espèrent qu'ils tiennent.

Malheureusement, le mur céda et vola en éclat et, la magie explosant avec lui, une onde de choc et de poussière traversa toutes les créatures encore présentent.

Dans le brouhaha, des centaines démons pénétrèrent dans le Hall si plein de vie quelques minutes auparavant et firent face à l'armée du monde libre qui se dressait devant eux.

Au centre, les démons s'écartèrent et une grande silhouette apparut à travers la poussière qui retombait lentement.

Lorsque l'air se fit plus clair, Phoebe porta ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir un cri, alors que tous se crispaient et retenaient leurs souffles. Léo attrapa fermement la main de Piper.

La source, les yeux emplit de noir, s'avança théâtralement et royalement dans le silence de plomb qu'il avait installé. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait avec satisfaction l'assemblé qui se dressée devant lui.

Tous les regards suivirent alors le bras tendu de la source au bout duquel était maintenu par les cheveux et à la limite de l'inconscience, Christopher.

* * *

 _Mais non ce n'est pas un cliffhanger. Si ? ... Bon ba peut être alors :P (me tuer n'arrangera rien è_é ) ;p_  
 _Merci à tous encore un fois et je me dépêche de poster la suite ! :D Au prochain chapitre, je pense qu'on arrive réellement à la moitié de l'histoire comme elle l'est actuellement dans ma tête ^^ (disons qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important qui coupe l'histoire en deux du moins ;) Si vous devinez j'ai des bonbons \o/ )_

 _A bientôt !_

* * *

 _Réponse review anonyme :_

 **Beresia :** Je pense que je vais reprendre un rytme de 1 chapitre toute les 1semaine et demi/ 15 jours :) Je ferais au plus vite à chaque fois en tout cas :) Et merci beaucoup ^^

 **Lily :** Bon ba tu va me trouver encore plus sadique avec la fin de ce chapitre x) Et qu'es ce qu etu n'as pas compris dans k'échange entre les deux ? :O Dit moi comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer, c'est vrai que quand on écrit on se rend pas forcement compte si c'est clair ou pas ^^" J'espere que ca ne se reproduira pas en tout cas ^^" Merci pour tes reviews~ Elles sont trop gentilles à chaque fois, ça fait plaisir ^^ Bisous !

 **Delphine :** Haha désolé ^^" Et je crois que tu va avoir toute tes réponses dans le prochains chapitre *O* Merci beaucoup :D

* * *

Merci à toutes celles qui laisse des messages, ça me motive vos pouvez pas savoir, et ca fait toujours plaisirs. Mais merci à tous en général ;D En espérent que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! *_*  
A bientôt !

3


	16. Chapitre 15 : Portail

**J e suis désolééé pour le retard ! Je crois que tout le monde à eu des vacances... Trop courte x) Enfin bon, je voulais absolument poster avant ma rentrer parce que après je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend x) Je rentre à la fac et je vais découvrir ~~ Donc plus de promesse sur les dates de publication, mais la suite arrivera toujours ;D Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre du coup, qui m'a pris beaucouuuup de temps et qui j'espère vous plaira et sera clair ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Portail**

* * *

Tous les regards suivirent alors le bras tendu de la source au bout duquel était maintenu par les cheveux et à la limite de l'inconscience, Christopher.

Wyatt rit sombrement, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes. Il s'arrêta longuement sur Léo et Piper et eu un sourire mauvais à l'intention de son père. Son regard redevient clair.

\- Tu crois redevenir quelqu'un maintenant que les sœurs sont de nouveau là, Léo ?

N'attendant pas de réponse de Léo qui serraient les dents, il se tourna vers Severus.

\- C'est bizarre... Il me semblait m'être déjà débarrassé de toi… Cafard.

Wyatt leva la main et Severus alla s'écraser contre le mur plusieurs mètres plus loin. A ce moment, le monde libre fit un mouvement vers l'avant, et les démons firent de même.

-Tutututut ! Toute cette tension ! Pfiou! Vous me stressez ! Je viens juste récupérer ce que vous m'avez pris, finit-il très sombrement en se tournant vers sa femme. Héléna, vient ici. Tout de suite, rajoutât-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

La source tendit le bras vers Héléna, qui recula d'un pas. Elle regarda Severus qui se relever avec difficulté, puis se tourna vers Chris qui était à peine conscient, étendu sur le sol au pied de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle regarda Wyatt, au bord des larmes.

-Wy… Je… Je ne peux plus…

Wyatt sera les poings et lui jeta un regard noir. Héléna baissa les yeux.  
Piper se figea. Elle avait devinée, bien sûr. Elle savait reconnaître les yeux de son bébé et ses boucles blondes. Mais l'entendre dire fit basculer quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même. Son fils. La source. Wyatt était cette source, cet homme dont tous le monde parlait, ce démon qui avait conquis et détruit le monde. Cet homme n'était autre que son bébé.

Elle bascula et Léo la rattrapa par la taille en la posant doucement au sol. Paige s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

Wyatt se retient de se précipiter vers celle qui avait été sa mère. En venant ici il s'était promis de juste les renvoyer dans le passé, de ne pas faire attention à elles, de ne pas les considérer et de les ignorer au maximum. Cela fut plus compliqué maintenant que Phoebe s'approchait de lui.

-Tu es Wyatt... Tu es le fils de Piper.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Christopher. Ce dernier regardait avec tristesse leur mère. Il la regarda à son tour. Il avait mis sa réaction sur le compte de le voir pour de vrai être la Source. Il n'avait jamais été naïf sur la réaction des sœurs sur ses choix de vie. Elles ne comprendraient jamais qu'il avait fait le bon choix, le seul choix possible. Elles étaient mortes! Elles les avaient abandonnés! Elles n'avaient pas le droit de le juger!

Mais c'était pire que ça. Elles ne savaient pas. Elles étaient en train de découvrir qui il était et ce qu'il était devenu.

-Il ne vous a rien dit.

Un silence. Wyatt partit dans un rire nerveux effrayant, glaçant tous les êtres vivants présent.

-Christopher ne vous as rien dit…

-Il a dit, qu'il voulait te sauver, dit Paige avec colère.

-Et vous pouvez donc voir, dit Wyatt après un moment, qu'il n'y a rien à sauver. Christopher se trompe. Il a eu tort de retourner dans le passé et d'engendrer tout ça. Il n'aurait pas dû me trahir et se liguer contre moi, il en à payer les conséquences. Mais tout va aller mieux maintenant, vous allez retourner dans votre temps et le monde libre va se rendre et cessé d'exister.

-Le monde libre ne cessera pas d'exister tant que tu ne seras pas vaincu Wyatt.

Tous se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Hatchet venait d'entrer, tenant un Edworth légèrement titubant, mais toujours fière, devant lui.

La source rit doucement.

-Je suppose qu'il ne manquait plus que vous... Je pense que nous avons assez papotés. Mettez-vous tous à genoux et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Sinon… Et bien…

Il ouvrit les bras et les démons les encerclèrent rapidement, allumant l'un après l'autre, des boules de feu dans le creux de leurs mains.

Piper se redressa et attrapa la main de Peige. Phoebe se recula et glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné. Hatchet tandis les mains et une boule de protection se forma autours des sœurs  
Piper ferma les yeux et alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joue.

 _Prudence, Patricia, Pénélope, pouvoir de l'amour et de la grâce,  
_ _Pouvoir des sorcières que ta puissance nous aide.  
_ _Par la magie que le Pouvoir des Trois nous lègue,  
_ _Fait de ses jours sombre un souvenir fugace._

A ces mots les yeux de Wyatt s'assombrirent et il lança un signal au démon.

Phoebe et Paige reprirent en chœur les mots de Piper et les trois sœurs répétèrent la formule.

Les démons jetèrent tous dans un même élan les boules de feu, et la bataille commença.

Edworth se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Hatchet qui éviter une boule de feu. Chaque camp vit immédiatement leurs nombre diminuer, mais les Démons étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Severus et Héléna se débattait contre plusieurs démons à la fois.

Les sœurs en étaient à la troisième incantation et Wyatt s'acharnait contre le mur de protection, tandis que sa peau commençait à se consumer. Il fut soudainement éjecter contre le mur d'en face par un sort qu'il avait lui-même envoyer et qui avait rebondi sur la surface transparente.

Léo c'était alors contre toute attente, précipité vers Chris. Il se pencha sur lui et le soutien pour l'aider à se relever.

-Papa ? Demanda faiblement Chris.

-Chut. Tu en a déjà assez fait comme ça, dit-il froidement. C'est à cause de toi que tout ça arrive.

Il souleva le sorcier et l'éloigna de l'agitation. Il posa Chris en dessous du Triquetra tracé quelque temps avant et commença à soigner ses blessures, les sourcils froncées.

-Pourquoi tu...? Commença Chris.

-Arrête de parler, le processus de guérison est déjà assez long, sifflât Léo.

Derrière les trois sœurs, Edworth réussit à faire éclater la bulle, stoppant les incantations des sœurs qui se retrouvèrent projetées à leurs tours d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Léo redressa Chris qui avait retrouvé des couleurs mais qui était encore engourdi.

-Il faut que tu ouvres le portail, elles doivent rentrée! Maintenant ! S'exclama Léo.

Christopher regarda autours de lui. Piper, Phoebe et Wyatt se relevaient chacun de leurs côté tandis que Paige était déjà en train d'affronter Edworth. Il ne restait plus beaucoup du monde libre debout. Héléna était blessée, Severus la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Hatchet de son côté avait beau détruire des démons par dizaine, il en restait toujours un nombre impressionnant.

Chris croisa le regard noir de son frère qui s'était redressé. Il se retourna vers le portail.

-Il faut d'abord faire venir les filles ! S'exclama Chris par-dessus le Brouhaha.

Léo grinça des dents.

-Ouvre ce foutu portail !

Puis il s'élança à travers la bataille.

Il envoya valser quelque démon au passage et arriva au niveau de Piper.

-Il faut que tu les figes !

-Je ne peux pas tous les figée! S'exclama Piper en explosant un Démon derrière Léo.

Il se posa derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Piper se figea à ce contact.

-Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi.

Elle obéit et prit une grande inspiration. La présence e Léo lui apporta une confiance que seul lui pouvait lui donner, à elle et à ses sœurs, peut importe de quel époque il venait et peut importer ce qu'il était devenu. Tout était plus clair et plus évident quand il était là. Un silence sourd se fit alors, naturellement. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Tous les démons dans la salle étaient immobiles. Phoebe fit exploser celui en face d'elle tandis que Paige était toujours en train d'en découdre avec Edworth qui ne s'était pas figé, ayant du sang sorcier.

Hatchet regarda Wyatt qui ne s'était pas figé non plus et se retourna vers ce qu'il restait de son armée.

-Allez-vous-en ! Maintenant !

Ils se regardèrent et ne mirent pas longtemps à disparaître. Severus attrapa Héléna et ils se téléportent.

Wyatt cria en lançant une boule d'énergie noire là où se trouver sa femme quelque seconde plus tôt, tandis que Christopher se tournait vers le portail :

Ecoutez mon champ et mes rimes  
Afin que l'espoir vive en moi  
Envoyez moi au temps d'autrefois  
Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime.

Le portail s'ouvrit.

-Maintenant ! S'exclama Léo tandis que Wyatt s'avançait vers Chris.

-Chaise! Appela Paige.

Une chaise se matérialisa dans les mains de Paige qui l'abattit violemment sur Edworth qui tomba sur le sol. Elle rejoignit Phoebe et Piper à quelque pas du portail.

Christopher s'interposa entre elles et Wyatt qui s'arrêta.

-Je ne vais pas les empêcher de rentrer dans leurs temps, Christopher, cinglât Wyatt.

-Maintenant ! S'exclama Léo en attrapant le bras de Piper.

Elle lança un dernier regard à son fils et à Léo avant de passait le portail, Paige à sa suite. Phoebe attrapa le bras de Chris et l'entraîna avec elle.

-NON ! S'écria Wyatt.

Il se précipita à son tour, attrapa la main de Chris in extremis et passa à sa suite.

Léo se retourna. Edworth se téléporta en face de lui, fit apparaître une flèche d'ange noir. Il enfonça sans ménagement la fléche dans la poitrine et l'envoya brutalement hors de son chemin.

Hatchet s'interposa entre le démon et le portail. Ce dernier sourit et entraîna, avec lui, Edworth à travers le portail qui se referma une seconde plus tard, laissant Léo seul, mortellement blessé et entouré de corps et de démon qui s'éveillé sans aucune source pour les diriger.

* * *

 **V** oilà~;D **J'éspére que vous aimez la tournure que prennent les choses ( j'ai beaucoup hésité donc... x) ) J'attend vos réactions (Review Review \o\ |o| /o/ ) je remercie tout les nouveaux arrivant et je vous fait plein de bisous ! A bientôt :D :D**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Chris Crossed

**Chapitre 16: Chris Crossed**

Son fils dans les bras, Léo venait de s'asseoir sur une chaise du grenier. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que les sœurs étaient partie chercher Chris mais il ne pouvait déjà pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser faire. Wyatt attira son attention en posant sa tête contre le torse de son père. Léo l'embrassa sur le front et le sera fort.

-Ta maman va bientôt revenir. Elle va nous revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Léo sursauta lorsqu'un bruit fracassant se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et vit le portail s'ouvrir. Il se leva pour voir arriver quelques secondes plus tard, Piper qui tomba brutalement sur le sol, suivit de Paige, puis de Phoebe et Chris. Il soupira de soulagement et s'approcha d'eux pour les aider à se relever. Il n'eut pas le temps, le portail crépitait toujours et tous se relevèrent rapidement.

-Il arrive ! S'exclama Chris

Wyatt apparues dans la pièce en trébuchant également et sembla lourdement désorienté par son environnement.

-Qu'es que… Commença Léo.

Mais le portail laissait maintenant apparaître Hatchet et Edworth, s'écroulant l'un sur l'autre, Edworth prenant le dessus immédiatement, profitant de la surprise d'Hatchet d'être passé à travers le portail.

-Emmène Wyatt en sécurité ! S'exclama Piper.

Léo perdu, acquiesça et disparut dans une nuée d'orbe bleu.

C'est alors Paige qui réagit le plus rapidement. Elle attrapa les cristaux magique dont elle ne se séparait plus et les jeta autour de Wyatt qui l'encerclèrent et le firent prisonnier. Chris se précipita sur le livre des ombres et feuilleta les pages rapidement.  
Hatchet profita de l'inattention d'Edworth qui voulut aller aider Wyatt, pour retourner la situation et immobiliser Edworth, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Wyatt hurla de rage et s'en prit violemment à la barrière magique.

-Ça ne va pas tenir longtemps, s'exclama Phoebe.

-Venez! S'exclama Chris.

Elles se rapprochèrent de lui et encerclèrent le livre.

-Mais c'est… Commença Piper.

-C'est la seule solution que je trouve pour l'instant, dit Chris en regardant Piper.

-Mais Wyatt aussi va…

Elle s'arrêta et soutient le regard de Chris puis acquiesça. Chris s'effaça pour laisser les trois sœurs face au livre, et à Wyatt qui s'était figé sur les mots de Chris.

Wyatt se débattit plus violemment encore lorsqu'il reconnut la formule.

 _Que le sorcier présent ici_

 _Et dont l'âme est si noire_

 _Soit privée de tout pouvoir_

 _Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres_ *

Alors que sa barrière cédait enfin, Wyatt s'écroula sur le sol, vidé de tous ses pouvoirs.

Edworth fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main et le planta dans le bras de Hatchet qui le lâcha alors par réflexe. Edworth l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fit alors un sourire narquois aux trois sœurs avant de disparaître.

Hatchet se relever déjà alors que Paige s'approcher pour l'aider.

-Il faut rappeler Léo. Tu es blessé.

-Appelle-le, dit Piper. Chris emmène… Wyatt dans ma chambre et enferme le, avec les cristaux pour être sûr. On se retrouve tous dans le salon.

Chris s'avança, ramassa les cristaux et posa sa main sur le dos d'un Wyatt immobile avant de disparaître ensemble dans une nuée d'orbe bleu.

* * *

Chris posa Wyatt dans le lit de leur mère sans rien dire. Il posa un par un les cristaux autour de la chambre.

-Ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça Christopher. Elles ne seront pas là pour te protéger quand je déciderais d'en finir avec toi.

Chris posa le dernier cristal et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, Wyatt. Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre. Malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et ce que tu m'as fait, encore, je suis toujours déterminé à te sauver. Et maintenant qu'elles savent et qu'elles ont vu… peut-être que je suis plus proche de mon but que toi du tien.

Chris ferma la porte et mis le verrou. Il posa sa tête contre la porte et soupira.

Cela ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Rien n'allait plus et il allait devoir se confronter aux sœurs, à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit et tout ce sur quoi il avait menti… Peut-être même avait-elles découvert qui il était et il devrait vivre en étant une part de cette famille qui n'était pas encore la sienne et qui allait disparaître.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Chris releva la tête vers Phoebe qui lui sourit avec compassion.

-Allez, viens.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon en silence.

Chris entra dans le salon suivit de Phoebe. Léo était en train de soigner Hatchet sur le canapé, Paige à côté. Piper quant à elle était dans un coin de la pièce tenant Wyatt dans les bras. Chris ne savait pas si le sort qu'ils avaient lancé sur Wyatt était effectif sur le bébé car après tout, la formule était faite pour priver les _sorciers maléfiques_ de leurs pouvoirs, et ce Wyatt-là était encore innocent.

Piper le fixait, ne pouvant détourner ses yeux de lui. Lorsque Chris entra, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put y lire de la détresse, les larmes menaçant de couler, mais également de la colère qui, à cet instant, semblait dirigé contre Chris.

Une fois Hatchet soigné, Léo se leva.

-Bon, es ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant?

Piper regarda de nouveau son fils et Paige baissa les yeux. Hatchet fixait depuis de longue minute déjà cet homme qui n'était pas encore devenu l'être qu'il avait appris à détester pour sa faiblesse. Il lui semblait déjà sortie de l'histoire de sa famille sans le vouloir et aujourd'hui Hatchet avait de la compassion pour cet homme profondément bon qu'il avait devant les yeux et pour ce que la vie allait le faire devenir.

Chris baissait les yeux aussi ne sachant pas comment amener les choses et ne sachant pas où en était la situation, ni comment même elle en était arrivé là. Comme la première fois qu'il était arrivé, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'homme qui se trouver face à lui, à l'homme qui l'avait soigné et rejeter il y avait quelques minutes à peine.

Phoebe s'avança et prit le bras de Chris pour le diriger vers le sofa et l'intima de s'asseoir. Chris lui obéit avec lassitude.

-Léo, tu… Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir aussi…. Dit calmement Phoebe.

-Je ne veux pas m'asseoir Phoebe, dit-il durement. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux savoir… Qui est l'homme, dans la chambre. Là-haut.

-Je pense que tu sais déjà qui c'est, non? Moi je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, souffla Piper.

Il fixa Piper, puis Wyatt dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Quand nous sommes arrivées dans le futur pour trouver Chris, commença Phoebe, nous sommes arrivés dans un monde en ruine, dirigé par les démons. Dirigé par une nouvelle source… Par… Wyatt. Du moins sa version future qui est dans la chambre là-haut.

-Comment-es-ce que c'est possible!? Coupa Léo. Chris a dit vouloir sauver Wyatt d'un démon!

Chris soupira. Forcément que cette conversation dériverais sur lui.

\- Ce que je voulais faire… C'est sauver Wyatt de lui-même. Du démon en lui. Faire qu'il ne devienne pas la source.

-Qu'il ne devienne pas la source?! S'emporta Léo. Comment a tu pu mentir sans scrupule?!

-Je voulais vous protéger et protéger le futur ! Je voulais juste changer un élément bien précis !

-Léo, interrompu Phoebe durement. Je sais que… C'est dur à envisager pour tout le monde Même pour nous qui… L'avons vu. Mais Chris n'y ai pour rien. Il a essayé de nous préserver. Et il essaye encore de sauver son ami, qui a pourtant essayé de le tuer de nombreuse fois.

Chris ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé au terme d' _ami_ et échangea un regard entendu avec Hatchet.

-Il a sauvé des milliers de gens en s'opposant à Wyatt alors…

-Alors nous lui devons notre reconnaissance pour avoir fait ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire, dit Piper doucement.

Chris baissa les yeux, le regard de sa mère était déchirant.

-Néanmoins, reprit Piper en s'approchant du groupe, et plus précisément de Chris, ce n'était pas à toi de décider, en venant ici, ce que nous devions ou avions le droit de savoir. Nous avions le droit de savoir ce pour quoi nous nous battions. Tu n'avais pas le droit de garder ça pour toi.

-Je… Je n'avais pas le choix! S'exclama Chris en se levant. Est-ce que vous m'auriez cru ?! Es ce que toi, Piper, tu m'aurais cru si je t'avais dit que Wyatt, ton fils allait devenir la source du mal ? Est-ce que tu ne peux ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que le bébé que tu tiens dans tes bras et l'homme en haut, responsable de la destruction de millions de vie, sont la même personne?! Aurait-tu admit que moi, un être de lumière, sorcier, venant du futur que vous ne connaissez pas et qui arrive de nul part… Auriez-vous seulement envisagé le fait que je puisse dire la vérité à ce propos ? Quel autre choix est-ce que j'avais ? Dire que j'étais votre être de lumière et que je combattais un démon _contre_ Wyatt était le seul moyen pour moi de vous approcher et de pouvoir accomplir ma mission ! … De pouvoir…

-Sauver Wyatt, fini doucement Paige.

-Maintenant tu peux nous dire tout ce que tu sais Chris, dit Phoebe, et ne plus garder ce lourd fardeau que sur toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et même si vous étiez proche Wyatt est sous la responsabilité de notre famille, pas de la tienne.

Chris déglutit et Hatchet baissa les yeux.

-J'aimerais pouvoir croire à ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est à moi de sauver, ou d'empêcher de nuire Wyatt, dit y en croisant le regard du petit Wyatt. *²

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de mon bébé! S'exclama Piper soudainement. J'ai vu ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à Wyatt, Chris. Jamais! Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de lui !

Piper laissa ses larmes se déverser sur ses joues tandis que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. En réponse à l'agitation de sa mère, Wyatt se mit à pleurer et elle le sera plus fort encore si cela était possible. Elle avait pensé que c'était une solution possible, mais juste l'envisager lui brisé le cœur.

Phoebe s'approcha de sa sœur, tendant les bras pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Piper… Piper! Personne ne fera de mal à Wyatt d'accord? Calme-toi.

Paige s'était aussi rapproché de Piper.

-Nous sommes tous épuisé, maintenant. Chris doit l'être plus que nous tous après ce qu'il a subi durant plusieurs mois. Nous ne pouvons pas discuter de ce que nous allons faire maintenant, mais il est clair que personne ne fera rien à Wyatt. On le protégera. Nous devrions juste aller dormir et reparler de tout cela une fois reposé et calme.

Piper acquiesça et accepta les gestes de réconfort de ses sœurs.

\- Je peux prendre Wyatt le temps que cela se calme, proposa Léo.

Piper eu un geste de recul lorsque Léo tandis les bras.

-Piper, dit Phoebe, ce n'est pas la même personne. Léo est digne de confiance ici, et il a raison. Tu ne pourras pas te reposer si Wyatt est avec toi.

Piper acquiesça et donna lentement Wyatt à Léo, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vas y Léo, dit doucement Paige.

Léo disparut avec son fils encore agité dans les bras.

-Il reste le cas urgent d'Edworth, dit Hatchet, parlant pour la première fois.

-Nous nous en occuperons demain, dit Phoebe. Ce n'est pas comme si il était vraiment nuisible ici.

Hatchet acquiesça doucement, mais sans être réellement convaincu.

-Tu n'a cas prendre le canapé Hatchet, proposa Paige. Et Chris si tu veux tu peux…

-Je vais au P3.

Sur ces mots, Chris s'éclipsa.

* * *

Piper s'éveilla d'un sommeil agité après seulement quelques heures. Elle se leva et pris une douche avant de descendre vers la cuisine.

Dans la salle à manger, elle s'arrêta en voyant ses deux sœurs attablées. Elles lui sourirent doucement en la voyant arriver et Piper s'assit entre elle deux, en bout de table.

-J'ai réfléchi, commença Piper. Avant de partir dans le futur… J'ai repensé au sort d'inhibition de Bianca et… Vous avez clairement montré vos désirs d'aller vivre avec Richard et Jason. Et… La vie est trop courte pour que le pouvoir des trois vous retienne ici.

-Piper… Commença Phoebe, nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser seule maintenant. Peut-être que sans tout ça nous aurions pu tenter l'expérience. Mais maintenant, nos désirs attendront. Certes Jason me manque, mais l'important maintenant, c'est Wyatt.

-Richard comprendra aussi, dit Paige avec un sourire. Nous aurons le temps de vivre nos vies. Aujourd'hui c'est le futur et notre neveu qu'il faut sauver.

Phoebe et Paige attrapèrent les mains de Piper au centre et Piper referma ses mains sur celles de ses sœurs. Oui, ensemble, avec le pouvoir des trois, elles pouvaient sauver Wyatt.

* * *

*Saison 2 episode 14.

*² ~Réplique de la fin de l'épisode Chris Crossed

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Voici après un court *hum hum* temps d'attente, la suite ! :D retours donc dans le temps des sœurs. La scène de fin est la même que dans l'épisode de Chris crossed~ Il va il y avoir pas mal de référence du coup au épisodes, vu que je vais suivre la série à partir de maintenant, avec tout ce qu'engendre comme modification les nouveaux arrivant ! En commençant déjà par le fait que Paige et Phoebe ne quittent pas le manoir ( comme elle le font normalement à la fin de chris crossed), et donc pas d'épisode avec Penny, de bottes rouge et de hippie ;P (pour ceux qui se souvienne de l'épisode "** _Witchstock"_ **ou en fr** _"faite l'amour pas la guerre" **:p )**_

 _ **Du coup je vais essayer de retrouver une publication plus régulière mais je travaille maintenant en plus de l'université, mais je ferais au mieux !**_

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me motive ;D**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Dans un monde de souvenirs

Il est presque minuit mais je peux encore vous souhaiter une bonne année et plein de bonne chose ! Hop! JE me dépêche de poster ! Bonne lecture et j'espère, comme toujours, que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Dans un monde de souvenirs**

Wyatt était assis sur le lit de sa mère, les jambes croisés, les mains sur les genoux et les yeux fermés. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était ici, et seulement Phoebe était venu le voir déjà, 2 fois, pour lui donner à manger et essayer de lui parler. Wyatt l'avait juste regarder avec des yeux remplit de colère mais n'avais rien dit.

Il essayait de se concentrer pour retrouver sa magie, pour combler le vide qui le remplissait peu à peu, et le détruisait heures après heures. Sa colère ne faisait que s'accroitre et il pouvait de moins en moins garder son calme. Que faisait cet imbécile d'Edworth?! Il aurait déjà dût le sortir de là. L'éloigner de cette maison…

Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de lancer des regards sur la commode de la chambre, une photo de ses parents, heureux et ensemble, y était posé, ainsi qu'une de lui, bébé et une photo des 3 sorcières, de ses tantes et de sa mère. Un peu à l'écart, une photo de Prue… La tante qu'il n'avait jamais connu… Ils étaient tous mort. Ses tantes, ses parents mais également ce bébé innocent, celui qu'il était, été mort.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des regrets et de penser qu'ici, ils n'était pas mort, qu'ils étaient là, et cette émotion le brisée peu à peu…

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour voir qui osait se confronter à lui, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit Piper qui entré avec hésitation.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle restait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux rivaient sur le sol.

C'était sa mère. Jeune et perdu , abattu même peut être, mais c'était elle, et il ne pouvait que se retenir de se jeter à son coup pour lui demander pardon et lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué… Lui demandé pardon ? De quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! C'est elle qui était morte et qui l'avait laissé… Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour les sauver... Pour les protéger.

Wyatt détourna les yeux en grognant, la colère l'envahissant au fur et à mesure que les pensées se bousculées dans sa tête.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Wyatt eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu me demande si tu peux rentrer dans ta chambre ?

-Je… Je te demande si je peux… Si on peux se parler… Un moment.

Voir sa mère, car si jeune soit-elle, c'était sa mère, si peu confiante en elle le fit baisser sa garde et il hocha la tête en croisant les mains nerveusement. Il avait l'impression de revivre un moment qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revivre. Sa mère venant lui parler après l'avoir surprit à faire une bêtise et congédié dans sa chambre. Il sourit mélancoliquement.

Piper ferma la porte derrière elle et resta un moment sans savoir quoi dire. Maintenant qu'il était là, devant elle, elle n'était plus si sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle voyait son trouble, elle savait tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle l'avait vu ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne voir qu'un jeune homme perdu, qui avait prit la mauvaise route. Son fils. Qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

-Je suis… Tellement désolé…

Wyatt leva la tête les yeux écarquillés et fixa Piper.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Piper leva les yeux et croisa le regard troublé de son fils.

-Je… J'ai dût être une si mauvaise mère pour que tu en soit arrivé là… Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé et abandonné… Je…

Piper se prit la tête dans les mains, retenant plus mal que bien les larmes de coulait des ses yeux. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas craquer…

Il perdit totalement ses moyens et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. Il aurait voulut la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras… Mais il ne pu que tendre les bras et rester à quelques centimètres d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher… Il baissa les bras. Il ne pouvait ni montrer ses sentiments, ni ne voulait être faible.

-Tu n'as… Pas été une mauvaise mère. Tu es juste… Morte. Un jour. Et j'ai dût survivre et sauver ceux qui était autour de moi, mais… Ils sont mort à leurs tours. Les uns après les autres. Et je n'ai pas pu les sauver.

Piper avait arrêté de pleurer et fixé maintenant son fils qui la regardé durement.

-Tu n'était juste pas là, tu n'as ni à juger mes choix ni à les accepter, le monde magique sombré, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le sauver. Pour sauvegarder notre héritage.

-Tu… es devenu la source… Articula péniblement Piper.

-Oui. Je suis la source de tout les pouvoirs et j'établie un équilibre dans le monde magique. Dans un monde que tu n'aurait jamais dût voir, car tu n'as aucunes idée de ce qu'est devenu le monde lorsque le pouvoir des trois est mort avec vous.

Il se détourna de sa mère pour se rapprocher des photos et attrapa celles de ses parents.

-C'est devenu le chao, les démons n'avait plus aucune retenue. Ils… Ils régnaient sur le monde magique et ont dévoilé peu à peu notre existante aux… Humains. Ils faillaient quelqu'un d'assez fort pour les contenir et rétablir un équilibre. J'était le sorcier le plus puissant et je devait les protégeaient. Et puis… _Elle_ est morte et j'ai sût que je devait devenir l'être magique le plus puissant que personne n'est jamais vu.

Il regarda sa mère les yeux emplit de douleur et de colère.

-Oui, je suis la source. Je suis celui qui a sauvé le monde magique, si Christopher avait cru en moi le monde ne serait pas ainsi, mais personne ne peux se dresser contre moi impunément ! Dit Wyatt laissant la colère l'emporter, et quand je me serait enfin débarrassé de ce… Monde libre, mon règne pourra réellement commencer et je pourrais rétablir l'équilibre entre démons et sorciers pour que plus jamais personne ne s'approche de ceux que j'aime !

Piper ne pouvait pas l'avouer, mais à ce moment, l'homme devant elle lui faisait terriblement peur. Mais malgré tout son discourt de haine et de domination, une phrase avait marqué Piper plus que les autres.

-Wyatt… Qui est morte ?

Il baissât les yeux vers la photo.

-Ils ont d'abord tués les enfants de Phoebe, puis ceux de Paige. Puis… Ma petite sœur. Ta fille maman, dit-il en la regardant alors qu'elle se figeait. Elle n'avait que onze ans. Un démon l'a tué. Un de ses êtres abjects. Je devait être leurs roi pour les arrêter. Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui pouvait tout arrêter. Ils étaient tous si jeune…

Piper franchit la distance qui les séparés et le prit dans ses bras. Wyatt se figea et après quelques secondes, se détendit et pris sa mère dans ses bras. Même si ce n'était pas sa vrai mère, n'en avait-il pas rêver ?

-Je… Hésita Piper, Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Je te le promet…

Wyatt aurait voulu croire à cette promesse mais il se détacha de sa mère.

-C'est déjà arrivé. Il n'y a rien a promettre. Le futur de cette famille mène à moi. Contrairement à ce que dit Christopher, il n'y a rien à sauver ni à changer. C'est le destin de la famille Halliwell.

-Tu… Tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter ça… Je vais me battre pour que ça n'arrive pas Wyatt ! Dit-elle durement.

Wyatt tendit la main pour caresser la joue de sa mère et lui sourit tendrement, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il se figea, ferma les yeux et s'éloigna.

-Mais quoi que tu fasses, cela ne changera rien. Et je dois rentrer chez moi, vous en avez déjà assez fait. Christopher en a déjà assez. _Fait_ , sifflat-il Je dois récupérer mes pouvoirs et rentrer dans mon monde.

Piper hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Mais j'emmène Christopher.

-Je suis d'accord pour que toi et ce… Démon, Edworth, retourniez dans le futur. Mais concernant Hatchet et Chris, ce sont à eux de décider, et Chris souhaite rester.

\- Je ne partirez pas sans lui Piper.

Piper tiqua lorsqu'il prononça son prénom mais ne fit rien paraître.

-Ne me menace pas. On protègeras Chris. Je… Je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas naïve.

Wyatt défia sa mère du regard pendant quelques secondes puis soupira.

-Très bien, alors je suppose que je vais devoir rester jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile daigne me suivre.

-Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

-Demande le lui, déclara Wyatt dans un sourire.

Piper soupira.

-Je ne m'oppose pas au fait que tu reste mais je refuse que tu ne suive pas les règles de cette maison. Je suis toujours vivante ici, donc pas de… torture ou de… Meurtre en tout genre.

-Et donc pas de pouvoir je suppose ?

-Non…

-Mais je peux sortir de cette chambre ?

-Oui… Si tu me promet de ne rien faire de…

-Démoniaque ? Sourit-Wyatt.

-Oui.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à détruire ce passé. Je veux juste rentrer dans mon époque.

-Mais pas sans Chris, j'ai bien compris, soupira Piper.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête de la suivre.

* * *

Wyatt suivit sa mère dans les escaliers, anxieux. Après tout il n'avait encore rien vu de ce monde à part le grenier et la chambre de Piper. Il se souvenait des souvenirs de Chris qu'il avait vu et cela le rendit encore un peu plus tendu. Il arrivèrent dans le salon mais il n'y avait personne. Wyatt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que tout était identique à ses souvenirs d'enfance.

-C'est bizarre les filles m'ont pourtant dit qu'elles restaient à la maison aujourd'hui… Marmonna Piper.

Ils arrivèrent dans la véranda et Wyatt se braqua en voyant Léo jouer avec son mini-lui, même si il ne pût empêcher son cœur de se serrer de nostalgie. Son père n'avait pas toujours était ce qu'il était dans son monde, c'était la mort de Piper qui l'avait transformé.

-Léo ? dit-Piper doucement pour l'interpeller.

Léo tourna la tête et se figea en voyant Piper et… Wyatt… Son ex-femme qui l'évité depuis deux jour et son fils qui était devenu la source.

Léo se raclât la gorge en se redressant. Il prit Wyatt et le mit dans son parc.

Wyatt ne pouvait pas le quitter le bébé des yeux et il s'emblait que le bébé non plus.

-Il… Il a mangé et je vais… Je doit retourner…

-Voir les fondateurs… Je sais, dit Piper en baissant les yeux.

-Est-ce que…

Léo croisa le regard de son fils adulte et l'évita, croisant celui amusé de Wyatt. Son père n'avait pas peur de lui, contrairement à celui de sa réalité, ici il était juste… Gêné ?

\- … Ca va aller ? Terminât Léo.

Piper et Leo sursautèrent lorsque le bébé Wyatt se téléporta devant sa version adulte. Un doudou dans la main, Wyatt se tenait devant son double adulte et le fixait. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Wy se baissât à son niveau en le scrutant également et soudain lui sourit.

-Salut, moi.

Le bébé Wyatt rigola joyeusement et tandis son doudou à sa version adulte.

Piper et Léo eurent un soupirèrent de soulagement, et Piper fût même légèrement ému de cette scène.

-Ca va aller Léo.

Le fondateur se tourna vers son ex femme et acquiesça.

-Oui… D'accord, bégaya Léo. N'hésite pas si…

-Ca ira, lui sourit Piper. Merci.

Léo hocha la tête, regarda son fils, les deux version l'une après l'autre, détourna le regard et s'éclipsa sans ajouter un mot.

-Piper !

-Ici, s'exclama sa mère à côté d'elle.

Phoebe et Paige débarquèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Elle se stoppèrent en voyant Wyatt prés du bébé.

-On a vu la porte de ta chambre ouverte, dit doucement Phoebe en montrant derrière elle

-On a un peu paniqué à vrai dire, dit Paige en posant les mains sur les hanches.

-On a pas paniqué, dit Phoebe en s'secouant les mains vers Wyatt, on s'est juste demandé où vous étiez…

-Il faut dire qu'on a vu ton… Apocalypse, c'était très charment hein, mais si on pouvais garder notre petite ville tranquille, son pont tout ça…

-Paige ! S'exclama Phoebe

-Quoi !? C'est vrai !

-Je ne toucherais pas à ce monde, promis Tante Paige, dit Wyatt sérieusement en se relevant.

-Ho… J'aime bien ça, tante Paige ! Dit la sorcière en donnant un coup de coude à Phoebe qui rigola.

Wyatt envia quelque secondes leurs insouciances, alors que Piper leurs faisait des promesses sur l'accord d'un bon comportement de sa part.

Insouciances de courte durée.

Chris se matérialisa dans la pièce.

-Couchez vous !

Cinq démons se matérialisèrent à sa suite. Et les boulles de feu fusèrent. Tous se mirent à couvèrent, Wyatt prenant son mini-lui dans les bras.

-Léo, s'exclama Piper.

Léo se matérialisa dans la cohut et évita la boulle de feu d'un des démon. Paige matérialisa un couteau et l'envoya dans le dit démon qui partie en fumé.

-Wyatt !

Léo hésita en regardant le Wyatt adulte.

-Le bébé Wyatt, précisa Piper en levant les yeux au ciel.

Leo reprit ses esprit et attrapa son fils des bras de Wyatt, qui le lui tandis sans aucunes remarques, tandis que Piper faisait exploser un deuxième démon et que Phoebe se faisait projeter contre le mur.

Chris en fit exploser un troisième et Piper parvient à toucher le quatrième.

-Tu nous as piégé sorcier, dit le dernier survivant en faisant apparaître une boulle de feu dans sa main pour viser Chris.

Son attention fût détourner par Wyatt qui exploser de rire depuis sa cachette. Chris en profita pour faire apparaître un couteau et l'envoyer dans le cœur du démon qui disparut dans un cris.

Paige aidait déjà Phoebe à se relever. Tandis que Piper se dirigeait vers Chris furieuse. Wyatt était quand à lui toujours pris d'un fou rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de nous les amener maintenant Chris ? Wyatt… Le petit Wyatt aurait pu être blessé !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était là ! Se défendit Chris. Ni celui là d'ailleurs, ajouta-il en lançant un regard noir à son frère qui était plié en deux.

-C'était les Démons Cemmib dont tu nous parler ce matin ? S'exclama Paige.

-Ceux où on a dit que ça pouvait attendre ?! Rajouta-Piper.

-Ils n'attendent pas eux, pendant que vous… Batifoler, les démons continue d'être là dehors.

-Chris, dit Phoebe calmement, on en a déjà parlé. On a dit que si il n'y a pas d'urgence, c'était le cas ici, nous avions d'autre priorité.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de les ramener, mais ils m'ont suivit ! Déclara Chris.

-Oui mais tu voulais encore t'en occupé seul ! S'énerva Piper.

-J'aurais pu si seulement… Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de rire ?!

Chris fusilla son frère du regard, tandis que Wyatt se calmé un peu en regardant Chris d'un air narquois.

-Les cemmib sérieusement Christopher ? Dit Wyatt en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? S'énerva Chris, pourquoi n'est-il plus enfermé dans la chambre ? Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au sœur.

-Il n'allait pas rester enfermé indéfiniment là-haut, dit Paige en haussant les épaules.

-C'est le prénom qui t'a été donné par tes parents, je ne vois pas en quoi il te choque. Dit-Wyatt en le défiant du regard et en arrêtant soudainement de rire.

-Ho ! C'est vrai tu as dût connaître les parents de Chris, dit Paige pour détendre la lourde atmosphère qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes. Ils sont comment ? Demanda-t-elle vraiment curieuse.

Léo réapparu dans la pièce avec Wyatt dans les bras. Immédiatement le bébé se téléporta pour se retrouver à côté de sa version adulte.

-Ils sont morts, dit Chris en fusillant Paige du regard.

Paige se figea et se fit toute petite.

-Désolé Chris ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Peut importe. Pendant que vous ne faite rien, Hatchet recherche Edworth qui est en train de mettre un sacré bazard en bas et le moment où on ne pourra plus rien faire pour changer le futur que vous avez vu approche ! Il faudrait commencer par renvoyer Wyatt et Edworth dans le futur et…

-Je ne part pas sans toi, Christopher, dit durement Wyatt.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça, Wyatt, répondit Chris sur le même ton.

-Non, dit Piper, mais nous avons décider ensemble qu'il pouvait rester pour l'instant.

-Vous avez décider ensemble ? S'emporta Chris. Et bien, très bien ! Si la source peut rester et être protéger par le pouvoirs des trois après tout… Est-ce que vous êtes folles et est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ?!

-Oui Chris. Et tant que tout cela concerne ma famille je prend les décisions, pas toi.

-C'EST JUSTEMENT TON FILS QUE J'ESSAYE DE SAUVER PIPER ! Explosa Chris.

Soudain, le bébé wyatt fit apparaître une barrière autour de lui, mais aussi du grand Wyatt, sous le regard stupéfait de tous et amusé de Wyatt. Ce dernier se baissa et attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Attend, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a toujours ses pouvoirs ? Paniqua Chris.

-Si ça peut te rassurer Chris, je n'ai bien plus mes pouvoirs, et crois moi que tu payera pour ça. Et maintenant met toi bien ça en tête, _Christopher_ , je ne part pas sans toi.

Wyatt et Christopher était plus qu'à quelque pas maintenant. Wyatt, toujours protégé par son mini-lui, avait un sourire narquois.

-Pour pouvoir de nouveau m'enfermer et me torturer ? Non merci.

-Si tu abandonné tes utopies Chris, et si tu pouvait m'écouter.. !

-Je n'abandonne pas, Wyatt ! Je n'abandonnerais JAMAIS ! S'exclama brutalement Chris avant de disparaître dans une nué d'orbe bleu, ayant peur de soudainement montrer ses faiblesses aux sœurs.

Le bouclier disparut et Piper reprit rapidement le bébé dans ses bras, en regardant l'adulte dans les yeux.

-Nous n'abandonneront pas non plus, Wyatt.

-Le futur ne peut pas être changé, maman.

Ils les regarda tous un par un, finissant par Léo, qui était resté silencieux devant la scène.

-Rien ne peut être sauvé, ajouta Wyatt. Et surtout pas moi.

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce, laissant les sœurs et Léo silencieux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :D N'hésitez pas à laissé un avis (comme d'hab quoi ;P)

A bientôt ! *Kiss!*


	19. Chapitre 18 : Cohabitation

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Heyylowww ! I'm back ! Comment ça va?!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre (et que vous vous souvenez de l'histoire x...x)

On se retrouve en bas! Enjoy ~ ^^

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

 **Chapitre 18: Cohabitation**

Wyatt était assit sur son lit, les yeux fermé. C'est comme ça que se passait la plupart de ses journées depuis près de deux semaine qu'il était arrivé dans cette temporalité. Le soleil se levait paresseusement, diffusant ses rayons et dissipant l'air frais de San francisco.

Il sentait la magie pulser et danser autour de lui. Il pouvait presque la toucher! Il y était presque!

Il tendit son esprit vers cette source de puissance. Petit à petit. Doucement, il l'a fit venir a lui. Il l'appelait. Elle le frôla et au moment où Wyatt l'invitait à entrer en lui… Elle disparut.

Wyatt lâcha un grognement de frustration et tomba en arrière pour s'écraser lourdement sur le lit.

Un rire résonna dans le coin de la pièce et Wyatt grogna de plus belle.

-Hé bien mon roi… Il est peut être temps de retourner dans notre monde non ?

-Pas sans Chris, Edworth.

Edworth soupira et s'affala dans un fauteuil à côté du lit et passa les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir en attrapant une photo de Wyatt bébé, sur la table de chevet.

-Où en est-tu de ce que je t'ai demandé? Dit Wyatt après un temps.

Edworth tourna la tête vers la source avec un sourire triomphant.

-Je l'ai trouvée.

Wyatt se releva soudainement alerte.

-Ou est-elle? demanda t-il impatient.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître un Hatchet triomphant.

-Enfin, je te tient… Susurra Hatchet.

Edworth se redressa du siège subitement avec un sourire crispé en faisant tombé la photo sur le fauteuil.

-Oups.

Wyatt se leva et s'interposa entre eux deux, fusillant le demi-sorcier du regard.

Edworth commença à se dématérialiser, mais dans une lueur d'orbe bleu, Paige plongea sur lui, avant de l'entourer avec les cristaux blanc et leurs barrières.

Piper, phoebe et Léo entrèrent à leurs tours dans la pièce, tandis que Chris restait effacé sur le pas de la porte, le visage fermé.

-Vous avez vraiment un problème avec ces cristaux, grogna Edworth, coincé par la barrière magique, en fusillant Paige du regard.

-Ça doit être le fait d'avoir quelque chose de fiable et d'efficace dans ce monde magique, c'est pas du luxe! S'exclama Paige en posant les mains sur ses hanches, fière d'elle.

-Écarte toi Wyatt, souffla Hatchet avec hargne.

Wyatt eut un rire moqueur et sembla, en apparence se détendre, en regardant les membres de sa famille.

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'Edworth mérite un tel raid de votre part. Si vous vous voulez vraiment lui parler, je lui aurait demandé de rester dîner.

-Et il aurait obéit comme un bon chien chien à son maître en remuant la queue? Grogna Hatchet

-Jaloux? Replica Wyatt, sous le rire moqueur d'Edworth.

-Bon tout le monde redescend d'un étage là, s'exclama Piper. Edwor...Machin-truc, je suppose que vous n'allez pas accepter d'être renvoyer dans votre temps tranquillement?

-Hoo… Piper… Ton fils il s'ennuierait sans moi, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui se voulait séducteur.

Piper soupira avant de remuer les bras dans sa direction en regardant Hatchet.

-Bon fais ton truc alors.

Hatchet s'avança d'un pas vers Edworth sortant une fiole de sa poche. Le sourire du démon s'évanouit et il recula d'un pas, se brûlant contre la paroi magique des cristaux, alors que Wyatt s'interposer entre eux, les yeux brillant de colère.

-Pose cette fiole tout de suite, menaça Wyatt.

-Ou quoi ? Que me fera la source sans ses pouvoirs?

-A la seconde oú je les récupère tu brûlera sur place pour avoir oser t'en prendre à moi!

-Temps mort! S'exclama Piper en s'avançant entre les deux être magique qui se touchait presque.

Phoebe s'avança à son tour, jetant un regard complice à Paige. Cette dernière acquiesça et se pencha soudain pour récupérer un cristal, brisant ainsi la barrière. Phoebe récupéra la fiole de la main de Hatchet et la lança sur Edworth.

Tous reculèrent d'un pas, et Chris se redressa lorsque Wyatt tendit la main pour arrêter la fiole. Le verre explosa dans les mains de la source créant une vague de chaleur qui disparut lorsque Wyatt ferma le poing autour de l'explosion naissante.

-Ne. Refait. Jamais. CA! Cracha Wyatt à Phoebe.

Un silence pesant pris place dans la pièce, rapidement rompu par les rires et applaudissement d'Edworth.

-C'était impressionnant mon roi.

-Comment es-ce que tu as pu faire ça? S'étrangla presque Léo.

-Le talent, s'exclama Edworth.

Wyatt lui lança un regard noir et Edworth baissa les yeux, l'air boudeur.

-Vois tu, _Papa_ , vous avez beau m'avoir privé de l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs, vous ne les avaient pas fait s'évaporer pour autant. Il seront toujours là pour me protéger.

-Un peu comme la bulle protectrice que tu avais autour de toi quand tu étais enceinte de lui Piper, dit soudainement Chris.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

-Quoi? J'informe. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, Wyatt est toujours privé de ses pouvoirs.

-Merci Christopher je crois que c'était clair, cingla Wyatt.

-Par contre, repris Chris en ignorant royalement son frère, vu que Edworth n'a pas été touché par la potion, il les as toujours.

-Vous savez quoi? Dit Edworth en levant les bras en l'air, Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'être au centre de vos conflit familiaux. Vous pouvez me laisser dans un coin ça me dérange pas.

-Te vexe pas, s'exclama Paige, c'est nous que ça dérange.

-Mais bien sur que ça me vexe ma petite Paige, ça brise même mon petit cœur!

-Petite quoi? S'indigna Paige.

-STOP! S'exclama Piper en levant les bras.

Dans un bruit sourd, Edworth, Hatchet et Léo s'immobilisent, les seuls non sorciers de la pièce.

-Je suis pas sur que Léo y soit pour grand chose, dit Phoebe en faisant la mou en direction de son ex-beau frère.

Piper soupira et défigea le fondateur.

Léo cligna des yeux et regarda son ex femme un peu vexé.

-Qu' es ce que j'ai raté?

-Rien! S'exclama Piper. Tu n'a absolument rien raté! Ça fait un quart d'heure que nous somme là, sous prétexte qu'il faut absolument empêcher Edworth de se balader dans la nature mais appart des concours de qui a la plus grosse, source de magie, il ne se passe a-bso-lu-ment Rien! On ne peut de toute façon pas le tuer vu que ce serait impacter sur le futur...!

-En même temps c'est pas un point crucial du futur, s'exclama chris sous le regard noir de Wyatt.

-Et ton fils, continua Piper en ignorant royalement Chris, ici présent dans sa version adulte, est toujours la source du mal, et on a beau l'entourer d'amour et de dras bleu* rien n'y change! Alors vu qu'il ne se passe rien et qu'apparemment il ne risque pas de se passer grand chose et que Edworth obéit à Wyatt, qui lui même a conscience qu'il ne faut pas toucher au présent sous peine de modifier l'avenir et donc son règne, je vais donc aller auprès de mon fils qui, avec une chance énorme, ne pourra ni "vaner", menacer ou agresser qui que ce soit, VU QU'IL NE SAIT PAS ENCORE PARLER!

Piper sortie en fracas bousculant Chris au passage sans le prendre en considération.

Edworth et Hatchet se defigére naturellement à l'éloignement de Piper.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a mis en pétard… S'exclama Phoebe en regardant Paige qui haussait les épaules, crispée.

-ho chouette! Il semble que je ne sois plus au centre de l'attention! S'exclama Edworth.

-vraiment? Soupira Phoebe abasourdi par la stupidité du démon.

Plus personne ne parla pendant de longues secondes.

-Edworth tant ton bras, s'exclama Wyatt.

Edworth s'exécuta.

\- Comme ça? Dit il en tendant le bras devant lui et vers Hatchet.

-Met le lui, dit Wyatt en fixant Hatchet.

Edworth regarda Hatchet, qui lui même fixait Wyatt, méfiant. L'elfe matérialisa néanmoins devant lui deux petits bracelets en métal sertie pour l'un d'une pierre d'ambre et pour l'autre d'une pierre de jade.

Edworth recula d'un pas et leva les mains en l'air.

-Ho non! On ne me met rien du tout a moi!

-Vraiment? Souligna Hatchet.

-Ton bras Ed. Ordonna Wyatt.

Edworth marmonna dans sa barbe et tendis le bras vers Hatchet. Ce dernier referma le bracelet d'ambre autour du poignet du démon et le bracelet se verrouilla automatiquement colorant d'ambre les veine du bras d'Edworth pendant quelques secondes, sous les grimace de ce dernier. Hatchet enfila le bracelet de jade, qui se verrouilla et colora ses veines de vert de la même manière, scellant ainsi la magie entre les deux bracelets.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? S'informa Phoebe.

-Les bracelets d'Amentis, informa Wyatt. L'un et l'autre ne peuvent se tenir éloigner bien longtemps. Au delà d'un certaine distance la douleur devient insoutenable et les " _amants"_ doivent se retrouver. Cela informe aussi sur l'utilisation magique de l'un et de l'autre, les bracelets étant lié à la magie de leurs propriétaire. Hatchet pourra ainsi surveiller Edworth, et Edworth ne pourra pas traîner bien loin.

Phoebe, Paige et Léo se tournèrent vers Hatchet pour qu'il confirment les dirent du sorcier et ce dernier acquiesça solennellement.

-Et bien… Ça me parait être un bon compromis… S'exclama Phoebe.

-Bien! Affaire close jusqu'au prochain problème! S'exclama Paige.

Léo acquiesça.

-Je dois retourner auprès des fondateurs. Appeler moi au moindre problème.

Léo jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers son fils avant de s'éclipser.

-Bon ba et moi je dois retourner chez Richard! S'exclama Paige.

-Ho tu peux me déposer au journal?

Paige acquiesça et attrapa le bras de sa sœur.

-Wyatt on te laisse allez voir Piper et rester avec elle! S'exclama Phoebe.

-Soyez sage! Ajouta Paige avant de les faire s'éclipser.

Chris soupira clairement agacée et sortie de la pièce sans un mot.

-Ne t'éloigne pas ou je le saurais, dit Hatchet en remuant son propre bracelet avant de suivre Chris.

Edworth lui fit une moue moqueuse qui s'évapora au moment même où les deux sorciers eurent quitté la pièce.

-Les bracelets d'Amentis sérieusement? S'exclama Edworth à l'encontre de Wyatt.

-Calme toi! C'est une bonne solution. Tu peux continuer à faire ce que je te demande et à utiliser ta magie.

-Sauf qu'il le saura!

-Et alors? Que veut tu qu'il y fasse?

Edworth grogna.

-Tu oublie que ça va nous tuer, reprit Edworth. Les bracelets ne peuvent être porter sans consumer leurs hôtes que si leurs possesseurs s'aiment d'un amour passionnel!

-Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour ça, dit Wyatt en secouant la main comme si cela aller effacer la remarque.

-Euh… Moi si! S'exclama le démon, abasourdi.

-Tu l'aime d'un amour passionnel. Dit Wyatt lasse.

Edworth se crispa puis jeta un regard noir à son maître.

-Jamais plus, dit Edworth en serrant les dents.

-Et bien ravive la flamme. Cela nous permettra d'enfin nous débarrasser de ce cloporte en lui plantant un couteau dans le dos.

-Ho ! Je préfère ce plan, dit Edworth avec un sourire carnassier.

-Bien, maintenant vu que j'ai une famille de lâche, je dois aller voir une Piper en colère contre moi…. Dit Wyatt les épaules crispé.

Edworth ricana en se jetant sans aucune grâce sur le lit.

-Bon courage mon prince! Se moqua t il, alors que Wyatt quitter la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Paige se matérialisa dans le salon vide du manoir. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à retrouver Piper aux fourneaux. Sa sœur était seule et ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle monta sur le plan de la cuisine, prenant une pomme au passage. Paige la fixa longuement sans un mot. Piper brisa le silence au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi? Lança-t-elle à Paige, agacée.

-Rien! Se défendit cette dernière. Juste… Comment va tu ?

Piper mis une plaque de cookie au four et soupira.

-Je… Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis… Je… Comment es-ce que cet homme, que je reconnais être mon petit garçon qui dort là-haut, pourrait être la raison de toute la destruction que nous avons entrevu?! Comment ces yeux qui me regarde avec douceur pourrait être un meurtrier?! Je ne sais pas comment es-ce que la situation à pu dégénéré comme ça… Nous voulions juste aller chercher Chris qui nous avez prévenu d'un danger contre Wyatt… Pas du Danger Wyatt…! Et cette maison devient soudainement un vaste cirque!

Paige s'approcha doucement de son aîné.

-Ca va s'arranger Piper.. Nous sommes là et ensemble nous allons remettre de l'ordre. Nous pouvons sauver Wy...

-Et si il n'y avait rien à sauver ? Si tout était destiné à se passer ainsi? Nous allons mourir et laisser nos enfants se débrouiller seul! Nous allons les laisser mourir les uns après les autres!

-Non, dit Paige catégoriquement en prenant le visage embrumés de larmes de sa sœur, nous ALLONS les sauver, nous savons maintenant. Nous avons la chance de savoir et de changer les choses ! D'accord? Ne te laisse pas abattre Piper…

-Je vais essayer… Promit-elle doucement en posant ses mains sur celle de Paige.

-Oui nous allons réussir, dit une troisième voix.

Piper et Paige se tournèrent vers Phoebe qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers ses sœurs et attrapa leurs mains.

-Le pouvoir des trois, déclara Phoebe.

-Oui! S'exclama Paige tandis que Piper hocher la tête.

Le four sonna, les faisant sursauter et elles se sourirent, amusé.

Paige retourna manger sa pomme, tandis que Phoebe entreprit de préparer du thé. Piper sortie les cookie du four.

-Au faite, j'aimerais que vous annuliez la fête d'anniversaire que vous avez prévu pour moi..

-De quoi? S'exclama Paige.

-Mais… Quel fête? Dit Phoebe en faisant une grimace à Paige dans le dos de Piper.

-Je n'ai pas la tête à ça et il y a de plus assez de bazar dans la maison pour en plus faire venir du monde. Et en plus, je dois m'occuper de Wyatt.

Piper sortie de la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

-Comment elle fait pour toujours savoir?! chuchota Phoebe à Paige.

Paige haussa les épaules et elles suivirent Piper.

-Mais ça pourrait te faire du bien de penser à autre chose! S'exclame Phoebe.

Piper soupira en allant chercher le courrier. Elle pris les quelques enveloppes, semblant réfléchir, puis soupira.

-Très bien…

Paige lança un sourire triomphant à Paige dans le dos de leurs aîné.

\- Mais je ne veux pas voir d'homme.

Phoebe et Paige déchantèrent soudainement.

-D'homme? demanda Paige

-Oui d'homme, reprit Piper se moquant de la réaction de sa sœur. J'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur les hommes. J'ai un rôle plus important à assumer. Je suis la mère de l'être magique le plus puissant sur terre, je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose... Je vais peut-être revendre le P3…

-Alors le P3 il n'en ai pas question, dit Phoebe. Et comment es-ce que tu peux dire ça? Et que fais tu du sex? C'est finit?

-Disons que j'ai d'autre priorité, dit Piper en refermant la porte en se redirigeant vers la cuisine ses sœurs sur les talons.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te priver d'amour! S'exclama Paige.

Piper se retourna, ses sœurs freinant brutalement devant elle.

-Figurez vous que Wyatt, le petit Wyatt, m'a appeler Maman ce matin.

-Hooo! Mais c'est génial! S'exclama Phoebe. Son premier mot!

-Alors qu'il se faisait attaquer par un démon, souligna Piper.

-Un démon? Reprit Paige. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a pas appelé?!

-Je m'en suis débarrassé rapidement et nous nous sommes ensuite occupé du cas d'Edworth. Mais l'important c'est que Wyatt a besoin de moi. J'ai essayer de retrouver l'amour, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Léo est le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, et c'est fini entre nous. La priorité aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est Watt. Et vous ne me ferais pas changer d'avis.

Piper tandis le courrier à Phoebe que cette dernière rattrapa de justesse et elles regardèrent leurs sœur retourner à la cuisine, interdite.

-Il faut faire quelque chose! S'exclama Phoebe. On ne peut pas la laisser renoncer à l'amour.

-Oui je suis d'accord! Répondit-Paige.

* * *

Piper se réveilla doucement ce matin là, un rayon de soleil filtrant de la fenêtre.

La journée passa rapidement, pleine de ses péripétie, de ses incompréhension et de ses quiproquo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Et voilà.. Après 9 mois d'absence... La naissance d'un nouveau chapitre ! xD

Je tient à m'excuser pour ceux qui suivait assidûment cette histoire pour cette longue absence... Une des raisons est que j'écrivait pendant les cours (oui je sais c'est mal x) ) mais depuis un an... Je travail! Donc ça à totalement cassé mon rythme d'écriture... (ça l'a tué même x) ) Et puis le temps passe et voili voilou... ^^" Mais je n'ai jamais oubliée ni abandonnée ! è..é

Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de se replonger dans l'histoire et à ceux à qui elle plaira toujours ^^

Un rythme "normal" va reprendre petit à petit. Le prochain chapitre est commencée et arrivera bientôt :)

n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits messages ^O^

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

See you soon ! ^O^ ~


End file.
